JEFE DE MI CORAZON
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: EL ES UN VIUDO EMPRESARIO Y PADRE SOLTERO. ELLA LA NUEVA TRABAJADORA DE SU EXITOSA EMPRESA. PODRA ELLA SUCUMBIR ANTE LO QUE EL LE HACE SENTIR, MAS AUN EL PODRA HACERLA SU NUEVA MUJER Y MADRE DE SU HIJA?.
1. Chapter 1

JEFE DE MI CORAZON.

_Inuyasha es jefe y propietario de una empresa, es un joven de 23 años viudo con una hijita chiquita de 24 meses, la cual solo tiene ojos para ella; es un rompecorazones pero el solo quiere una mujer que lo ame tanto a el como a su hija. Kagome es una joven hermosa prodigio con un iq de 300 puntos de dieciocho años que termino la escuela desde antes por su ingenio; siempre le hace caso a la logica cerebral. Ella entra a trabajar en las empresas de inuyasha. El quiere que ella se fije en el y sea su mujer y nueva madre de su hija; pero ella dice que no tiene interes; pero descubrira que la verdad es lo contrario._

**Capítulo 1.-**

Empezaba un día nuevo en la vida de Inuyasha Taisho; un joven de 23 años de edad; guapo, con cuerpo musculoso y atlético, ojos dorados y cabello largo color negro, estuvo casado antes por un año a sus veintiuno con una mujer llamada Kikio Satsumoto; pero su esposa lo engañó pues ella le mostro una faceta dulce y tierna que lo engatuso, pero al tiempo de casarse se dio cuenta que eso era una pantalla; pues la faceta real de Kikio era de una fría, soberbia, ambiciosa y codiciosa mujer capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere sin importar si afecta a los demás, que solo se fijó en el por dinero; el en cuanto se dio cuenta de su engañó inicio trámites de divorcio; pero no pudo separarse de ella en su tiempo porque se embarazo de su hija.

Él estaba feliz de la noticia pues creía que con un bebe se resolverían sus problemas; pero Kikio no, ya que consideraba a la criatura un estorbo y una ruina a su figura; incluso amenazaba y chantajeaba a Inuyasha con abortar al bebe si no le daba lo que quería; pero el inicio unos trámites con su abogado de ponerla bajo arresto si se atrevía a ir a un hospital para abortar a su bebe, además de que le dieron el permiso de divorciarse de Kikio en cuanto él bebe naciera y el tuviese su custodia. Cuando ya casi era tiempo de que su bebe naciera; Kikio se había escapado con un amante, pero tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y ambos fueron heridos; los médicos le practicaron cesárea a Kikio para salvar al bebe, que resultó ser una hermosa niña que nombro Shiori Taisho, quien era viva imagen de él, tenía su mismo cabello negro y ojos dorados, pero no pudieron hacer más por Kikio; pues perdió tanta sangre que acabo por fallecer al igual que su amante.

Desde entonces, solo se dedicó cuerpo y alma a criar a Shiori el solo, siendo padre soltero y viudo. Las mujeres se fijaban en el por su dinero; pero las rechazaba firmemente. Pero a veces pensaba que su pequeña necesitaba una buena madre y él una esposa mejor, pero en ese tiempo fue imposible hallarla.

Buenos días papi, despierta.- dijo la pequeña Shiori al entrar a la habitación de su padre en la mañana; se sube a la cama de Inuyasha y se pone a brincar en ella, despertando por completo a su papa. Ella era una pequeña muy alegre de dos años; era la luz y alegría de Inuyasha.

Buenos días, mi pequeña Shiori.- dijo Inuyasha al levantarse medio adormilado, con sus ojos dorados a medio abrir y su cabello negro revuelto. La pequeña Shiori solo se rio de él.

De que te ríes Shiori?.- pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

Te ves chistoso papi.- dijo Shiori al estar sentada a un lado de Inuyasha.

Bueno; ve a cambiarte para desayunar e irnos al trabajo.- dijo Inuyasha al besar su cabecita; Shiori se va a su habitación, mientras que él se levanta de la cama; demostrando que solo estaba en bóxer negro, mostrando su cuerpo bien formado con un vientre a cuadros y pecho fuerte. Se baña y se pone un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Va a la cocina donde Shiori lo estaba esperando mientras sacaba unas cosas de la alacena; ella tenía un vestidito rosa y zapatos negros; se dejó su cabello negro suelto.

Podemos desayunar panqueques, papi?.- pregunta Shiori al verlo con ojos dorados bastante ilusionados y alegres.

Claro pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha al cargarla y besarle su mejilla.

_Maldita Kikio; no te perdono tus engaños. Lo único bueno que hiciste en tu vida fue darme a mi hija Shiori.-_ pensó Inuyasha de inmediato. Se pone a hacer el desayuno tranquilamente; cuando termino sirvió el desayuno en la mesa, pone a Shiori en su sillita especial y desayunan tranquilamente.

Cuando acaban, se preparan para ir al trabajo de Inuyasha; él trabajaba en las empresas "Shikon", la cual fue herencia de su padre; él era uno de los dueños y vicepresidente; ya que su hermano mayor Sesshomaru era el presidente de la empresa.

Que hacen esos señores, papi?.- dijo Shiori al apuntar a la casa vecina; ellos vivían en un lujoso residencial; y a lado de su casa había movimiento de mudanza.

Es que alguien va a vivir en esa casa Shiori; mejor metete al auto para irnos; porque si no, tu tío Sesshomaru me llamara la atención por llegar tarde.- dijo Inuyasha al ponerla en su asiento de seguridad en la parte de atrás y abrocharle su cinturón.

/

Llegan a tiempo a la empresa de Inuyasha; y después de dejar a Shiori en la guardería y aguantar las insinuaciones de las mujeres se va a su oficina a trabajar tranquilamente; a la hora de almorzar fue por su hija para comer fuera. Cuando regresaron fue llamado a juntas por Sesshomaru. Su hermano era parecido a él; con cabello negro y largo, ojos dorados; solo que era más frio y le llevaba tres años más; así que él tenía 26. Era felizmente casado con Rin Kido y tenían un hijo de la edad de Shiori llamado Ryu.

En un momento voy; solo deja que lleve a Shiori a la guardería.- le responde Inuyasha.

No será necesario Inuyasha; puede quedarse con nosotros; ahí estará también mi pequeño para que jueguen.- le responde Sesshomaru frio; aunque no lo mostraba, apoyaba bastante a su hermano con Shiori, y estuvo para el cuándo sucedió lo de los engaños de Kikio y cuando nació Shiori; él quería mucho a su sobrina.

En serio ahí esta Ryu, tío?.- dijo Shiori muy feliz.

Así es pequeña; ve a jugar con el.- dijo Sesshoumaru.

Mi pequeña tan feliz; a pesar de que la pario una malvada mujer.- dijo Inuyasha.

Pero eso fue hace dos años; eres viudo y padre soltero. No crees que sea tiempo que busques a una mujer diferente para que sea tu esposa y a la vez madre de Shiori?.- le dice su hermano al entrar a juntas.

Sabes que me interesa una mujer que quiera a mi hijita y a mí a la vez; no una que solo me busque por dinero. Si no la encuentro y tengo que seguir siendo padre soltero así será.-  dijo Inuyasha; entran a juntas, donde estaban los demas ejecutivos: Miroku y Kouga Higurashi; Miroku era ejecutivo encargado de producción. Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha. Kouga es ejecutivo encargado de Ventas; tenía cabello negro en una coleta alta y ojos verdes, a diferencia de Miroku, no se llevaba bien con Inuyasha. El y Miroku son primos de la misma edad de Inuyasha.

Y bien para que nos convocaron?.- pregunta Kouga.

Pues sabrán; el puesto de diseñadora esta vacío desde hace tres semanas y ya nos urge una empleada que lo ocupe de inmediato; pero saben que ella debe ser inteligente, capaz de hacer su trabajo y saber del tema, además de ser comprometida con el trabajo. Si no contratamos una pronto, nos iremos abajo; así que acepto sugerencias.- dijo Sesshomaru. Cuando Sesshomaru dijo las características; Miroku y Kouga se les ilumino el rostro y hablaron algo entre sí.

Si conocen a alguien díganlo; no lo guarden en secreto.- dijo Inuyasha.

Verán; aquí Miroku y yo conocemos a la diseñadora perfecta; ella es mi hermana menor; pero es una buena diseñadora muy seria y cumplidora con sus deberes; ella seria quien buscan para el puesto.- dijo Kouga de repente.

Se puede saber su nombre?.- pregunta Sesshomaru.

Claro; el nombre de mi prima es Kagome Higurashi.- dijo Miroku.

Te refieres a Kagome Higurashi; la mujer más inteligente de Japón?.- dijo Sesshomaru asombrado.

La misma; tiene dieciocho años; pero hace tres que termino la universidad con honores.-

Entonces díganle que se presente mañana a primera hora; yo mismo sabré si es ella.- dijo Sesshomaru. Salen de juntas para seguir con su trabajo; a la hora de salir; Inuyasha y Shiori se van a su casa; entran y cenan tranquilamente. Inuyasha acuesta a Shiori en su cama después de bañarla; la arropa con cuidado y amor. Después él se va para prepararse a dormir. Pero escucha algo raro en la casa de a lado; y se pone a investigar; resulta que alguien se había metido a esa casa con malas intenciones y él de inmediato va a ayudar a su vecino.

/

La vecina que se mudó a lado de la casa de Inuyasha era una joven hermosa llamada Kagome Higurashi tenía cuerpo hermoso con curvas definidas y envidiables, ojos verdes como su hermano Kouga y cabello negro largo; tenía dieciocho años pero tenía un enorme ingenio de 300 puntos; y por lo mismo acabo la universidad a los quince años; y a los dieciséis años se independizo. Al graduarse; todas las mejores empresas la solicitaban, pues querían a alguien con su ingenio. Trabajo tres años de diseñadora en una gran empresa llamada "TAKEKUA"; pero el jefe de ella el señor Takekua poco a poco la empezó a acosar hasta casi intentar sobrepasarse con ella. Pero Kagome usando su genio lo demando logrando ganar su demanda, a pesar de que el jefe acosador quiso sobornar al juez y jurado; pero ella fue más lista y lo venció. Pero además de ser acusado de intento de violación y acoso sexual; resulta que Takekua tenía contratos fraudulentos y estafadores. Muchos de los afectados lo querían ver en la cárcel por ser estafados por él, pero jamás pudieron hacerlo. Pero Kagome con su inteligencia si pudo. Ella y los afectados recibieron cincuenta millones de dólares y el jefe estafador estaba en rejas por lo menos toda su vida; su empresa fue vendida y comprada por otro negociador.

Con el dinero ganado, se compró una casa en el lujoso residencial donde vivía Inuyasha; justo al lado de su casa. Además de un buen guardarropa; zapatos y un coche; pero como le quedaba más dinero, dono un millón de dólares a una organización que ayuda a niños con cáncer. Estaba apenas arreglándose para dormir; pero antes le había hablado Kouga sobre una nueva oportunidad de trabajo en la empresa "Shikon" como diseñadora.

Hablas en serio hermano?.- pregunto Kagome mientras preparaba leche para un café.

Así es hermanita; mañana a primera hora quieren que te presentes. Pero estoy seguro que te aceptaran porque eres bien inteligente.- dijo Kouga por teléfono.

De acuerdo ahí estaré mañana; nos vemos.- dijo Kagome; cuelga el teléfono y se pone a preparar su café; pero en eso escucha unos ruidos raros; agarra el cuchillo más filoso que tiene y se pone a investigar; pero mientras caminaba con sigilo; alguien le tapa de inmediato la boca.

Quieta hermosura; que no quiero dañarte antes de divertirme contigo.- dijo ese mal hombre al quitarle el cuchillo y aventarlo a otro lugar.

Largo de aquí, si no quieres que llame a la policía.- dijo Kagome mientras se soltaba de él. Ella jamás se asustaba, debido a que su cerebro le decía que el miedo no ayudaba para nada. Siempre le hacía caso a su lógica.

Llamar a la policía; si como no, acaso no sabes quién soy?.- dijo el hombre amenazadoramente con intención de asustarla.

Un tipo sin suerte que holgazanea y para pagar sus vicios les roba a los demás; además que le gusta hacerse el macho fuerte y rudo frente a las mujeres, pero siempre falla.- dijo Kagome fríamente.

Maldita; ya verás.- dijo ese hombre enojado, pero en eso es golpeado por alguien.

Que no entiendes que ella dijo que no molestes?.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al golpear al maleante en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y en eso se acerca a Kagome para ver cómo estaba quien llamo a la policía, pero ella agarra el cuchillo y lo amenaza.

Atrás si no quieres ser lastimado.- dijo Kagome al tener el cuchillo en la mano. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de su actitud, pues creyó que estaría asustada o algo, pero era todo lo contrario. La recorre con la vista, observo que tenía un buen cuerpo delgado; hermoso rostro con bonitos ojos verdes que no denotaban miedo; cabello negro largo. En fin era hermosa.

Calma muchacha; no vine con este maleante, vine para ayudarte.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de que baje el cuchillo.

Como sé que no mientes?.- dijo Kagome mientras aún tenía el cuchillo en su mano amenazándolo; como toda genio desconfiaba de los demás.

Si me hubiese venido con este; te habría amenazado con el.- dijo Inuyasha. Kagome observo sus ojos y vio que decían la verdad; así que bajo el cuchillo y lo dejo a un lado; discretamente volvió a observar a ese hombre. Vio que tenía cuerpo atlético y sus músculos y cuadros del vientre se le notaban en la camisa que llevaba al igual que unos hombros anchos; piel bronceada, ojos dorados como el oro fundido y una cabellera larga y negra que le llegaba a la cintura; sin duda era guapo.

_Calma Kagome, solo es una superficialidad lo que ves, no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos.-_ dijo de repente la lógica cerebral de Kagome; haciendo que se calme, por suerte ella sabía esconder sus sentimientos, así que Inuyasha no noto nada.

Te encuentras bien?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Sí; quieres tomar algo?.- ofrece Kagome de repente al caminar a su cocina nueva.

Un café estaría bien.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la acompañaba a la cocina, en el trayecto nadie dijo nada; pero Inuyasha la vuelve observar, sin duda esa mujer era muy hermosa; y por lo que mostro hace rato, ella no se dejaba vencer por nada; quería decir que sabía pensar las cosas. En ese momento llega la policía y se llevan al maleante, que últimamente estaba haciendo estragos en ese residencial.

Cuál es tu nombre?.- dijo Inuyasha al estar en la cocina.

Kagome Higurashi, y el tuyo?.- dijo Kagome mientras le daba una taza de café termogénico; ese que ayudaba a quemar grasa naturalmente y sobres de substituto de azúcar. Inuyasha se sorprende de su nombre; pues así se llamaba la mujer más inteligente de Japón; pero pensó que debía ser coincidencia; pues ella no debía ser la única mujer con ese nombre.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho.- dijo Inuyasha al beber de su café.

Un gusto.- dijo Kagome al beber el suyo.

Que café es este?.- pregunta Inuyasha al beberlo extrañado.

Es café natural termogénico; ayuda a quemar grasas difíciles, no es diurético.- dijo Kagome sin preocuparse. Después de un rato, Inuyasha se retira a su casa para dormir; solo que cuando entra, Shiori corre a él llorando.

Que tienes Shiori, porque lloras princesa?.- pregunta Inuyasha al agacharse a la altura de su hijita.

Me despertaron unos ruidos raros y no te vi papi; creí que te hicieron algo y te llevaron.- dijo Shiori al mostrarle sus ojitos dorados llenos de lagrimitas.

No pasa nada pequeña todo está bien; jamás me separaran de ti Shiori; te lo prometo.- dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Shiori; jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a ella. Shiori era su todo en esta vida.

En serio papi?.- dijo Shiori sonriendo.

Así es pequeña; ven a dormir.- dijo Inuyasha tranquilizando a su pequeña de dos años; mientras la arropo de nuevo en su cama él se va a la suya; pero seguía pensando en esa nueva vecina que conoció; no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era hermosa, no había que dudarlo; pero cuando él le dijo su nombre, ella actuó indiferente; no como otras mujeres que intentan seducirlo cuando saben quién es. Tal pareciera que a ella no le importaba su estatus social.

/

Kagome estaba en su cama tratando de dormir; pero cuando cerraba los ojos; en su mente aparecía la imagen de su vecino, con esos inconfundibles ojos dorados y larga cabellera negra; se sentía diferente cuando estuvo con él al salvarle la vida de ese maleante y cuando le invito un café como cortesía por su ayuda; no negaba que él era muy guapo.

Calma Kagome; solo fue un hombre común como para que estés pensando en él; así que mejor duerme que mañana tienes entrevista de trabajo. Las metas de la vida son importantes que nada.- dijo Kagome al escuchar de nuevo a su cerebro y se pone a dormir.

/

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha junto con su pequeña se van al trabajo como siempre; pero de inmediato es llamado por Sesshomaru a la sala de juntas.

Que sucede esta vez hermano?.- pregunta Inuyasha algo fastidiado.

Te recuerdo que hoy es el dia que llegara una candidata al puesto de disenadora que falta; y como el vicepresidente y uno de los dueños de la empresa debes estar presente.- dijo Sesshomaru muy frio; en ese momento entra Miroku a juntas.

Ya pronto llega tu prima Miroku?.- pregunta Sesshomaru; a él no le gustaba la impuntualidad de los empleados ni candidatos a entrevistar.

Calma que solo faltan ocho minutos para su entrevista; y no te preocupes que ya está llegando, ella tampoco gusta de la impuntualidad, Kouga ahorita la está recibiendo abajo para guiarla.- dijo Miroku; en ese momento entra Kouga con la candidata. Inuyasha se sorprende que la candidata solicitada era nada menos que su vecina, la que salvo ayer; entonces su nueva vecina si era Kagome Higurashi, la más inteligente del país. Se emboba al verla vestida de manera formal pero le daba un toque sexy; tenía una falda corta negra dejando ver sus largas piernas que estaba cubiertas por medias negras, camisa blanca y un saco ajustado a su cuerpo, tenía puestos zapatos de tacones de aguja altos color negro; además se dejó su cabello suelto. Kagome no se sorprende de ver a su vecino ahí; pues ya sabía que él era uno de los dueños de la empresa, pero veía que se veía guapo con su impecable traje negro; su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta.

Bueno; usted es Kagome Higurashi, me imagino.- dijo Sesshomaru al verla.

La misma.-

Yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho; y él es mi hermano Inuyasha; somos los dueños de esta empresa.-

Ya lo conocí ayer.- dijo Kagome de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

En serio?.- pregunta Sesshomaru.

Así es hermano; ella es mi vecina de al lado; y ayer la conocí cuando un maleante entro a su casa tratando de hacerle daño; le salve la vida.- dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente.

Te hicieron daño Kagome; estas bien hermanita?.- dijo Kouga exageradamente preocupado por Kagome.

No te preocupes Kouga; estoy bien. Ahora empecemos con la entrevista de trabajo; que para eso fui solicitada.- dijo Kagome. Sesshomaru empieza con las preguntas, las cuales Kagome respondió con gran inteligencia sorprendiendo a todos; Sesshomaru también le hizo un test de IQ para saber si era cierto lo que decían de ella sobre ser la más inteligente de la nación, lo cual Kagome hizo con facilidad; cuando los dueños ven el resultado se sorprenden.

En verdad si es ella; tiene un IQ de 300 puntos; es impresionante.- dijo Inuyasha al ver los papeles.-Solo que edad tiene?- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Tengo dieciocho años; pero por mi inteligencia, termine la universidad a los quince.- dijo Kagome muy tranquila

Entonces señorita Higurashi; queda contratada para diseñadora; ahora mismo la llevan a su oficina.- dijo Sesshomaru. Salen de juntas; y de repente Miroku y Kouga se acercan a Kagome.

Que tal te fue Kagome?.- dijo Miroku de repente.

Me contrataron.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

Era lógico; pues tienes un gran genio hermanita.- dijo Kouga triunfante. En ese momento Inuyasha llama a Kagome para llevarla a su nueva oficina; al llegar Kagome pudo observar que su oficina era espaciosa, un gran escritorio con computadora; una mesa de dibujo, baño propio y una pared de vidrio que daba a la calle.

Bueno Kagome aquí estas; siéntete cómoda.- dijo Inuyasha al entrar a la nueva oficina; Kagome sonrió de lo bonita que es su oficina, y los planes que tenía para sentirla suya.

Es hermosa.- dijo Kagome al darle un recorrido visual.

Sí que lo es.- dijo Inuyasha de repente; pero no se refería a la oficina, se refería a Kagome precisamente. Pero Kagome noto su tono de voz enseguida, pero no dijo nada.

Bueno; gracias por todo señor Taisho, es mejor que empiece a trabajar.- dijo Kagome de repente, como queriendo correrlo de ahí.

Si necesitas algo, estaré en la oficina de enfrente.- dijo Inuyasha de repente, queriendo estar más tiempo con ella.

Gracias por la oferta.- dijo Kagome bastante seria.

En serio para lo que sea.-

Señor Taisho; que no tiene trabajo por hacer?.- dijo Kagome de repente.

Sí, pero como dueño de esta empresa lo puedo hacer después.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de quedarse un poco más con ella; se sentía diferente cuando estaba con Kagome.

Pero como dueño; debe dar el ejemplo así que vaya a trabajar.- dijo Kagome sin seguirle nada.

Entonces como el vicepresidente, dictare que nos quedemos un rato más platicando en este lugar.- dijo Inuyasha como adoptando un tono presidencial.

Y yo seré la rebelde empleada que dice que quiere trabajar de una vez.- dijo Kagome sin dejar su voz seria.

Que genio; no te vayan a salir arrugas y canas por cascarrabias.- dijo Inuyasha en tono de broma, queriendo hacerla reír un rato, pero no funciono.

Señor Taisho; de una vez le diré que no tolero las bromas, las detesto.- dijo Kagome sorprendiéndolo; Inuyasha solo sale de ahí sorprendido.

Vaya que es seria; pero bueno así son los grandes genios del mundo; no les gustan las bromas y son bastante serios; solo que a ella no le queda esa seria y fría personalidad. Si Sesshomaru no fuese mi hermano; diría que es hermano de ella; pero no es así, ella es la hermana de ese lobo.- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja al estar en su escritorio trabajando.

Buenos días señor Taisho; le traigo su café.- dijo de repente una secretaria con voz seductora al entrar con una bandeja que tenía una taza y tetera llena de café; además de un azucarero. Ella tenía puesta ropa muy provocativa y ajustada, tratando de llamar la atención de Inuyasha, pero sin éxito.

Déjalo en ese mueble y retírate.- dijo Inuyasha sin siquiera voltear a verla. A la secretaria no le gusto eso.

Porque mejor no lo tomamos juntos y después almorzamos?.- dice de nuevo la mujer, queriendo sentarse en el escritorio, solo que Inuyasha se lo impide.

Misuki; te pagamos para que hagas trabajo de secretaria, no trabajo de una vulgar cualquiera. Si quieres seguir en este empleo, te sugiero que te vayas y comiences con el trabajo por el cual fuiste contratada.- dijo Inuyasha amenazador; haciendo que Misuki se asuste y se retire de ahí.

Inuyasha se la pasa la mañana trabajando; solo que de vez en cuando iba a la guardería a ver como seguía su pequeña Shiori; cuando estaba de nuevo en su oficina, escucha pasos de unos tacones en el pasillo. Sale para ver que era y resulta que era Kagome que salía del cuarto donde tenían la cafetera; en su mano izquierda tenía una taza humeante de café, y en la derecha tenía unos papeles.

Señor Taisho; aquí están los dibujos que me pidieron que le entregue.- dijo Kagome al verlo de repente.

Quien me los manda?.-

El señor Sesshomaru, dijo que usted se encargaba de revisión de bocetos.-

Y los terminaste ya?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido. La antigua diseñadora era floja y tardaba horas para hacer un solo dibujo, y por eso fue despedida. Pero Kagome, trabajaba cinco veces más rápido.

Así es; yo no flojeo cuando se trata de labores.-

Entonces déjamelos en mi escritorio para revisarlos.- dijo Inuyasha; Kagome hace lo que le pide, pero rápido se va de ahí, antes que el intentara algo. Se acercaba la hora de comer; e Inuyasha va por la pequeña Shiori a comer pizza en su oficina.

De qué quieres la pizza, princesa?.- dijo Inuyasha al tener el teléfono en la mano.

De pepperoni, papi.- dijo Shiori mientras jugaba con sus muñecas. Inuyasha hace el pedido; pero mientras la esperaba va con Kagome para invitarla a almorzar con él y su hija.

Quieres comer conmigo y mi hija, Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha al entrar a la oficina de Kagome; ella solo voltea a verlo cuando dijo "mi hija".

Tiene una hija, señor Inuyasha?.-  pregunta Kagome al verlo.

Así es; quieres venir a comer?.-

Mejor pregúntele a su esposa eso; no estaría bien que invite a otra mujer a comer con usted; más aún cuando tiene una hija acompañándolo; eso es una vergüenza.- dijo Kagome bastante seria. Inuyasha se va sorprendido, al parecer nadie le había dicho que era viudo.

/

Los siguientes días; Inuyasha trataba de tener trato informal con Kagome. No sabía exactamente qué, pero había algo en ella que a él le gustaba. Pero Kagome ponía una muralla entre los dos cuando el intentaba eso; al parecer solo quería un trato de jefe y empleada; no un trato más allá del trabajo.

No quieres salir a cenar Kagome?.- pregunto Inuyasha un día cuando salieron de trabajar.

Tengo cosas que hacer señor Taisho; mejor preocúpese por su hija.- dijo Kagome al subir a su auto y retirarse a quien sabe dónde.

Nos vamos a casa, papi?.-

Así es pequeña, sube a tu silla del auto.- dijo Inuyasha a su hija mientras observaba a Kagome retirarse a un rumbo diferente, que no era el acostumbrado para llegar a su casa.

_Vaya, esto es diferente. Pero de todos modos no me rendiré hasta hacer que dejes tu seriedad Kagome, y empieces a tener un trato informal conmigo.-_ pensó el moreno al subir a su auto y conducir a su hogar. Había algo que lo quería unir a Kagome.

CONTINUARA…..

**HOLA CHICAS; SE QUE DIJE QUE LA PUBLICARIA AL ACABAR LA OTRA HISTORIA, PERO NO PUDE MAS. ASI QUE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA HISTORIA GANADORA.**

**CUIDENSE**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; pero la idea me pertenece a mi.**

_Vaya, esto es diferente. Pero de todos modos no me rendiré hasta hacer que dejes tu seriedad Kagome, y empieces a tener un trato informal conmigo.-__ pensó el moreno al subir a su auto y conducir a su hogar. Había algo que lo quería unir a Kagome._

/

**Capítulo 2.-**

Ya en la noche, después de que Inuyasha arropó a su pequeña Shiori para que duerma; él se dirigió a su estudio para hacer unos trabajos pendientes de la compañía. Al terminar se va dar una ducha en el baño de su habitación, después de salir y ponerse nada más unos bóxer para dormir; ya que a él solo le gustaba dormir así; y cuando hacia frio entonces se ponía una pijama, se peinaba su largo cabello negro y se lo ato en una coleta baja. Por la noche se despierta al escuchar su puerta abrirse; creyó que era Shiori quien le pediría dormir con él porque tuvo pesadillas de nuevo, pero resulta que quien entró fue Kagome quien estaba envuelta en una larga bata blanca y se dirigía lentamente a él.

Kagome, ¿Qué sucede; necesitas algo?.- pregunta Inuyasha confuso, pero ella solo le calla poniéndole un dedo en sus labios; Inuyasha alcanza a ver en sus ojos verdes un brillo de deseo y pasión.

No sabes cuánto te deseo Inuyasha, desde que te vi por primera vez.- dijo Kagome mientras se ponía encima de él y empezaba a besarle por todo su pecho, sube hasta su cuello y finalmente le da un largo y apasionado beso en sus labios, Inuyasha no se resiste y le corresponde de igual manera; lleva sus manos en el nudo de la bata y resulta que Kagome estaba usando un camisón de seda, de esos que son para seducir.

Yo también te deseo de igual manera Kagome; hay que ser discretos o mi hijita se despertará.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla de nuevo; la coloca debajo de él pero en ese momento ella desaparece y el despierta todo agitado y sudado. Resulta que todo era un sueño, pero era uno que lo dejaba agitado y cierta parte de su anatomía estaba bastante excitada.

¿Pero que me sucede al estar soñando a Kagome así?; jamás me ha sucedido algo así.- dijo Inuyasha al acomodarse de nuevo en su cama. Era cierto, el jamás había soñado con mujeres, ni siquiera cuando estaba casado con Kikio le sucedió algo así; podía atraer mujeres sin querer hacerlo, pero el solo tenía ojos para su Shiori.

/

Al día siguiente estaba apenas entrando al elevador de la compañía que lo llevaría a su oficina; la cual estaba cerca de la guardería donde dejaba a Shiori.

Espere un momento, señor Taisho también quiero entrar en el elevador.- dijo una voz femenina, el voltea y ve que era nada más y nada menos que Kagome, la mujer que estaba anoche soñando; ve que se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con botas del mismo color con tacón de aguja, pero tenía una blusa morada estilo halter de seda con un poco de escote por enfrente, sin mencionar que tenía su cabello amarrado en coleta alta se veía bonita.

Ah, si pasa Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha mientras se hacia un lado, junto con Shiori que estaba agarrada de su mano. Los tres pasan al elevador; Inuyasha trataba de controlarse pues al estar con Kagome y recordar lo que soñó anoche no ayudaba mucho a mantenerse controlado.

¿Tú vives a lado de mi casa verdad?.- pregunta Shiori inocentemente mientras sonreía; Kagome la ve y de inmediato le pareció una pequeña niña tierna y hermosa; pensó de inmediato que es la viva imagen de su padre debido a su cabello negro y ojos dorados.

No molestes Shiori.- dijo Inuyasha de repente.

No se preocupe señor Taisho. Así es pequeña vivo a lado de tu casa y también trabajo aquí con tu papa, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?.- pregunta Kagome tiernamente mientras se agachaba con cuidado y le sonreía a Shiori; Inuyasha se sorprende de ese gesto. Con él y los demás miembros del trabajo ella es muy seria y reservada, pero con su hija es una ternura.

Me llamo Shiori y tengo dos años, según dice mi papi. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?.- dijo Shiori mientras le sonreía con toda su alegría e inocencia infantil. Inuyasha se sorprende de eso, pues su hija no era así con gente extraña, ella los evitaba normalmente, pero con Kagome se comportaba como si la hubiese conocido desde siempre.

Yo soy Kagome.-

¿Papi, no es ella a quien estabas buscando anoche?.- pregunta Shiori de repente sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como a Kagome.

¿A qué te refieres princesa?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

Es que anoche me desperté papi, y te escuche decir: Kagome no te vayas, por favor no me dejes y Kagome quédate conmigo.- dijo Shiori con toda su inocencia; provocando que su padre y Kagome se pongan tensos, por suerte el elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado y Kagome se fue velozmente a su oficina.

_Chaparra indiscreta.-_ pensó Inuyasha de inmediato; va hacia el cuarto de guardería y deja a Shiori ahí, pero lo curioso es que Shiori le pedía que se quede un poco más con ella, que no quería estar allí, eso lo tuvo pensativo durante todo el rato que estaba trabajando en su oficina. En ese momento entra Miroku con unos reportes.

Hola amigo, aquí te traje unos papeles del área de producción para que los revises.- dijo Miroku con su habitual buen humor, pero observo que Inuyasha no le prestaba atención ya que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamiento.

Si, gracias.- dijo Inuyasha pensativo.

Y sabes; acabo de pasar a la oficina de Kagome y ella me dijo que está enamorada del rey de Francia, y de hecho planean una boda pronto.- dijo Miroku para ver si Inuyasha le prestaba atención a sus tonterías.

¿Qué cómo dices?.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al ver a Miroku, pero observo que este solo reía.

Lo dije para ver si me escuchabas lo que te estaba diciendo, es que como sé cuánto te atrae mi prima, se me ocurrió decirte eso.- dijo Miroku al ponerse de frente.

Ella no me atrae; solo me interesa su forma de ser.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar aquello.

Bueno ya; ¿Y porque andabas tan pensativo?.-

Es que cuando deje a mi pequeña en la guardería, ella lloró y suplicó que no la deje ahí, que mejor me la lleve conmigo.- dijo Inuyasha repasando las palabras de su pequeña Shiori.

Eso es de preocuparse; las últimas semanas hemos tenido reportes y quejas de que los infantes de los empleados no quieren estar en la guardería ya que les asusta algo de ahí.- dijo Miroku, poniendo a Inuyasha tenso.

Debo ver las grabaciones de estos días para saber que sucede ahí.-

/

Después de un rato de platicar con Miroku sobre los reportes que le dio; entra Kagome con unos bocetos de diseño que acababa de hacer; Inuyasha se pone tenso por lo que paso hace un momento.

Señor Taisho, aquí le traigo los dibujos que necesitan revisar en la siguiente junta.- dijo Kagome con su habitual seriedad.

Gracias Kagome; y perdona lo que paso con mi pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha al recordar ese hecho.

No se preocupe; ella no sabía nada. ¿Pero no cree que su esposa se haya sentido mal que usted piense en otra mujer?.- dijo Kagome de repente; ella todavía no sabía que Inuyasha era viudo y padre soltero.

Kagome; quiero que sepas de una vez por todas que no estoy casado; enviude cuando nació mi pequeña y desde entonces no tengo relación sentimental alguna, porque solo me ocupo cuerpo y alma a criar a Shiori yo solo.- dijo Inuyasha para que Kagome la sepa como todo mundo.

¿No cree que eso es poco convincente para intentar tener algo conmigo?.- dijo Kagome seria, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, al parecer no le creyó.

Kagome; yo no miento cuando es asunto serio como esto. Mi esposa murió cuando Shiori nació, si no me crees observa.- dijo Inuyasha sacando un certificado de defunción. Kagome lo observa con cuidado, y como le ensenaron en la universidad a distinguir documentos falsificados; pudo comprobar que lo que dijo Inuyasha es cierto, su esposa murió por un accidente de auto y perdió mucha sangre.

¿Cómo fue eso del accidente; un borracho se les atravesó en su camino mientras iba al hospital?.-

No fue así; es algo que no me gusta recordar.- dijo Inuyasha conteniendo su furia al recordar como ese día, Kikio se escapó con su amante a otro lugar para alejarlo de su hija, pero ellos tuvieron ese accidente del cual no salieron vivos, solo su hijita sobrevivió. En ese momento siente una mano en su hombro; que resulto ser de Kagome mientras ella dejaba esos papeles en el escritorio.

No le estoy pidiendo que me cuente todo de una vez; creo que eso fue algo que no debí entrometerme. Si quiere contarme todo después; está bien.- dijo Kagome con voz de apoyo incondicional; lo cual le resulto sorprendente a Inuyasha, pero no se queja y se lleva la mano libre de ella a sus labios para besarla.

Gracias por entenderlo Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba su mano.

_No te dejes llevar Kagome; solo fue un gesto de amabilidad común; no es para tanto.-_ pensó de inmediato la lógica de Kagome; la cual le resultaba más difícil escuchar cuando estaba cerca de Inuyasha. –Señor Taisho ¿me devuelve mi mano?.- dijo Kagome de repente; haciendo que Inuyasha recupere el sentido; es que se quedó embelesado de la suavidad de su piel y la amabilidad que mostraba los verdes ojos de Kagome.

No hasta que empieces a tutearme.- dijo Inuyasha de repente.

No es momento para eso señor Taisho; mejor déjeme ir porque tengo trabajo que hacer.- dijo Kagome sin ceder a su petición, estar cerca de él era un peligro para su control emocional.

Entonces no te dejo ir.- dijo Inuyasha sin soltarle la mano; pero de repente sin que ella se dé cuenta; Inuyasha la jala a él y la sienta en sus piernas.

Que poco profesional de su parte; mas siendo usted un dueño de esta empresa.- dijo Kagome con toda seriedad y frialdad.

Es para asegurarme de que me tutees como quiero Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha queriéndola rodear con sus brazos pero ella se lo impide. Seguían forcejeando, Kagome quería salir de esa prisión de brazos, pero Inuyasha no quería soltarla hasta que ella lo trate informalmente, en ese momento entra alguien que al ver la escena se pone molesto.

Suelta de una vez a mí hermana bestia.- dijo Kouga de repente al atraer de repente a Kagome a él. Estaba buscando a Kagome por unas cosas; pero al estar en el pasillo escuchó la discusión y entró de repente.

Gracias Kouga.- dijo Kagome al irse de ahí.

De nada hermanita.-

No tienes por qué estar sobreprotegiéndola todo el tiempo; ella ya es adulta.- dijo Inuyasha molesto porque Kouga lo separó de Kagome.

Soy su hermano mayor; mi deber es protegerla de tipos como tu.- dijo Kouga enfrentándolo.

Yo no le hare nada que ella no quiera.-

¿Ah sí, y lo que acaba de suceder; que no querías soltarla hasta que ella te tuteara?.-dijo Kouga burlonamente.

Eso es asunto mío; entiende de una vez que ella ya es mayor de edad; deja de protegerla tanto como si fuese una bebe.-

No dejare de hacerlo si hay tipos que se quieren aprovechar de ella; debo proteger a mi hermana para que su inteligencia no se pierda por esa causa.- dijo Kouga sin ceder; desde que su madre murió, él se prometió proteger siempre a Kagome. Seguían discutiendo y todos en el piso los podían escuchar.

Basta ustedes dos; esto es una empresa no una prisión para que estén con ese comportamiento.- dijo Sesshomaru al entrar de repente; él era uno de los pocos que los podían separar.

/

A la hora del almuerzo; Kagome va almorzar afuera con su hermano Kouga y su primo Miroku; mientras que Inuyasha fue por Shiori para comer algo en su oficina. Cuando acabo la hora de comer, Inuyasha quiso regresar a Shiori a la guardería, ya que fue llamado a una junta, pero Shiori no quería volver allá.

Por favor papi, me quiero quedar contigo.- dijo Shiori aferrándose a su pierna.

Princesa Shiori, debo estar en juntas con tu tío.- dijo Inuyasha mientras intentaba hacer que se suelte.

Pero papi no quiero estar ahí, me da miedo.- dijo Shiori llorando mientras se aferraba de su pantalón. En eso Inuyasha observa unas marcas rojas en sus brazos y rostro como golpes pequeños; tal vez por eso su hija no quería estar en la guardería; en eso recuerda que Miroku le dijo que había quejas de los pequeños que no querían estar en guardería, después revisaría las cámaras con su hermano.

Señor Taisho; si quiere le puedo cuidar a su hija mientras esta en juntas; no tengo trabajo por hacer.- dijo Kagome de repente; Shiori se suelta de la pierna de su padre y se va con Kagome.

Si papi, me quiero quedar con Kagome mientras estas con tío Sesshomaru.- dijo Shiori más calmada.

Bueno; si no hay inconvenientes está bien; en una hora vendré por ella.- dijo Inuyasha al retirarse a sala de juntas; él y su hermano estaban haciendo tratos y negocios con otros empresarios. Cuando aprovechó para ir al baño, discretamente fue a la oficina de Kagome para ver como seguía su hija; y resultaba que ellas se estaban llevando bien, así que se sentía más tranquilo y regresa a la junta.

/

¿Qué vestido le queda mejor a mi muñeca?.- pregunta Shiori mientras jugaba con Kagome a las muñecas.

Mmmhhh; el verde.- dijo Kagome mientras peinaba una de las muñecas de Shiori; estaban jugando sentadas en el piso.

Si, se le ve bonito.- dijo Shiori feliz mientras vestía su muñeca. A Kagome le parecía tan tierna y feliz la pequeña, a pesar de que no tiene mama y su padre la crio solo.

Kagome, ¿me podías acomodar mi cabello por favor?.- pidió Shiori acercándose a Kagome; mostrándole una coleta deshecha.

Claro pequeña, y dime ¿Quieres mucho a tu papa?.- pregunta Kagome al peinarla de una forma cuidadosa.

Sí quiero mucho a mi papi, él me quiere mucho, me da de comer, me cuida y cuando estoy triste o asustada el me consuela diciéndome que jamás me separaran de el.- dijo Shiori con su inocencia infantil, mientras a su vez peinaba una de sus muñecas; Kagome casi le salen lágrimas de ternura por la forma en que la pequeña hablaba de su papa; se notaba que Inuyasha era un padre devoto.

Ya esta pequeña.- dijo Kagome al terminar de arreglarle el cabello.

Oye Shiori, ¿Por qué esta muñeca tiene un circulo pintado de negro en su frente?.- pregunta Kagome curiosa al ver una muñeca bebe con esa marca.

Es que se me cayó de las escaleras y se le hizo un chipote.- dijo Shiori tranquilamente; Kagome se aguantó la risa de escuchar eso; de verdad que ella era muy tierna. Seguían jugando mientras esperaban a que Inuyasha llegara por Shiori; juegan con las muñecas de Shiori, colorean, etc. en eso Shiori le da sueño y Kagome la acomoda en su sofá y le cuenta un cuento para que pueda dormir.

En cuanto Shiori esta cómodamente dormida en el sofá, Inuyasha entra para llevarse a Shiori, pero cuanto entra se sorprende de ver lo cómodamente dormida que está su pequeña hija; ella jamás lograba estar así de tranquila con nadie que no fuese él.

Señor Taisho, aquí esta Shiori; tenga cuidado ya que está dormida.- dijo Kagome al cargar a Shiori con cuidado de no despertarla y entregársela a Inuyasha.

Eehhh si, muchas gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha al cargar con sumo cuidado a su hija.

Fue un placer, es una buena niña.- dijo Kagome al sonreír; Inuyasha se sorprende de eso y alcanza ver que sus ojos estaban brillando de alegría, eso le encanto demasiado.

_Y me gustaría que después tú fueses la madre perfecta.-_ pensó Inuyasha al retirarse de ahí, para ir a su auto y descansar en su casa.

/

En la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha va con Sesshomaru a comentarle la situación de la guardería, ya que Shiori no quiso estar ahí de nuevo.

Te entiendo Inuyasha; tampoco Ryu quiere estar ahí cuando me lo traigo, es por eso que siempre está conmigo. También he escuchado quejas de nuestros empleados sobre lo que sus hijos comentan, la situación es preocupante.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio frente a Inuyasha; y sus hijos jugaban tranquilamente.

Lo sé, por eso te sugiero que echemos un vistazo a las grabaciones de las últimas semanas.- dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

Vayamos entonces a vigilancia a pedir las grabaciones.- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie con su hermano; y llevándose con ellos a Ryu y Shiori.

Hola señores Taisho, hoy no me llevaron a sus pequeños.- dijo Yura seductoramente al verlos; en ese momento Shiori se pone nerviosa al igual que su primo; lo cual sus padres notan de inmediato. Yura es la encargada de guardería, y era una de tantas mujeres que se les insinuaban.

Es que hoy queremos estar con ellos.- dijo Sesshomaru frio, caminando con su hermano hacia su objetivo. Van a vigilancia y le piden al guardia las cintas que necesitaban, las cuales le son entregadas con gusto. Después se dirigen a la oficina de Sesshomaru para revisarlas cuidadosamente.

Creo que Yura tiene que ver bastante con la situación de la guardería.- dijo Inuyasha al poner las grabaciones en su computadora.

También creo lo mismo, pero mejor cerciorémonos.- le responde su hermano; al ver las grabaciones se horrorizan de lo que están viendo. Con razón los pequenos no quieren estar en guardería.

CONTINUARA…..

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, no me pertenecen para nada.**

Creo que Yura tiene que ver bastante con la situación de la guardería.- dijo Inuyasha al poner las grabaciones en su computadora.

También creo lo mismo, pero mejor cerciorémonos.- le responde su hermano; al ver las grabaciones se horrorizan de lo que están viendo. Con razón los pequeños no quieren estar en guardería.

/

**Capítulo 3.-**

Ambos hermanos se enojaban y horrorizaban de ver en los videos como Yura maltrataba horriblemente a los pequeños niños, les gritaba feo, los golpeaba terriblemente si lloraban o hacían algo que a ella no le gustaba y hasta a veces los castigaba con dejarlos sin comer, pero sin importarle quienes sean sus padres, ella también se descargaba con los hijos de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Ellos lo pasaban peor ya que Yura les estaba obligando a que le digan "Mama" porque según ella, algún día será la señora Taisho con Sesshomaru o Inuyasha como esposa, como ellos le decían que no era su mami y Ryu decía que ya tenía una mami que quería mucho, les pegaba fuerte y hasta a veces con un palo grueso llevaba tan crueles actos. Lo más descarado es que consumía alcohol enfrente de los pequeños.

CALLATE YA BASTARDA; DEJA DE ESTAR LLORANDO!.- le grita Yura a una pequeña niña que estaba llorando porque Yura le pegó, solo por derramar sin querer un poco de jugo en su vestido.

Shiori, si me dices "mama", te daré más comida, también va contigo Ryu, a ambos les daré mas comida y un poco de esta agua mágica si me empiezan a decir mama de una vez.- dijo Yura cínicamente al mostrarles una botella de vino tinto.

Tú no eres mi mama, yo ya tengo mami que quiero mucho, al igual que papi.- dijo Ryu, oponiéndose a la proposición de la mala niñera.

Papi dice que esa agua mágica es para los grandes y que los niños no la debemos tomar; además yo no tengo mami; y no quiero que seas tú.- le enfrenta Shiori; pero ambos pequeños la pasaron mal, ya que Yura les dio unas buenas bofetadas y nalgadas crueles a los primitos.

Y ustedes que saben mocoso consentidos?; algún día seré la madre de uno de ustedes cuando tenga a uno de sus padres bajo mi encanto.- les dijo Yura al golpearlos.

Todas esas cosas crueles estaban presenciando ambos hermanos, pero se enfurecían aún más cuando veían como Yura les pegaba a Ryu y Shiori, solo porque ambos no le quieren decir mama, y también cuando le contestaban que no la querían como una.

Ahora entiendo porque mi hijita Shiori tenía esas marcas de golpes. Maldita mujer- dijo Inuyasha furioso, al recordar cuando le veía a Shiori marcas rojas de golpes en su cuerpo.

Lo se Inuyasha, entiendo tu enojo porque me siento igual al ver como trataba a mi pequeño también, pero lo mejor es que ahorita llamemos a la policía y les presentemos esto como evidencia para encarcelar a esa mujer.- le dice Sesshomaru; ambos llaman a la policía y les piden que vayan directamente a su empresa "Shikon" para una denuncia.

Kagome, tienes pendientes por hacer?.- pregunta Inuyasha cuando entro a la oficina de Kagome.

Ya los termine, porque la pregunta señor Taisho?.- le contesta Kagome al levantar la mirada de la computadora para ver los ojos de Inuyasha.

Es que mi hermano y yo debemos resolver unas cosas con guardería, y me preguntaba si tu quisieras…?.- decía Inuyasha nervioso; ya que los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes de Kagome lo estremecían; además que no estaba seguro si ella aceptaría su propuesta.

Quiere que cuide a su hija y el hijo del señor Sesshomaru?.- dice Kagome al terminar la pregunta por él.

Así es; si no es molestia.- le dice Inuyasha esperando su respuesta.

Claro que no lo es; con confianza déjemelos.- le dice Kagome al sonreír; Inuyasha se asombraba cada vez que hacia eso; solamente deseaba que ella también sonriera cuando estaba con él y sin Shiori. Inuyasha se retira y regresa casi al instante con su pequeña y su sobrino acompañado de Sesshomaru. Shiori fue corriendo a los brazos de Kagome, contenta de verla de nuevo.

En unos momentos vendremos por ellos; señorita Higurashi.- le dice Sesshomaru fríamente como siempre.

No se preocupen, vayan tranquilos.- les contesta Kagome; ambos hermanos se retiran de ahí, para recibir a la policía.

Kagome, jugamos a las atrapadas?. Pregunta Shiori contenta.

Si quieres pequeña; y tú que dices Ryu?.- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Sí, pero tú debes caminar en tus rodillas, estas grande y nos ganaras fácilmente, no se vale.- dijo Ryu haciendo carita de reproche; Kagome solo ríe y se agacha quedando sobre sus rodillas y moviéndose así; ambos pequeños ríen y juegan con ella.

/

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban en la sala de juntas con el cuerpo policiaco, mostrando los videos que incriminan a Yura por maltrato y negligencia infantil e ingerir alcohol en lugares públicos; y más aún ofrecerlo a niños.

Usted es Yura Sakasagami?.- pregunta uno de los policías al dirigirse con ambos hermanos a guardería.

Así es; que se les ofrece?.- pregunta Yura con voz coqueta; pero en ese momento siente que sus manos son esposadas por detrás.

Esta arrestada por maltrato y negligencia infantil; además de consumo de alcohol en lugar público y ofrecerlo a menores de edad.- dijo el comandante al llevarla esposada afuera.

No es verdad; los señores Taisho me tendieron una trampa.- dijo Yura enloqueciendo por ser descubierta.

No necesitamos eso para encerrarte tras las rejas Yura.- dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

Pequeños angelitos, verdad que la tía Yura los trata bien?.- dijo Yura desesperadamente al ver a los niños, tratando de salvarse.

No es cierto; ella es mala.- dijo una niña de dos años.

Es cierto, ella nos pega con un palo y nos grita.- dijo otro niño de la edad de la otra pequeña.

Además que quiere que bebamos vino y cerveza, y muchas veces nos deja sin comer.- dijo otra pequeña de cinco años.

Ya vez Yura?; los niños no mienten.- dijo Inuyasha burlón.

Malditos mocosos; debí acabar con ustedes cuando tenía oportunidad.- dijo Yura fuera de sí misma, al ser arrastrada por la policía hasta la comisaria; donde estaría muchísimos años.

Pondré un anuncio en el periódico, solicitando una niñera para guardería.- dijo Inuyasha cuando se dirigió con su hermano a su oficina.

Después nos preocuparemos de eso; ahora vayamos por nuestros pequeños.- le contesta Sesshomaru; pasan a la oficina de Kagome, donde encuentran a sus hijos coloreando en el piso con ella.

Papi!.- dijeron Shiori y Ryu al ver a su respectivo padre.

Te la pasaste bien Ryu?.- le pregunta Sesshomaru al cargar a su hijo.

Si papi; Kagome es buena con nosotros.- le dice Ryu sonriente con sus ojitos grises brillándole de inocencia; algo que a Sesshomaru le gustaba porque así eran los ojos de su amada esposa Rin.

Que tanto hicieron, princesa?.- pregunta Inuyasha al cargar a Shiori, observo que a cada lado de su copete tenía un pequeño moño azul cielo, Kagome debió habérselos puesto en ese rato.

Jugamos a las atrapadas, después Kagome nos contó el cuento de "Las habichuelas mágicas", y después nos pusimos a dibujar y colorear.- dijo Shiori contenta. En eso ambos pequeños se ponen a recoger sus dibujos y retirarse con sus padres.

Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestros pequeños, señorita Higurashi.- dijo Sesshomaru cordialmente antes de retirarse a su oficina con Ryu.

Hasta luego Kagome.- dijo Ryu al despedirse de ella con un abrazo.

Adiós pequeño.- le dice Kagome sonriendo. En ese momento Sesshomaru y su hijo se van de la oficina de Kagome a la suya.

Gracias por cuidar de nuevo a mi pequeña, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha amablemente, sin que Kagome se dé cuenta a tiempo, Inuyasha le besa una mejilla haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás experimentó, pero hizo lo posible por ocultarlo.

Fue un placer ayudar señor Taisho.- dijo Kagome tratando de controlarse, lo cual logra a pesar de que aún se sentía nerviosa por ese contacto de su mejilla izquierda con los labios de Inuyasha en ella. Cada vez se le hacía difícil controlar sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de su jefe, el no hacía mucho para ayudarla que digamos, al contrario, Inuyasha se la pasaba intentando llamar su atención con invitaciones a citas.

Papi, porque no mejor que sea Kagome, la niñera de guardería?.- pregunta Shiori inocentemente al dirigirse a Inuyasha.

Es que ella ya tiene otro trabajo, para el cual la necesitamos.- le contesta Inuyasha mientras la carga en brazos.

Pero puedes estar conmigo cuando quieras pequeña.- le dice Kagome sonriéndole.

Bueno, nos retiramos Kagome y gracias.- dijo Inuyasha al irse a su oficina con Shiori.

/

Y que harás con lo de guardería, Inuyasha?.- pregunta Miroku cuando estaba en la oficina de Inuyasha al llevarle unos documentos.

Estamos mi hermano y yo con eso; se nos presentaron varias candidatas, pero hasta ahora ninguna tiene lo que requerimos, casi todas son novatas.- le dice Inuyasha mientras bebía café.

Y de seguro hubieses querido que mi prima, se quede con el puesto no es así?.- pregunta Miroku pícaramente; el ya sospechaba que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Kagome, más que solo una trabajadora o una amiga.

La verdad es que sí; trata a mi princesa con una gran ternura, la que ni su madre le dio cuando estaba embarazada de ella. Pero bueno; Kagome ya fue contratada para ser diseñadora.- le contesta Inuyasha, tratando de sonar normal para que Miroku no sospeche nada, aunque eso no servía ya de mucho.

Es hermosa mi prima Kagome, no es así?.- dijo Miroku tratando de sacarle información a Inuyasha.

La más bella de todas.- dijo Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en ese momento dijo algo crucial al chismoso de Miroku.-No me preguntes eso, es privado.- le reprocha Inuyasha, haciendo que Miroku suelte risas.

Por favor amigo; es muy notorio que andas tras de los huesitos de mi prima; siempre veo que tratas de llamar su atención; eso no es nada de qué avergonzarse, es perfectamente normal.- le dice Miroku sin inmutarse, haciendo que Inuyasha se sonroje al máximo.

Pero ella se nota que no quiere nada conmigo más que un trato formal de jefe y empleada, no creo que ella piense lo mismo que yo.-

Porque dices eso?.-

Siempre es muy seria y reservada conmigo, además no demuestra emociones hacia mí.-

Puede que sea verdad; pero te diré que mi prima es experta en esconder lo que siente desde pequeña; así que te puedo decir que probablemente ella siente lo mismo que tu.- le dice Miroku; haciendo que a Inuyasha se le ilumine el rostro de felicidad, y en su interior se le encienda una llama de esperanza.

Y porque ella es muy fría y seria? Parece más una mujer mayor de cincuenta años, que una mujer joven de dieciocho años.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso; él ya sabía que los genios normalmente eran así, pero sabía que también había genios superdotados que tenían sentido del humor.

Desde que empezó a mostrar su inteligencia y avanzo seis grados antes; mi querido primo Kouga le enseñó a ser así con los demás, para que no se aprovechen de ella solo por ser pequeña e inteligente; y le ha funcionado, pues jamás se ha dejado de nadie, ni de sus compañeros que eran seis años mayores que ella, así que su seriedad es gracias a su hermano.- le explica Miroku tranquilamente. Ahora Inuyasha lo entendía, ese rabioso de Kouga le enseñó a Kagome a ser fría y seria con las personas por protección propia; eso no estaba bien pues una mujer debe expresar lo que siente y no ocultarse bajo un disfraz de seriedad, eso sin dejar de ser cuidadosa. El hará que Kagome se quite esa personalidad seria, y empiece a mostrar lo que realmente siente.

/

Tres días pasaron y aun los hermanos Taisho no encontraban a una niñera perfecta para guardería; pues las mujeres que les llegaban eran novatas sin experiencia; o solo querían conquistarlos insinuándoseles descaradamente en la entrevista, pero ellos las intimidaban, provocando que ellas mismas se vayan o ellos mismos las sacaban de la empresa.

Miroku, Kouga; estaba pensando si llamamos a Ayame y Sango para que se presenten a entrevista por el puesto en guardería.- dijo Kagome cuando era la hora de comer; ella estaba con su hermano mayor y primo en la cafetería de la empresa. Ayame era esposa de Kouga, y Sango era la esposa de Miroku. Ambas tenían la edad de ellos; trabajaban en una guardería común desde hace tres años, ya que adoraban a los niños.

Te refieres Kagome; a que nuestras amadas esposas, sean las nuevas niñeras de aquí?.- pregunta Kouga sorprendido de la propuesta de su hermana; jamás se le ocurrió eso.

Buena idea primita; así podre ver a mi Sanguito más seguido.- dijo Miroku con ojos ilusionados; el en verdad amaba a su esposa.

Pues en la tarde les diremos.- dijo Kouga al terminar su comida.

/

Hablas en serio Kouga?.- pregunta Ayame emocionada. Ella tenía buen cuerpo, piel blanca, cabello rojo y ojos verdes, era bonita, pero lo que le atrajo a Kouga de ella era su personalidad inocente, alegre y bondadosa.

Así es Ayame; mañana te puedes presentar a la empresa para saber si te darán el puesto en guardería. Aunque es seguro que sí te lo darán, pues eres un ángel con los pequeños.- le dice su esposo Kouga tranquilamente; Ayame grita de la emoción y besa a Kouga de felicidad.

Soy tan feliz Kouga.-

Igual yo, bello angelito.- dijo Kouga mientras la abrazaba tranquilamente en sus brazos; pensaba que lo único que le faltaba para completar su felicidad era un pequeñito de ambos; parecido a su madre.

Por cierto; cómo le va a Kagome en la empresa?, tengo entendido que lleva ahí tres semanas.-

Muy bien; gracias a su enorme inteligencia, la empresa mejora notablemente. Solo que ese rabioso de su jefe Inuyasha se la pasa pidiéndole citas a cada rato.- dijo Kouga reaccionando con los celos de hermano mayor.

Cielo, deberías entender que Kagome ya es mayor de edad y puede cuidarse sola. Además con esa inteligencia con la que fue dotada; puede ingeniárselas para salir de cualquier situación; como lo hizo con ese jefe estafador de Takekua.- le dice Ayame tratando de calmarlo.

Lo sé, pero Kagome es mi hermanita menor, solo tiene dieciocho años. Como su hermano mayor debo protegerla, tal como me prometí cuando mama falleció.- dijo Kouga mientras estaba en brazos de su esposa.

Sé que debes protegerla como su hermano mayor de 23 años; pero ella debe saber protegerse sola en varias situaciones que no podrás estar presente. Mejor ven conmigo.- dijo Ayame arrastrándolo a la habitación, donde estarían un buen tiempo trabajando en un bebe.

/

En serio Miroku?.-  dijo Sango al ser informada de la noticia. Ella tenía cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, cuerpo esbelto y formadito. Era una mujer dulce, pero de carácter perseverante y fuerte.

Así es, mi Sanguito mañana preséntate a la empresa para que te entrevisten para el puesto de guardería; sé que lo lograras como muchas cosas.- dijo Miroku mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello.

Y a Kagome, como le va?.- pregunta Sango al voltearlo a ver.

Muy bien, gracias a su cerebro y desempeño la empresa sube.-

Y no han intentado nada con ella, como le paso en su anterior trabajo?.-

Hasta ahora no; pero sucede algo parecido con Inuyasha al igual que el anterior jefe que tenía. El babea por mi prima y se la pasa intentando robarle su atención. Pero él lo hace de buenas intenciones; no como el otro.- dijo Miroku riendo, al recordar que Inuyasha le fascinaba Kagome.

Como esta eso de Inuyasha?.- pregunta Sango curiosa, mientras estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá, en brazos de su esposo.

Desde que Kagome entró a la empresa a trabajar, el anda tras ella queriendo una cita; pero como Kagome es una genio le hace más caso a la lógica, y por tanto lo rechaza; pero algo me dice que su corazón dicta lo contrario. Y lo mejor, es que los dos son vecinos del mismo residencial.-

Y tú que piensas de eso; que tu mejor amigo y jefe ande tras de tu prima?.-

Pues es bueno que Inuyasha intente darse otra oportunidad más en el amor, después de un matrimonio problemático, y un nacimiento de Shiori que terminó en tragedia; es mejor que se dé esa oportunidad; y Kagome debería empezar a encontrar al hombre perfecto.-

Que te hace pensar que ellos son perfectos para el otro?.-

Inuyasha no actúa así jamás; además que es muy centrado y solo existe Shiori para él; Kagome es muy seria y no se fija en un hombre, porque le hace caso a su cerebro. Pero Inuyasha desde que la vio, intenta robar su atención cada vez que puede; y empiezo a notar que Kagome está empezando a dudar de su lógica cuando está cerca de él.- dijo Miroku bastante tranquilo.

Jeje, para encontrar parejas ideales eres un experto.-

Así fue como te encontré.- dijo Miroku besándola amorosamente.

Por cierto, hace rato hacia limpieza y encontré un brillante traje de lentejuelas anaranjadas en tu estudio.- dijo Sango, mostrando recelo.

No te pongas así cielo; es para Kagome; acaso olvidaste lo que ella hace por las tardes tres días a la semana?.-

Ya lo sé; pero que tiene que ver?.-

Como soy jefe de producción, se cómo hacer ropa, y yo como buen primo le hago sus trajes cuando hay eventos.-

De acuerdo, pero no me ocultes nada.- dijo Sango al fin, creyendo en su esposo. El para calmarla la lleva entre sus brazos a su alcoba, donde él sabe cómo hacerla feliz.

/

En serio, ya no podrías venir más en los siguientes semestres Kagome?.- pregunta una muchacha sorprendida. Era una de las amigas de Kagome, que conocía hace cinco años en ese lugar.

Así es Eri; mi nuevo trabajo me tiene ocupada; y mi jefe no ayuda mucho.- dijo Kagome mientras estaba sentada en el piso con sus amigas; todas vestían de traje de malla negra.

Porque dices que tu jefe no ayuda mucho?.- pregunta Yuca.

Se la pasa atrás de mí, pidiéndome citas para cenar o comer cuando hay descanso en la empresa o en donde vivo ya que somos vecinos; quiere que lo tutee; además que dos veces me agarró desprevenida y me besó en mi mano y en la mejilla.-

Que suerte la tuya amiga; como se llama tu jefe?.- pregunta Ayumi curiosa.

Es el empresario Inuyasha Taisho.- dijo Kagome, haciendo que sus amigas se sorprendan.

Te refieres a Inuyasha Taisho; el soltero más codiciado, y padre soltero de una pequeña niña?.- pregunta Yuca sorprendida.

Que suerte tienes; muchas mujeres lo intentan conquistar; pero tu sin hacer esfuerzo lo tienes atrás de ti; anda acéptalo y te convertirás en la madre de su hija.- dijo Eri pícaramente; dándole codazos.

Dejen de hablar y muévanse que el descanso terminó, pronto tendremos un evento.- dijo de repente la encargada de ese lugar; haciendo que se pongan las cuatro en sus lugares y hagan los movimientos que la encargada les enseñó.

/

Inuyasha llega a su casa después de una jornada de trabajo, pero antes se fue a cenar con su pequeña hija Shiori a una hamburguesería donde se la pasó de lo más tranquilo. Llega a su casa y con cuidado baja a Shiori del auto ya que estaba dormida; pero en eso ve que un mercedes plateado se estaciona en la casa de a lado; era Kagome que llegó de unas cosas que ella hace por las tardes; la cual la dejaban agotada físicamente; Inuyasha se extraña de su ropa que llevaba, pues ella siempre vestía muy formal, pero esta vez estaba vistiendo para hacer deporte.

Buenas tardes señor Taisho.- dijo Kagome al verlo.

Hola Kagome; quieres pasar un rato?.-

No puedo ahora señor Taisho; estoy cansada, mejor después.- dijo Kagome al dirigirse a abrir su puerta; estaba cojeando un poco ya que su pie derecho le dolía por una torcedura de hace tiempo, y le dolía de vez en cuando por frio o ejercicio mal hecho. Inuyasha entra a su casa y deja a Shiori en su cama, y vuelve de nuevo donde estaba Kagome, quien apenas había entrado a su casa. Kagome se sorprende de la velocidad de su jefe para arropar a su hijita y volver donde estaba ella.

Que haces por las tardes Kagome, para que estés tan cansada como si corrieras un maratón?.- le pregunta Inuyasha, queriendo indagar eso; desde siempre Kagome sale de la empresa y se va a otro rumbo a quien sabe dónde; y después regresa bastante exhausta.

Eso es mi vida privada, no debe meterse donde no le concierne señor Taisho.- le dice Kagome bastante seria. Lo que haga fuera de la empresa no importaba.

Lo sé , pero..-

Pero nada, lo que haga fuera de la empresa no afecta ahí.- dijo Kagome antes de meterse a su casa; dejando fuera a Inuyasha sorprendido.

Creo que no debí meterme en sus asuntos; pero quisiera saber qué es lo que ella hace por las tardes.- se dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba a su propia casa para cenar y descansar; lo que no sabría, es que tiempo después ya sabría el secreto de Kagome.

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI; TAMBIEN LES DESO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN EN COMPANIA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y NO SE PASEN CON LAS COPITAS JEJEJE.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	4. Chapter 4

Pero nada, lo que haga fuera de la empresa no afecta ahí.- dijo Kagome antes de meterse a su casa; dejando fuera a Inuyasha sorprendido.

Creo que no debí meterme en sus asuntos; pero quisiera saber qué es lo que ella hace por las tardes.- se dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba a su propia casa para cenar y descansar; lo que no sabría, es que tiempo después ya sabría el secreto de Kagome.

/

**Capítulo 4.-**

En la mañana siguiente, en la empresa estaban los hermanos Taisho entrevistando a Sango y Ayame por el puesto de guardería; ellos estaban revisando sus currículos y veían que si tenían suficiente experiencia en ese trabajo, además que se estaban tomando la entrevista muy en serio.

Como les fue dulzuras?.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Miroku y Kouga cuando salieron de entrevista sus esposas.

Nos contrataron, empezamos hoy mismo.- dijo Ayame feliz al abrazar a su esposo.

Lo sabía; era lógico que las contrataran, tienen lo necesario y más, para llevarlo a cabo aquí.- dijo Kagome al sonreírle a su cuñada y prima política. Ella como siempre, estaba vestida despampanantemente; pero lo que la diferenciaba de las demás mujeres, es que si estaba con las piernas descubiertas por minifaldas; no llevaba blusas escotadas ni nada de eso, sino más bien blusas sin escote; cuando tenía escote en el pecho; siempre vestía de pantalón. Siempre estaba así cubierta de un lado, cuando estaba descubierta del otro; nada provocativa, porque no quería dar malas impresiones. Ese días estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, sandalias de tacón alto; y una blusa rosa fuerte strapless; el cabello lo tenía suelto, dándole un toque sensual, pero sin caer en lo vulgar.

Entonces tú fuiste de la idea de recomendarnos?.- pregunta Ayame sorprendida.

Así es Ayame, ella fue quien dio la idea de que ustedes se presenten aquí; adore la idea pues así estaré con mi Sanguito más tiempo.- dijo Miroku al abrazar a Sango por la espalda.

Solo que deben ser discretos con sus muestras románticas en esta empresa. Por cierto, ustedes dos empiezan a trabajar ahora mismo.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al salir de la sala de juntas, donde se llevó a cabo la entrevista para Ayame y Sango.

Como digas Inuyasha.- dijo Sango al ir a guardería con Ayame y cada quien va a su respectiva oficina para seguir trabajando.

/

Inuyasha estaba tranquilamente en su oficina trabajando en unos documentos para saber si se harán negocios con otras empresas, y así reunirse en el próximo evento en Sapporo, solo que de vez en cuando iba a guardería a dar un vistazo para saber cómo iba Shiori, pero al comprobar que las nuevas niñeras eran excelentes con los niños, se quedó más tranquilo y vuelve a su oficina para seguir trabajando. En ese momento escucha a alguien entrar; voltea creyendo que es la diseñadora que lo vuelve loco; pero solo era una secretaria común de la empresa.

Señor Taisho, quiere relajarse mejor un rato conmigo, después de tanto trabajo?.- dijo esa muchacha seductoramente al querer masajearle los hombros; pero Inuyasha le retira sin cuidado sus manos de él.

Lo único que necesito Rioko, es que me dejes tranquilo y te pongas a trabajar.- dijo Inuyasha algo molesto e impaciente.

Porque ese genio señor Inuyasha?; venga conmigo que yo lo relajare y lo dejare satisfecho.- dijo esa mujer tratando descaradamente de besarlo y sentarse en sus piernas; pero el de inmediato se levanta y pone una expresión sombría, aterrándola.

Mira Rioko; si tanto te importa tu trabajo compórtate como una mujer de verdad, y no como una cualquiera; porque si no te iras patitas a la calle donde pertenecen las de tu tipo; así que si no tienes algo que informarme o entregarme de la empresa; vete de aquí.- le dice Inuyasha fríamente; asustando tanto a Rioko, que salió de inmediato de ahí.

Después de un rato, la puerta de su oficina se vuelve a abrir, Inuyasha ya estaba preparado por si era una de las mujeres que querían insinuárseles, pero bajó la guardia al ver que solo era Kagome quien entró a su oficina con unos papeles en la mano.

Señor Taisho, le mando estos bocetos de diseño; además Miroku y Kouga le mandan estos papeles que necesitara en su próxima junta.- dijo Kagome al dejarle unas carpetas en su escritorio, ya se iba a retirar, pero siente que Inuyasha le atrapa su mano con la suya, haciendo que se detenga.

Espera Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha al levantarse de inmediato, sin soltarla.

Señor Taisho, que pretende?.-

Solo quiero invitarte conmigo a cenar esta noche; prometo que no será como crees; yo no me sobrepasare contigo.- dijo Inuyasha anhelante.

No está bien que salga con usted señor Taisho; los demás creerán que salgo con usted por conveniencia monetaria.- dijo Kagome tratando de evadirlo.

No será así; no todos los jefes somos como ese Takekua. Sé que trabajabas para él cuando te graduaste de la universidad, e intento sobrepasarse contigo, pero lo demandaste y metiste a prisión. Hay jefes que somos honestos.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de convencerla, él ya sabía por el periódico de la noticia de que el anterior jefe de Kagome, trato de sobrepasarse con ella, pero Kagome con su inteligencia lo demando metiéndolo a la cárcel; además que le descubrió contratos con estafas y fraudes hacia las empresas con las que hacia negocio; acabando con él y su imperio estafador y fraudulento. Kagome y los afectados recibieron cincuenta millones de dólares por indemnización.

No lo sé.- dijo Kagome dudosa, aunque esa tarde no estaría ocupada con sus actividades, no quería involucrarse en algo peligroso para su estabilidad emocional, que poco a poco se extinguía.

Anda, acepta.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de convencerla, poniendo carita de borrego degollado.

Solo que no me ponga esa cara.- dijo Kagome riendo. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro tratando de pensar, pero en eso tropieza con sus zapatos, cayendo encima de Inuyasha, tumbados en el suelo.

Lo siento.- dijo Kagome tratando de levantarse, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha; pero siente como su cintura es atrapada por unos fuertes brazos; cuando quería protestar, siente como es besada en sus labios por Inuyasha. No podía creerlo, ese era su primer beso, y su jefe se lo estaba dando.

No te escaparas de mí, hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.- dijo Inuyasha al voltearse, estando encima de ella, y besándola de nuevo en sus labios; era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado hace días. Jamás había sentido algo así cuando besaba a alguien; ese era un beso supremo, del que ahora no quería separarse jamás.

Kagome por primera vez, no siente que debe quejarse, así que se deja llevar, le rodea su cuello con sus brazos y le corresponde el beso, haciendo a Inuyasha feliz. Se siguen besando sin preocupación alguna, hasta que alguien abre la puerta y se enoja de lo que está viendo.

Deja a Kagome en este momento.- grita Kouga molesto de la escena, ellos se separan de su beso, volteándolo a ver, Inuyasha estaba manchado del labial rojo que Kagome estaba usando en esos momentos. Kouga agarra a Inuyasha por la camisa y lo lanza a otra parte; mientras que Kagome por la vergüenza, sale de inmediato de ahí.

Deja de meterte donde no te importa lobucho.- dijo Inuyasha molesto porque lo interrumpieron del beso más dulce que ha tenido en su vida.

No lo hare, sabiendo que has querido aprovecharte de mi hermana.- dijo Kouga molesto, mostrando típicos celos de hermano mayor.

No me estaba aprovechando de ella; también Kagome me correspondía con gusto.- dijo Inuyasha furioso.

Eres un maldito bastardo!.- dijo Kouga furioso; casi lo golpea, pero siente que es detenido por alguien.

Hermano detente; él no se aprovechaba de mí; yo también coopere con gusto y voluntad.- dijo Kagome de repente; deteniendo la posible pelea.

Lo ves lobucho?; no me aproveche de ella.- dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente.

/

Oye Kagome, me puedes ayudar en algo?.- pregunta Inuyasha al entrar a la oficina de Kagome.

Que ocurre señor Taisho?.- pregunta Kagome al dejar a un lado unos documentos que estaba ordenando.

Veras, necesito que me ayudes a resolver esto; ya he pedido ayuda a casi todos y nadie puede resolver estas cuentas.- dijo Inuyasha al mostrarle una hoja donde estaban unas cuentas. Kagome como toda gran genio, los mira cuidadosamente para determinar el problema.

Mire señor Taisho, el problema son los signos que tienen. Muchas veces se descuidan esos minúsculos detalles, y por eso no se sabe que sale mal.- dijo Kagome al mostrarle esos detalles en las hojas.

Muchas gracias Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha tomándola desprevenida en una abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. El plan de él era tratar de ruborizarla lo más que podía con esos afectos que le estaba otorgando, y así que ella deje de ser seria, y en un futuro no lejano, convertirla en su esposa y madre de Shiori. El beso que se dieron hace rato era uno que dio efecto en ella.

Señor Taisho, que hace?.- dijo Kagome nerviosa por el abrazo y beso repentinos; e Inuyasha no tenía planeado soltarla pronto.

Mostrándote mi aprecio, y mejor empieza a tutearme de una vez Kagome, después de lo que pasamos hace rato en mi oficina.- dijo Inuyasha bastante tranquilo mientras seguía abrazándola entre sus fuertes brazos; le gustaba estar así y por primera vez sintió una gran paz.

_No te quejes Kagome, bien que te gusta estar así con tu jefe; así que deja de seguir negando lo que sientes por Inuyasha.-_dijo una voz en el interior de Kagome, que no era su lógica.

_Mejor calla molesta vocecita; ella debe concentrarse en sus metas de la vida, no en sus sentimientos.-_ dijo de repente la lógica cerebral de Kagome, mientras que ella ya no sabía por primera vez a quien hacerle caso; si a su confiable lógica, o a sus sentimientos del corazón, estaba teniendo una batalla interna de vocecitas.

_Pero Kagome debe dejar llevarse por los sentimientos que le tiene guardados a su jefe Inuyasha. Que no me vayas a negar que es muy guapo, tiene un cuerpo y sonrisa de infarto; y además es un padre amoroso y responsable con su hija. Se siente tan bien estar rodeada de sus musculosos brazos, además besa delicioso.-_ dijo la voz del corazón de Kagome

_Pero es más importante su trabajo y metas profesionales de su vida.-_ dijo la lógica cerebral; y por primera vez gano la voz del corazón de Kagome; así que la dueña se deja llevar por primera vez lo que en realidad siente, no en lo que piensa.

Me alegra haber ayudado Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al corresponder su abrazo, haciendo a Inuyasha muy feliz de que ella por fin se esté abriendo con él.

Hasta que por fin me hablas informalmente, pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha al verla, pero sin apartar su fuertes brazos de ella.

Eso hice?.- dijo Kagome sorprendida, de repente siente calor en sus mejillas, se toca ahí y descubre que por primera vez en sus dieciocho años se ha sonrojado, ahora no pudo controlar sus emociones.

Así es, y no dudaste un momento en hacerlo; eso me alegra porque, por fin te estas abriendo conmigo.- dijo Inuyasha al besarle la mejilla varias veces.

Por primera vez, no puedo pensar con claridad en esta situación.- dijo Kagome desviando la mirada, sonrojada por la situación, jamás le ha pasado algo así, pero con Inuyasha es diferente.

Hay cosas y situaciones Kagome, en que el cerebro no es el mejor consejero.- dijo Inuyasha al levantarle el mentón con una mano, obligándola a verlo. En ese momento los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se desvían de los ojos verdes de Kagome, bajando lentamente hasta sus finos, rosados y hermoso labios.

Inuyasha, que haces?.- pregunta Kagome asombrada del peligroso acercamiento de su jefe hacia ella.

No te muevas Kagome; es algo que he querido hacer de nuevo.- dijo Inuyasha besándola otra vez; ya no podía vivir sin esos besos, que únicamente Kagome le otorgaba.

Pasa por mí dos horas después al acabar la jornada de trabajo; y para que lo sepas, me gusta la comida italiana.- dijo Kagome al separarse de Inuyasha.

Eso significa que aceptas salir a cenar conmigo?.- dijo Inuyasha feliz.

Así es; lleva a Shiori para que cenemos los tres.- dijo Kagome sonriendo sinceramente al fin; poniendo a Inuyasha más feliz que nunca.

Pero porque dos horas después debo pasar por ti?; mejor vayamos a cenar al acabar el trabajo.- dijo Inuyasha confundido.

Necesito arreglarme bien para una cita; no pienso ir así a cenar con esta ropa. Y usted también lo necesita y Shiori igual.- dijo Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha lo comprenda.

/

Oye Miroku; sabes qué tipo de flores le gustan a Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha al pasar a la oficina de Miroku para esa importante información.

Le gustan las rosas de todos colores, sobre todo si el ramo es combinado con rosas blancas y rojas. Porque amigo?.- pregunta Miroku curioso.

Es que la invite a salir conmigo esta noche, y quisiera darle un regalo.- dijo Inuyasha muy tranquilo, haciendo que Miroku se sorprenda de felicidad.

Ya era hora que mi prima, por fin se abra con un hombre.- dijo Miroku feliz.

Que quieres decir?.-

Que tú eres el primer hombre, con quien ella sale. Jamás ha tenido citas con hombres que no sean Kouga y yo. Y dime como la convenciste, si ella es una roca?.- dijo Miroku con curiosidad; Inuyasha le explico cómo fue todo eso; hasta el beso que se dieron.

Vaya, tu eres el que le ha dado el primer beso a Kagome; siempre supe que necesitaba algo para que estalle por fin sus emociones.- dijo Miroku feliz por su amiga y su prima.

Lo fue; pero luego el fastidioso de tu primo llego e interrumpió.-

Calma Inuyasha; Kouga solo quiere proteger a Kagome, si sigues demostrando que en verdad quieres a Kagome, y jamás le harás daño, el cedería.- le dijo Miroku sabiamente; después Inuyasha al terminar el trabajo se va por Shiori a guardería; y camino a su casa le comento del plan de esa noche, sobre salir con Kagome a cenar en un restaurante.

En serio Kagome cenara con nosotros, papi?.- pregunta Shiori contenta; ella ya quería mucho a Kagome.

Así es princesita; mejor ven a bañarte y vestirte para que estés lista.- dijo Inuyasha al llevarla a su habitación, donde le dio un baño y le puso un vestidito rojo, que la hacía verse encantadora, y la peino amarrándole su cabello en una coleta alta. Él se va a su habitación para bañarse y se pone un traje completamente negro, con camisa y corbata negras. Se peinó amarrándose su cabello negro en una coleta alta también, mira el reloj y ve que casi era hora de ir por Kagome.

Recuerda Shiori, cuando Kagome salga de su casa, tú vas con ella y le entregas este ramo de rosas.- dijo Inuyasha dándole a su pequeña un ramo de rosas que compro hace momentos, al estar frente a la casa de Kagome.

Si papi; sé que le gustara.- dijo Shiori sonriendo. En ese tocan la puerta; y en ese momento se abre dejando salir a Kagome. Inuyasha se emboba al ver como estaba vestida; tenía un bonito vestido azul fuerte strapless que le llegaba a las rodillas y se amarraba a la cintura; además que se dejó su cabello suelto, agarrado de una diadema roja; estaba maquillada ligeramente, destacando nada mas sus ojos verdes.

Buenas noches Inuyasha, Shiori.- dijo Kagome al sonreír; en ese momento ve que la pequeña se acerca a ella con un ramo de flores.

Kagome, mi papi y yo queremos darte estas rosas bonitas.- dijo Shiori al entregarle el ramo, tal como su padre le dijo que hiciera, Kagome le parecio tan tierna la pequeña dando así el regalo.

Gracias pequeña.-  dijo Kagome enternecida de la pequeña Shiori, se veía tan tierna y bonita con su vestidito rojo.

Lista para irnos?.- dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a ella y llevarla a su auto. Pone a Shiori en la parte de atrás en su asiento de seguridad, mientras que Kagome iba enfrente, en el asiento de copiloto.

Qué bonito lugar.- dijo Kagome cuando llegaron a un restaurante elegante de comida italiana.

Dijiste que te gustaba la comida italiana, así que te traje al mejor restaurante italiano, para que podamos cenar los tres.- dijo Inuyasha al sacar a Shiori y caminar con ella y Kagome al interior del restaurante.

Mesa para tres?.- pregunta el gerente que estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los demás.

Así es, una mesa para tres en un lugar apartado.- dijo Inuyasha al gerente, quien de inmediato los llevo a su mesa. Inuyasha noto que los hombres miraban con descaro a Kagome, y el por celos la agarró posesivamente.

Inuyasha, dijiste que no te sobrepasarías.- le dice Kagome molesta.

No me gustan que te vean así; solo yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo Inuyasha sin soltarle la cintura con su brazo. Kagome ya no protesta y siguen al gerente, quien los llevo a una mesa que estaba afuera en un balcón, se veía hermoso. Pero antes Inuyasha pidió un asiento de bebe para Shiori, el cual le entregan de inmediato.

Que bonitas estrellas, papi.- dijo Shiori al estar sentada en el asiento que le llevaron.

_Más hermosa es la estrella que nos acompaña.-_ pensó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome sentarse y jugar con Shiori.

Que van a querer ordenar?.- pregunta el mesero con una libretita en su mano. Shiori pidió un espagueti, Inuyasha pidió pollo a la plancha y Kagome quiso ravioles con hongos y salsa de tomate. Se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, y Kagome se pudo abrir con alguien por primera vez en su vida; e Inuyasha sintió una gran paz que jamás ha sentido antes.

Podemos pedir postre, papi?.- pregunta Shiori sonriendo, con salsa embarrada en su carita, la cual Inuyasha le limpia de inmediato.

Después de que termines de comer tu comida, pequeña.-  le contesta Inuyasha.

El postre sabe mejor, si te lo comes después de terminar tu comida Shiori.- dijo Kagome sonriéndole, haciendo a Shiori feliz.

Sí que sabes tranquilizar a los niños, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de ver la escena.

Solo hay que saber manejar la situación.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente. Un rato más terminan de cenar, y llevan a Kagome a su casa para descansar; Inuyasha tenía en sus brazos a Shiori ya que la pequeña estaba dormida.

Gracias por acompañarnos Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha al estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Kagome.

Fue un placer, me la pase de lo mejor.- dijo Kagome sin dejar de sonreír.

Hasta luego, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha, besándola fugazmente en sus labios, Kagome no se queja y le corresponde. Ambos se van a sus casas; se sentían tan llenos de gozo de que por fin sientan la paz que jamás habían sentido.

/

Un sábado, Inuyasha invitó a Kagome a salir con él y Shiori al parque de diversiones. Inuyasha no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a Kagome y Shiori divertirse juntas como si fuesen madre e hija; algo que siempre anhela que suceda pronto. Se divierten en las atracciones y se van a comer algo en un restaurante cercano, cuando era hora se van a sus casa, donde se despiden de Kagome.

Papi, ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños.- dijo Shiori cuando Inuyasha le ponía su pijama rosada, al terminar de ponerle un pañal limpio.

Princesa, faltan ocho meses para tu cumpleaños.- le dice Inuyasha riendo al ponerle su pijamita.

Mejor, así puedes conseguir mi regalo a tiempo.- dijo Shiori riendo.

Y que vas a querer, una muñeca?.-

No.-

Una casita de muñecas?.- dijo Inuyasha en tono juguetón.

Tampoco papi.-

Entonces que vas a querer?.- dijo Inuyasha curioso.

Quiero para mi cumpleaños papi; que Kagome sea mi nueva mami.- dijo Shiori sonriéndole a su papa. Quien no se esperó esa respuesta.

Que dijiste que quieres?.- dijo Inuyasha asombrado.

Que Kagome sea mi nueva mami; para mí cumpleaños.- dijo Shiori sonriéndole a su padre. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de lo que su hijita quería; no es que no lo quisiera, pero primero tendría que convencer a Kagome para que sea su nueva mujer, y así que sea la madre que Shiori quiere.

CONTINUARA…

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI. PROMETO SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC CUANDO PUEDA Y MAS CUANDO LA INSPIRACION NO SE AGOTE DE MI. PASENLA BIEN ESTAS FECHAS ESPECIALES, Y LUEGO HAGAN EJERCICIO PARA BAJAR EL PAVO, JEJEJEJE.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero para mi cumpleaños papi; que Kagome sea mi nueva mami.- dijo Shiori sonriéndole a su papa. Quien no se esperó esa respuesta.

Que dijiste que quieres?.- dijo Inuyasha asombrado.

Que Kagome sea mi nueva mami; para mí cumpleaños.- dijo Shiori sonriéndole a su padre. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de lo que su hijita quería; no es que no lo quisiera, pero primero tendría que convencer a Kagome para que sea su nueva mujer, y así que sea la madre que Shiori quiere.

/

**Capítulo 5.-**

En la empresa Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban algo ajetreados, debido a que en tres semanas más se iban ellos y los ejecutivos como Miroku, Kouga y Kagome a un congreso en Sapporo por dos semanas ya que, estaban planeando hacer negocios con otras empresas de moda importantes y todo debía salir bien para que la empresa siga exitosamente de pie en los negocios. Aunque Kagome tenía también algo importante en esas fechas, que tenía que ver con lo que hacía en las tardes.

Cariño ven a dormir, ya es tarde.- dijo Rin, la esposa de Sesshomaru al entrar al estudio de su esposo, y masajearle los hombros. Era una joven de su edad, esbelta, alta, cabello negro y ojos grises; era muy amable y bondadosa, por eso Sesshomaru se fijó en ella, trabajaba de publicista.

En un minuto más Rin.- dijo Sesshomaru al desviar la mirada de su computadora; el planear el próximo congreso de Sapporo lo cansaba bastante.

Sesshomaru, es tarde y es mejor que descanses un buen rato.-

¿Sabes qué?; tienes razón Rin; necesitare que me ayudes a relajarme, y de paso le damos un hermanito a Ryu.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se levantaba de su silla, la cargaba en brazos besándola también, yendo directamente a su habitación.

Y bien dicen que los serios son los peores.- dijo Rin bromeando mientras Sesshomaru la besaba en el cuello y la depositaba en su cama.

Ya verás, cómo te demostrare que eso es cierto.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras le quitaba su ropa para hacerle el amor, durante unas largas y dulces horas, amaba tanto a su esposa y a su pequeño.

/

Lo sé, estoy también emocionada por la presentación que presentaremos en Sapporo.- dijo Kagome mientras hablaba con una de sus amigas por teléfono; Inuyasha pasaba cerca de su oficina y escucho un poco de su conversación; se preguntaba qué era lo que ella hacia tres veces por semana en las tardes. Escucha que Kagome cuelga su teléfono; y el aprovecha para entrar, pero lo hace de forma que ella no sospeche nada, aunque no sabía si funcionaria debido a su inteligencia.

Oye Kagome, venía a decirte que necesitaremos que estés en juntas con los demás ejecutivos de la empresa, para discutir sobre el congreso a Sapporo.-

Gracias Inuyasha por avisarme y esperar por varios minutos mientras hablaba por teléfono.- dijo Kagome al caminar a lado de él, sorprendiéndolo de lo que dijo al último.

Pero si estaba en mi oficina, y justamente acababa de salir de ahí para darte el recado.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de justificarse, pero Kagome solo ríe.

¿Se te olvida que por algo soy muy inteligente?; no es fácil engañar a un genio.- dijo Kagome riendo; dejando a Inuyasha perplejo.

Cambiando de tema; ¿quieres comer conmigo y Shiori en la tarde?.- pregunta Inuyasha ansioso. Más que solo cumplir el deseo de su hija de que Kagome sea su mami nueva; lo hacía también porque la quería como la mujer que lo acompañe en su vida, ya sabía que ya no solo le gustaba Kagome, sino desde que ella empezó a abrirse con él y salir unas cuantas veces juntos, se enamoró completamente de ella. Solo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Estaré ocupada en la tarde Inuyasha; ¿te parece si mejor mañana?.- dijo Kagome proponiendo otro día para no desanimar a Inuyasha; había algo en el que la hacía sentirse diferente; algo que la hacía querer estar con él toda su vida.

De acuerdo, mañana saldremos los tres a comer; tú, yo y mi pequeña Shiori. Por cierto Kagome, ¿Qué haces por las tardes?.-

No te lo puedo decir ahorita Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome seria, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

¿Por qué no?.-

Las cosas muchas veces, son mejores y gratas cuando uno mismo las descubre por su cuenta; algo que tu harás muy pronto al descubrir lo que hago.- dijo Kagome sonriendo, dejando perplejo a Inuyasha; esa mujer era un enigma, algo que le gustaba mucho de ella.

/

¿Cómo te sientes para tu primer viaje de negocios?.- pregunta Kouga a Kagome al estar con Ayame comiendo en un restaurante a la hora de almuerzo.

Muy bien.- contesta Kagome tranquila.

Tengo entendido que el primer día de viaje tienes tu presentación.- dijo Ayame curiosa.

Así es, pero no me siento nerviosa, ya lo he hecho varias veces.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

Esa seria tu ultima vez, ¿no es así?.- pregunta Kouga mientras terminaba su comida.

Así es hermanito; necesito organizar mi tiempo.- dijo Kagome mientras seguía comiendo su ensalada.

/

Te extrañaremos mucho Kagome.- dijo Eri mientras caminaban de ese lugar que iba en las tardes con Kagome, Yuca y Ayumi, iban al auto de Kagome para ir a cenar juntas.

Quisiera que volvieras el próximo semestre.- dijo Yuca triste; Kagome siempre estuvo con ellas en esa actividad desde que todas tenían trece años.

También yo, pero me organizare primero para poder volver, si es que puedo.- dijo Kagome mientras entraban a una hamburguesería cercana.

¿Y por cierto, como van las cosas con tu jefe, ya salieron en una cita?.- pregunta Ayumi picara.

Ya hemos salido en varias citas.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

¿En serio, porque no nos lo dijiste antes?, que mala eres.- dijo Yuca fingiendo reproche.

Es parte de su vida privada, no deben meterse tanto en ella, si Kagome no quiere decirlo está bien.- dijo Ayumi reprochándole a Yuca.

¿Y su hijita que tal?.- pregunta Eri curiosa.

Es un encanto de niña, ella me quiere mucho.- dijo Kagome sonriendo al recordar a la pequeña Shiori.

Con eso; ganas ventaja con tu jefe.- dijo Yuca pícaramente, codeándole las costillas. Kagome solo se sonroja al ponerse a pensar en una vida con Inuyasha, criando a Shiori juntos y a otros bebes que tendría con él. Ella solo se calma como sabe y recupera su estabilidad emocional.

/

Un sábado, Inuyasha estaba en el centro comercial con Shiori comprando ropa y cosas indispensables para el viaje a Sapporo; a pesar de ser viaje de negocios, el planeaba pasar tiempo de calidad con Shiori, no sería de esos padres que solo ven a sus hijos cuando es hora de dormir.

Mira papi.- dijo Shiori apuntando a una tienda.

¿Qué es princesita?.- dijo Inuyasha al ver a donde ella apunto, creyendo que sería una tienda de juguetes que Shiori quería ver; pero se asombra que haya apuntado a una tienda de ropa de mujer, ve un poco más para saber que apunto Shiori; y se da cuenta que Kagome estaba ahí probándose y viéndose un vestido en un espejo.

Es Kagome.- dijo Shiori al arrastrar a su padre a esa tienda.

Hola Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha de repente al ponerse a lado del espejo donde Kagome se veía el vestido para saber si le quedaba bien.

Hola Inuyasha, pequeña Shiori.- dijo Kagome sorprendida de verlos ahí en esa tienda.

¿Quieres comer con nosotros Kagome?.- pregunta Shiori sonriente, con sus ojitos dorados llenos de ilusión y dulzura; a Kagome y a Inuyasha les fue tierno ese gesto de la pequeña.

Claro, si no hay problema con tu papa.- dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha para saber su respuesta.

Claro que no lo hay, sería un gusto que nos acompañes.- dijo Inuyasha anhelante; de verdad que quería estar junto a Kagome todo el tiempo, además le hacía falta uno de sus besos que lo llevaban a la gloria.

En ese caso, solo iré a probadores a ponerme mi ropa y pagar por estas ropas.- dijo Kagome al retirarse de ahí.

Papi, ¿ya le puedo decir mami a Kagome?.- pregunta Shiori al ver a Inuyasha cuando Kagome se retiró.

Todavía no Shiori; aun no sabemos si quiere serlo.- dijo Inuyasha al cargarla en brazos.

¿Por qué no papi?, ella me quiere mucho; y también te quiere a ti.- dijo Shiori triste.

Es que todavía falta saber si quiere ser mi pareja; cuando te diga que pronto nos casaremos ella y yo es cuando ya le puedes decir mama; te prometo que tendrás a Kagome como mama para tu cumpleaños.- dijo Inuyasha calmándola, poniendo a su hija feliz. El hacia lo posible para conquistar a Kagome y así cumplir con el deseo de su hija y el suyo; ya que sintió que Kagome es la mujer que reúne los requisitos de quererlo tanto a él como a su hijita desinteresadamente; solo necesitaba que ella saque lo que siente por él.

Ya estoy lista.- dijo Kagome al llegar a ellos, con unas bolsas en la mano.

Claro Kagome, ven con nosotros.- dijo Inuyasha al salir de la tienda con ella y su pequeña. En ese momento le quita las bolsas que Kagome tenía en sus manos.

Yo puedo con esas bolsas Inuyasha, no te preocupes.- dijo Kagome tratando de quitarle sus bolsas, pero él se lo impide.

No estaría bien de mi parte que no te ayude a cargar cosas pesadas Kagome; a mí me enseñaron a ser amable.- dijo Inuyasha sin inmutarse.

Solo las iba a llevar a mi auto para no tener que cargarlas a la mano todo el tiempo.-

En ese caso deja que te acompañe a llevarlas.- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose al estacionamiento; dejan las cosas de Kagome en su auto y después se dirigen de nuevo al centro comercial donde pasean un rato, comen y se la pasan de lo mejor.

Dime algo Kagome, ¿si ya eres millonaria, porque sigues trabajando en una empresa?.- le pregunta Inuyasha cuando estaban los tres en un restaurante cercano.

Es que a mí me enseñaron que el dinero no es para siempre, además necesito sentirme útil para todos, ¿Qué caso tiene tener un gran intelecto si no lo usaras para bien?.- le contesta Kagome tranquilamente.

¿Y con lo que recibiste, que hiciste con eso?.-

Pues compre mi casa, un nuevo guardarropa y zapatos, el auto y done un millón a una fundación que ayuda a niños con cáncer; con eso se me fueron tres millones de dólares.- dijo Kagome muy tranquila.

Que admirable el que hayas donado a una fundación filantrópica.-  dijo Inuyasha admirado; cada vez más amaba más a Kagome; tenía planeado por medio de una sorpresa decirle lo que siente y proponerle que sean novios.

Esos niños necesitaban mi ayuda y yo se las di con gusto.- dijo Kagome tranquila.

Me sorprende de que aún no llegas a los veinte y ya tienes tu futuro bien planeado.- dijo Inuyasha contento; él sabía que a esa edad muchos quieren divertirse sin preocupaciones. Aunque él no fue así a esa edad, no le gustaba mucho pensar en su futuro; pero eso cambio cuando murieron sus padres en un accidente a sus diecinueve años, y más aún cuando nació Shiori.

Siempre hay que pensar en un buen futuro para ser alguien en la vida.- dijo Kagome sonriéndole. Después de un rato de pasarla bien, se van a sus casas; Inuyasha va a su casa a arropar a Shiori ya que se encontraba dormida, después sale un poco a su jardín trasero para tomar el fresco de la noche, en eso ve a lado de su casa que Kagome estaba trabajando en unas flores que tenía en su jardín. Observo que ella tenía rosas rojas y blancas, un árbol de manzanas rojas y otro de manzanas verdes; un duraznero, un peral, un naranjo y un limonero de limones verdes y otro de limones amarillos. Además de un arbusto de fresas.

Linda la flor del jardín.- dijo Inuyasha de repente sorprendiendo a Kagome.

Gracias, las cuido mucho; adoro estas flores y mis árboles frutales.- dijo Kagome al ponerse de pie.

También son lindas esas flores y arboles.- dijo Inuyasha sonriente; Kagome se sonrojo al comprender que Inuyasha no elogiaba a sus flores precisamente, sino a ella. Si no hubiese explotado sus emociones lo mandaría al diablo como su lógica le estaba diciendo, pero su corazón le decía que acepte el cumplido.

¿Y qué haciendo ahorita Inuyasha?.- dijo Kagome al acercarse al barandal que la separaba de Inuyasha.

Me vine a relajar un rato afuera. ¿Y tú?.-

Vine a atender mis plantas un poco.-

¿No es algo tarde para hacer jardinería?.- pregunta Inuyasha extrañado.

Lo sé, pero en el día no me da tiempo, así que lo hago de noche; además ayuda a relajarme un poco.-

Se nota cuanto cariño le tienes a tus flores.- dijo Inuyasha al ver las plantas de Kagome bien cuidadas y hermosas.

Gracias.- dijo Kagome sonriente; después de un rato ambos debían ir a dormir; pero antes Kagome le regalo a Inuyasha una canasta llena de frutas de los árboles que ella cultivaba; Inuyasha probo una manzana de la canasta y le pareció deliciosa, además podía notar cuanto cariño Kagome le tenía a sus árboles y flores. Era oficial, esa mujer lo tenía bien cautivado y algo en su corazón le decía que ella también le correspondía, pero su lógica no le dejaba decírselo.

/

Ya había llegado por fin el día en que viajarían los ejecutivos de las grandes empresas a Sapporo; Sesshomaru, Miroku y Kouga habían llevado a sus familias para pasar tiempo con ellas en ese lugar. Muchas mujeres se le insinuaron y se arrastraron a Inuyasha para que lleve a una de ellas como acompañante, pero el cruelmente dijo que si quería avergonzar y destruir la empresa que a su padre le costó levantar, llevaría a una de ellas; haciendo que ellas se asombren y molesten.

A Inuyasha no le gustaba ser así con las mujeres, pero a veces no le dejaban opción alguna. Solo se preocupaba en ser un buen padre para Shiori, así que su atención se centraba en ella; además pensaba que si no fuese padre, de todos modos no andaría con mujeres de ese tipo que solo se divierten un rato y ya como un trapo usado, a él le enseñaron que las mujeres se les respeta en todos los sentidos, y eso incluía fidelidad e igualdad. Él pensaba que si fuese uno de esos mujeriegos, lo que sucedería es que después nadie lo tomaría en serio cuando quisiera tener una relación seria con alguien, pues una reputación así es imposible borrar; así que solo haría una buena reputación para ganar respeto.

¿Y Kagome, no va a venir?; se perderá la función.- dijo Inuyasha al estar en un salón del hotel que se hospedaban; ahí verían una presentación de danza árabe.

Estará presente, pero no como crees.- dijo Miroku sonriendo con travesura.

No le digas nada a ese perrucho Miroku.- dijo Kouga molesto.

De todos modos se enterara.- dijo Miroku tranquilo, Inuyasha no sabía a qué se referían, Shiori estaba a su lado jugando con Ryu felizmente. En ese momento se dio el anuncio para dar inicio al festival de danza árabe; Inuyasha solo estaba ahí porque Miroku le insistió en que fuera y porque sabía que una hora más se daría la cena de bienvenida. En ese momento abre el telón y en el escenario había muchas muchachas vestidas con trajes brillantes color rojo, una falda con vuelo y un top del mismo color, algunas lo tenían adornado exageradamente y otras muy sencillamente, además de una falda de monedas roja y un pandero, las mira sin mucho interés hasta que ve que en una hilera estaba Kagome con el mismo traje que las demás chicas; eso fue sorpresa.

¿Y Kagome, que hace ahí?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

Práctica danza árabe desde los trece, Inuyasha y esa es una de sus tantas presentaciones. Esta es la danza de los gitanos.- dijo Miroku tranquilo; Inuyasha solo vuelve a observar a Kagome que estaba concentrada en su lugar, esperando a que de la música para iniciar.

Miren chicas, en esa mesa están mi hermano, mi primo y mi jefe insistente.- dijo Kagome a sus amigas, viendo a Inuyasha desde el escenario.

A ver cómo se pone cuando te vea bailar de una forma tan sexy, como tú sabes hacerlo Kagome.- dijo Yuca picara.

Tal vez hasta te ascienda de puesto después de esta noche.- dijo Eri con la misma actitud de Yuca; la música inicia y las chicas empiezan a bailar. Inuyasha solo observaba desde su asiento como Kagome bailaba danza árabe; el pobre estaba nervioso tratando de no imaginarla en situaciones poco decentes para su gusto; es que Kagome movía las caderas tan sensual y sugerente que no ayudaba mucho. Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que lo que hacía Kagome por las tardes era practicar danza árabe.

Se nota que practica mucho.- dijo Inuyasha a Miroku.

Así es, ella siempre se esfuerza y con una maestra tan perfeccionista y estricta, eso conviene.- dijo Miroku al abrazar a Sango y seguir viendo la función, así pasaron como tres coreografías; y ahora Kagome bailaba la danza de las espadas, como simulando una batalla.

Deja de ver a Kagome como si fuese un bocadillo.- reclama Kouga muy molesto al ver como Inuyasha miraba a Kagome derramando baba.

Tranquilo Kouga, solo es un festival.- dijo Ayame calmándolo y llevándolo a su asiento de nuevo, lo cual Inuyasha agradece. Siguen las danzas pasando tranquilamente; hasta que solo empezaron a dar números, donde solo unas bailarinas daban presentaciones individuales.

Aquí es donde solo hay danzas individuales, la maestra solo le permite a sus mejores bailarinas hacer estas presentaciones.- le explica Miroku a Inuyasha.

¿Y Kagome participara en un numero individual?.- pregunta Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus piernas; aunque lo hacía para disimular discretamente su excitada erección que se le mostraba al ver a Kagome bailar así

Mejor velo tú mismo.- le contesta simplemente Miroku con su habitual tranquilidad. En ese momento, después de que se termine un número de una chica con rastas en el cabello llega el turno de Kagome. Ella estaba vestida de un traje rojo sencillo con unos bordados de hilos plateados en su top rojo al igual que la cadera de su falda, la cual tenía una apertura en cada pierna hasta llegar a su cadera; empieza a tocar la música que al inicio empezó suave como los movimientos de Kagome, pero después adquirió mas ritmo, provocando que Kagome baile más rápido, Inuyasha otra vez tuvo que cruzar las piernas y apretar lo que lo delataba en medio de sus piernas.

Este es una coreografía de tambores, el estilo se llama Maksum; si escuchas con atención hay un tambor en los instrumentos que indica los pasos de Kagome.- dijo Miroku tranquilamente a su amigo, sin saber lo que Inuyasha estaba pasando en esos momentos al ver a Kagome bailar tan seductoramente, y más aún cuando movía sus caderas rápidamente.

Es una coreografía linda.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de disimular su situación. En ese momento Kagome termina de bailar haciendo que todos aplaudan. En ese momento se empezaba a dar la coreografía final, donde todas las chicas con los diferentes trajes pasaban al escenario con un paso que indicaba de que coreografía venían, Kagome estaba con el traje rojo y pandero que uso en la danza de gitanos y se puso enfrente de las demás chicas, sentándose de forma elegante.

En ese momento pasa su maestra, que era una mujer morena, cabello negro y ojos marrones; parecía de veinte, pero tenía el doble de edad, la cual estaba presentando a todas sus alumnas. Inuyasha aprovecho ese momento para tomar una foto con su celular y otra con una cámara digital. Después de que las chicas se retiran del escenario; los espectadores también hacen lo mismo, solo que Inuyasha aprovecho ese momento para ir atrás del escenario donde se encontraban los camerinos para ver a Kagome.

Sesshomaru ¿te encargo por favor, a Shiori? Debo ir al baño.- dijo Inuyasha intentando inventar una excusa para que no descubran lo que iba a hacer.

Claro hermano, te espero en el salón donde se dará la cena de bienvenida.- dijo Sesshomaru fríamente como siempre.

Ahorita vengo, princesa.- dijo Inuyasha al agacharse y besar a Shiori en su cabecita.

Si papi.- dijo Shiori feliz mientras se iba a jugar con Ryu. En ese momento Inuyasha se va a camerinos, donde ve a varias muchachas platicar y divertirse juntas, pero no ve a Kagome ahí.

¿Disculpen, donde se encuentra Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha al dirigirse a las tres amigas de Kagome.

Está en su camerino, el cual es el primero de la izquierda.- dijo Yuca al verlo ahí.

Gracias.- dijo Inuyasha yendo para allá, solo que siente en ese momento que le agarran un brazo.

Espere señor Taisho.- dijo Eri al detenerlo.

No puede ver a Kagome, luciendo así.- dijo Ayumi al pasarle una toalla para limpiarle el sudor de su frente, Yuca le arreglo su corbata y Eri le peino su larga cabellera negra.

_Muchachas locas.-_ pensó Inuyasha al sentirse como maniquí, pero en el fondo se los agradece, pues ellas se veían que lo apoyaban con Kagome.

Dele este ramo de rosas a Kagome, son sus favoritas.- dijo Yuca al entregarle un ramo de rosas rojas; Inuyasha les agradece todo y se dirige dónde estaba Kagome; entra a su camerino y ve a Kagome de espaldas con el traje rojo; estaba quitándose unos adornos del cuerpo; a un lado estaba colgado un vestido rosa.

Debiste decirme que practicabas danza árabe por las tardes; no es nada del otro mundo.- dijo Inuyasha al entrar de repente, Kagome se asombra y se pone encima una bata porque estaba solo en traje sin nada que la cubra.

No te ocultes Kagome, ya te vi descubierta con esos trajes allá afuera.- le dice Inuyasha al darle el ramo de rosas.

¿Qué haces, por aquí?.- le pregunta Kagome al fin.

Vine a felicitarte por el buen trabajo que demostraste; ahora ya sé a dónde te dirigirás los siguientes días al volver a Tokio.- dijo Inuyasha al sentarse en un sofá que estaba ahí, a un lado de Kagome.

Temo que no será así; ya no volveré más, esta fue mi última presentación.-

¿Pero, porque?.- pregunta Inuyasha asombrado.

Es por el trabajo de la empresa, apenas podía mantener mis actividades, solo necesito tiempo para organizarme y ver si puedo volver.-

No debes dejar lo que te fascina así nada más.-

A veces, para lograr algo debes sacrificar una cosa que quieres.-

Mientras no sea nada que te agrave tu dignidad, no importa.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla de nuevo en sus labios, que tanta falta le hacía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el sofá besándose, Inuyasha estando encima de Kagome el cuello y rostro, mientras que Kagome le besaba el rostro y le pasaba sus manos en la espalda.

Cuanto te quiero Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha en su oído al besarle de nuevo el cuello de terciopelo.

Yo también Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome sintiéndose en las nubes. Ese hombre le hacía perder la cabeza con facilidad, Inuyasha cuando escucho eso se sintió tan feliz que la besa de nuevo con fuerza en sus labios. Seguían besándose con pasión y tranquilidad hasta que escuchan algo afuera.

Kagome, ven que nos tomaremos unas fotos.- dijo Ayumi afuera de su camerino, interrumpiéndolos de inmediato; Inuyasha gruñe de enojo por haber sido interrumpido en su momento de gloria.

No vayas, mejor quédate conmigo.- dijo Inuyasha al ver que Kagome se levanta.

Es mejor que vaya o si no van a sospechar que estas aquí.- dijo Kagome al terminar de arreglarse.

No será así.- dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla por detrás y besarle el cuello.

Mi maestra es muy impaciente cuando alguien no se presenta a tiempo, es capaz de venir aquí y descubrir lo que estábamos haciendo, y no quisiera que estuvieras en problemas. Además siempre he pensado que mejor es un lugar privado para entregarse por primera vez a la persona que quieres.- dijo Kagome sonriente haciendo que el corazón de Inuyasha latiera con fuerza.

¿Hablas en serio?.- dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose feliz de saber que Kagome le correspondía.

Así es, ahora mejor sal de aquí sin que te descubran y espérame en la cena de bienvenida.- le dice Kagome al terminar de arreglarse, Inuyasha antes de irse besa de nuevo a Kagome y se va de ahí muy feliz.

/

La cena estaba elegante, llena de empresarios ricos y poderosos, acompañados de mujeres hermosas que portaban finos vestidos y joyas elegantes. Inuyasha tenía su traje negro de marca muy elegante y Shiori se veía tierna y bonita con su vestidito blanco que su padre le puso.

¿Y Kagome?.- pregunta Ayame al estar al lado de su esposo.

Debe estar despidiéndose de sus amigas; debe ser duro que esta sea su última presentación.- dijo Kouga tranquilo, Inuyasha solo estaba impaciente de que ella llegara. Pero en ese momento, ve que en la puerta entraba Kagome vestida para la ocasión, tenía puesto un largo vestido rosa brillante con escote en el pecho pero sin exagerar, la espalda estaba descubierta en su totalidad, llegando el escote hasta el inicio de sus caderas, abajo del busto tenía una cadena de plata como adorno que la rodeaba por completo, adornando su espalda. Se veía hermosa y más con su buen porte, no como otras mujeres que vestían así pero exageradamente, pareciendo vulgares que solo querían llamar la atención.

En ese momento Kagome va a la mesa de comida para servirse algo, ya que tenía varias horas sin comer; en ese momento se le acerca un hombre, voltea pero resulta que no era Inuyasha quien llego, sino un hombre alto, con ojos azules y cabello amarrado en una trenza.

Buenas noches hermosura, me llamo Bankotsu; y tienes el gran honor de que me haya fijado en ti.- dijo ese hombre arrogantemente, creyéndose la octava maravilla.

Y tú tienes el gran honor de que te ignore en este momento.- dijo Kagome fría sin mostrar sus sentimientos, haciéndole caso a su lógica; ese hombre no le causaba lo que Inuyasha le hacía. A Bankotsu no le gusto eso, ninguna mujer lo rechazaba.

¿Quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo; o mejor nos vamos a otro lugar para que me hagas un privado?.- dijo Bankotsu con cara de pervertido. A Kagome le enfureció eso, que el crea que se estaba vendiendo como una nudista bailarina, cuando lo que hacía era demostrar el antiguo arte de la danza del vientre, así que solo se retira de ahí para seguir comiendo.

Bankotsu, deja a la muchacha en paz, no quiere estar contigo.- dijo Renkotsu, el hermano gemelo de él, que a diferencia de Bankotsu, era más tranquilo y respetuoso con las mujeres.

Que va hermano, ella ya caerá.- dijo Bankotsu sin hacerle caso, intenta de nuevo conquistarla, pero de nuevo Kagome lo ignora, Bankotsu se molesta por eso y sin su consentimiento la toma entre sus brazos y empieza a bailar con ella, pero en una de esas Kagome le da una patada entre sus piernas, dejándolo adolorido.

Cuando no quiero, es que no quiero.- dijo Kagome fríamente al soltarse de él. En ese momento llegan los jefes de Kagome y su hermano para saber que sucedía.

¿Qué paso aquí?.- dijo Kouga molesto al abrazar a Kagome.

Que esta zorra se molestó porque la ignore y me agredió.- dijo Bankotsu mintiendo cínicamente para humillar a Kagome por rechazarlo; él podía hacer que la despidan, a cabo que Sesshomaru es socio de su empresa, y puede despedir a Kagome si se lo pide.

Si claro y yo soy el gran emperador de China; yo vi como la estabas molestando sin su consentimiento.- dijo Inuyasha furioso de las mentiras de Bankotsu.

Si algo no toleramos, es que le falten al respeto a nuestros trabajadores; así que la deja en paz o no hay negocios.- dijo Sesshomaru cruelmente.

Lamento la conducta de mi hermano; no volverá a suceder.- dijo Renkotsu disculpándose por su gemelo. Los demás se retiran de ahí a otra parte.

¿Qué te sucede hermano, porque me traicionas poniéndose de su lado?.- dijo Bankotsu enojado.

Porque avergonzaste a la empresa con tu conducta, y además la mujer que molestaste es Kagome Higurashi, la mujer más inteligente de Japón, y quien acabo en un santiamén con el estafador de Takekua, cuando otros no han podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Si ella quiere puede destruir a la empresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos usando el poder de su intelecto; solo porque tu saliste con las tuyas. Así que espero que te comportes por el bien de la empresa.- dijo Renkotsu enojado.

/

¿Estás bien hermanita, no te hizo nada más?.- dijo Kouga exagerado.

Estoy bien Kouga.- dijo Kagome tranquila.

Ya la oíste Kouga, ella ya no es una bebe para que la cuides tanto.-dijo Ayame al retirarse de ahí con a la pista de baile con su esposo.

Kagome esto es para ti.- dijo Shiori al darle una rosa blanca.

Gracias pequeña.- dijo Kagome al recibirla.

Shiori ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Ryu?.- le dice Inuyasha de repente.

Si papi.-dijo Shiori feliz al jugar en un rincón con su primo. Sesshomaru y Rin bailaban en la pista; Miroku se desapareció con Sango, conociéndolo estaría más que ocupado con ella, y el hermano de Kagome bailaba con Ayame.

¿Me concedes esta pieza?.- dijo Inuyasha al ofrecerle la mano a Kagome; ella acepta gustosa y ambos se dirigen a la pista a bailar, se perdían tanto en el uno y el otro que no se fijaban en su alrededor.

Inuyasha, mejor vayamos a otro lugar de la pista.- dijo Kagome de repente.

¿Por qué?.- pregunta Inuyasha, sin soltarla, ella señala atrás de su hombro, el voltea y ve que Kouga tenía ganas de hacerlo papilla por estar con Kagome.

Mi hermano te quiere hacer trizas.- dijo Kagome sin soltarse de él.

Ya debe entender que eres adulta, y no debe ya protegerte tanto.- dijo Inuyasha al dirigirse a una esquina donde estaban lejos de Kouga. Se la pasaban de lo mejor en su compañía como nunca antes; querían que el tiempo pase lentamente para que ese mágico momento no se acabe jamás.

/

Pasaron apenas dos días en Sapporo los cuales estuvieron llenos de trabajo, lo único bueno es que los fines de semana solo seria de relajación. Una noche Kagome estaba en sus pijamas en su habitación, en eso sale para ir a la máquina de hielo, porque los suyos se acabaron. Su pijama era una camisa de tirantes con letras doradas que decía "Rocawear", y unos shorts cortitos rojos con cuadros negros. Sin que lo sepa Inuyasha estaba cerca de ahí esperando el momento para darle un regalo; Kagome llena su contenedor de hielos y se va a su habitación de hotel; Inuyasha la sigue cuidadosamente. En el momento que Kagome se para frente a su puerta, escucha unos ladridos de perrito cerca de ella, voltea y ve que era un hermoso cachorro szchnauzer color blanco, se veía tierno y en su collar tenía una nota enrollada.

Veamos quien es tu dueño para llevarte con él, lindo perrito.- dijo Kagome al cargar al cachorrito, desenrolla la nota y decía así:

_Hola Kagome_

_Me llamo Nomi, soy una cachorrita de dos meses apenas. Necesito una persona que me quiera mucho y esa eres tú. Inuyasha me adopto hace días y quiere que tú seas la persona que me otorgue ese cariño que necesito, no te preocupes, que me dieron mis vacunas que me duelen mucho en la pompita. E Inuyasha solo quiere saber algo._

_¿Quieres ser su novia?_

_Posdata: soy de raza miniatura, así que no tendrás problemas para recibirme en tu casa. E Inuyasha está cerca de ti para saber tu respuesta._

_Con cariño_

_Nomi._

Kagome termina de leer esa nota, asombrándose de la pregunta que estaba ahí. No sabía que pensar en ese momento.

¿Entonces qué dices Kagome?.- dijo Inuyasha al ponerse cerca de ahí.

Inuyasha.-

¿Quieres tu Kagome Higurashi, ser mi novia?, conmigo jamás sufrirás, te lo prometo, te amo tanto como para hacer eso.- dijo Inuyasha al agarrarle su mano libre, ya que en otra tenia agarrada a Nomi.

¿Me amas?.- dijo Kagome nerviosa.

Así es, solo quiero saber si aceptas ser mi novia; y si me amas como yo a ti.- dijo Inuyasha esperando su respuesta.

CONTINUARA…..

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI; ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN EN NAVIDAD, Y TAMBIEN LES DESEO UN FELIZ 2011. QUIENES NO LEYERON MI ONESHOT "FILANTROPIA DE AMOR", LES INVITO A HACERLO. ABAJO LES DEJO EL VIDEO DE LA COREOGRAFIA DE KAGOME, ES DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR, NO PRETENDO PASARLO COMO MIO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN**

.com/watch?v=Utt49SD-7yQ


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi; historia y trama míos.**

¿Quieres tu Kagome Higurashi, ser mi novia?, conmigo jamás sufrirás, te lo prometo, te amo tanto como para hacer eso.- dijo Inuyasha al agarrarle su mano libre, ya que en otra tenia agarrada a Nomi.

¿Me amas?.- dijo Kagome nerviosa.

Así es, solo quiero saber si aceptas ser mi novia; y si me amas como yo a ti.- dijo Inuyasha esperando su respuesta.

/

**Capítulo 6.-**

-Inuyasha, yo… esteee…- decía Kagome nerviosa de la proposición de Inuyasha. Ya se le habían declarado antes muchísimas veces, pero con argumentos pobres, egoístas, y más que solo querer hacerla su novia; lo hacían para querer divertirse con ella en cuanto se descuidara; pero Kagome era muy inteligente y jamás lo lograban. Pero Inuyasha era muy tierno para declarársele.

-No pienses con la cabeza, linda piensa con el corazón.- dijo Inuyasha al pasarle una mano en la nuca de forma tierna; mientras que Kagome cerraba los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Para ayudarle a pensar, Inuyasha empezó a besarla despacio en sus labios, haciendo que Kagome le corresponda poco a poco, hasta que escucharon unos ladridos de la schnauzer que Kagome tenía, provocando que el beso termine.

-Celosa.- dijo Inuyasha al separarse de Kagome a causa de Nomi. Kagome solo se puso a reír.

-Calma Inuyasha, creo que se estaba quejando porque la apretábamos.- 

-No importa, ¿Qué dices entonces, aceptas ser mi novia?.- dijo Inuyasha de repente cambiando el tema. Para su sorpresa, Kagome lo beso fugazmente; eso lo había tomado de sorpresa; ya que ella no iniciaba las muestras románticas. Y para aumentar su sorpresa, ella susurro en medio del beso un "si".

-¿Hablas en serio?.- dijo Inuyasha con el corazón golpeándole el pecho de la respuesta de Kagome.

-Muy en serio.- dijo Kagome sin dejar de sonreír. Nomi en cambio, estaba dormida en los brazos de su nueva ama.

-Me haces tan feliz; Shiori se pondrá contenta también por la noticia.- dijo Inuyasha feliz al recordar a su pequeña, que quiere a Kagome como su mama.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde está?.-

-Con su tío Sesshomaru, anda jugando con Ryu. Ellos se llevan bien.- dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba con Kagome a su suite. Kagome dejo a su nueva perrita a un lado de la cama, en una camita improvisada de sábanas.

/

-¿En qué piensas, cariño?.- dijo Inuyasha al ver a Kagome pensativa, mientras bebían vino en la sala.

-En la manera de decirle nuestra nueva relación a los demás; sin que mi hermano te golpee o el tuyo te de una reprimenda.- dijo Kagome al recargarse en él; Inuyasha solo paso un brazo musculoso en los hombros femeninos.

-Con Sesshomaru no importa; él me apoya aunque no lo demuestra. Pero Kouga debe entender de una vez que ya eres suficientemente mayor; para tener una relación.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le besaba la nuca.

-La verdad sí; pero será difícil. El hizo la promesa de siempre protegerme desde que mama murió.-

-¿Cómo fue que murió tu madre?.-

-Cuando cumplí siete años y estaba en segundo de secundaria. Le dio un ataque cardiaco repentino; fue duro. Kouga y yo nos mudamos con mi tía y Miroku; ella nos quería mucho como si fuéramos sus hijos. Desde entonces Kouga me sobreprotege.-

-¿Y tu padre?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

-El murió en un accidente automovilístico, cuando tenía dos meses de nacida. Pero mama y Kouga me hablaban maravillas de el.- dijo Kagome seria, mientras bebía su copa de vino.

-Mis padres murieron, cuando tenía diecinueve años en un extraño accidente aéreo. El avión tuvo un fallo en una turbina y cayó al mar; nadie sobrevivió.-  dijo Inuyasha al recordar ese horrible suceso; solo sintió como Kagome lo abrazaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Eso ya está en el pasado.- dijo Kagome.

-Lo sé, al igual que otras cosas horribles.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla.

-Dime, ¿cómo era tu antigua relación con la madre de Shiori?.- dijo Kagome de repente.

-Pues, el nombre de la mujer que pario a Shiori era Kikio Satsumoto. Ella me engatusó mostrándome una faceta dulce; pero un mes después al casarnos, me demostró que solo se casó conmigo por dinero. Ahí me di cuenta que solo era una mujer fría, ambiciosa y cruel, que no le importaba lastimar a los demás si conseguía lo que quería, y por si fuera poco, descubrí que tenía muchos amantes. De inmediato inicie los trámites de divorcio, pero no pudimos separarnos legalmente; porque salió embarazada de mi pequeña. Creí que con él bebe, nos entenderíamos mejor y los problemas se resolverían. Pero ella consideraba a Shiori un estorbo, y además una ruina para su vida; ya que era modelo, y ellas consideran a los bebes una ruina a sus figuras. Por si fuera poco, me amenazaba con abortarla si no le daba y hacia lo que quería; y varias veces quiso matar a mi princesa. Pero fui más listo y con ayuda de Sesshomaru y un abogado; metí una orden de arresto en su contra, si se atrevía abortar a mi bebe en un hospital, además del acuerdo de divorcio en cuanto Shiori naciera, y la custodia del bebe me seria otorgada. Cuando faltaba un mes para el nacimiento de Shiori; ella se escapó con uno de sus amantes; un hombre llamado Naraku. Ella tenía la intención de alejarme de mi bebe; y abandonarlo donde podía. Pero resulta que su amante pertenecía a una banda de criminales; y en el camino los arrollaron para acabar con ese hombre. Le tuvieron que practicar una cesárea a Kikio para salvar a mi bebe, quien salió ilesa. Pero esa mujer y su amante perdieron mucha sangre y terminaron por fallecer. Desde entonces, decidí por dedicarme a criar a Shiori; y por eso no tenía una relación amorosa desde hace dos años, ni siquiera relaciones pasajeras. Bueno tres años; si cuentas el tiempo que no tuve vida conyugal con Kikio desde que me entere de sus engaños y el embarazo. – dijo Inuyasha terminando de contar su relato, apretando los puños de furia, pero siente como es besado por Kagome, calmándolo de inmediato.

-Pero bueno, decidiste por divorciarte en cuanto te enteraste de todo. Además de tener la decisión de criar a Shiori tú mismo; porque esa mujer no podía hacerlo. Si no le daba amor de madre cuando estaba embarazada, dudo que se lo hubiese dado cuando naciera. Más aun con esa vida de excesos y mentiras que tenía. Pero dime ¿Qué hubieses hecho si Shiori, resultara no ser tu hija biológicamente?.-

-De todos modos, la estaría criando. Un bebe no tiene por qué cargar con las maldades y errores de sus padres; en este caso su madre. Pero de todos modos me alegra que ella resultara ser mi hija sanguínea, y no de uno de los amantes de esa mujer.- dijo Inuyasha al fin, sintiendo como ese peso que tenía, se le estaba disipando gracias al amor y comprensión de Kagome.

-La verdad tienes razón; ella no merecía el título de madre; una madre no es quien da a luz, es la que ama y cría a un niño.-

/

Al día siguiente era sábado, y todos estaban descansando de una semana tediosa de trabajo. El grupo había quedado de acuerdo en ir a la piscina a refrescarse un poco. En la piscina estaban Miroku y Sango, Ayame y Kouga; en eso llegan Sesshomaru, Rin y Ryu. Rin le estaba poniendo bloqueador a Ryu. Todo hombre que pasaba ahí, se estaba comiendo con la mirada a las chicas, ya que tenían trajes de baño muy lindos, pero sus esposos muertos de celos, los ahuyentaban con la mirada, sobre todo Sesshomaru.

-Calma Sesshomaru.- dijo Rin cuando su esposo, ahuyento a un hombre que la miraba de mala forma.

-No me gusta que vean a mi tesoro de esa forma, solo yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo Sesshomaru frio, mientras le ponía bloqueador a Rin en la espalda.

-Mami, ¿Por qué papi asusto así, a ese señor?.-  pregunta Ryu mientras jugaba con su salvavidas.

-No le gusta que los demás hombres, me miren Ryu.- dijo Rin tranquilamente.

-Siempre hay que proteger a tu mama, Ryu.- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras le amarraba de nuevo el top a Rin.

-Si papi.- dijo Ryu riendo.

En ese momento llegan Inuyasha agarrando de la mano a Shiori; dando imagen tierna de un amoroso padre, ambos tenían amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta. Inuyasha tenía unos shorts para nadar azul fuerte con rayas blancas; dejando ver su bien formado y esculpido cuerpo que las mujeres se comían con los ojos; aunque este las ignorara. Shiori se veía tierna con su trajecito de baño rosa, tipo vestidito y con un estampado de Minnie.

-¿Me podrías poner bloqueador, por favor?.- dijo una mujer coqueteándole a Inuyasha de repente; sin importarle que estuviese Shiori presente.

-Póntelo tu misma, para eso Kami te dio dos manos.- dijo Inuyasha fríamente, al seguir caminando hacia sus amigos, dejando a esa mujer sorprendida; dándose cuenta que Inuyasha está vacunado contra insinuaciones femeninas.

-Hola amigo.- dijo Miroku al verlos llegar. Inuyasha dejo sus cosas a un lado de la silla donde se sentó, y empezó a ponerle bloqueador a Shiori.

-Hola Miroku, ¿Y Kagome?.- pregunta Shiori curiosa.

-Esta con sus amiguitas, pequeña. Es que ellas se irán este día y quiere estar con ellas un momento.- dijo Miroku revolviéndole el pelo, a Shiori.

-¿No vendrá entonces?.- pregunta Inuyasha triste, con la posibilidad de no ver a su novia.

-Si vendrá, ella me confirmo que lo hará en unos minutos.- dijo Miroku. En ese momento, Kagome aparece con sus amigas, quienes habían caminado por la playa que estaba enfrente del hotel. Todas llevaban traje de baño, solo Kagome estaba con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo, y con el cabello amarrado en un chonguito alto.

/

-Mira Kag; ahí está tu jefe, quien está loco por ti.- dijo Ayumi, codeándole las costillas, cuando llegaron al área de la piscina. Kagome lo vio, y no dejo de sorprenderse del físico de su novio. Era musculoso como se imaginaba y su pecho no tenía vello; lo cual agradecía, pues las imágenes de un pecho velludo le daban asco y mucha repugnancia. Discretamente veía como las gotas de agua que tenía en su pecho, se resbalaban hasta sus cuadros del vientre, dándole una imagen muy excitante.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la toalla?, no te la has quitado en todo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando en la playa, Kagome.- dijo Eri curiosa.

-No me meteré a nadar aun.- dijo Kagome.

-Disculpe, señorita Higurashi ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?, he escuchado de su enorme ingenio, y he leído los ensayos que ha publicado y me fascinan, me sorprende de que todavía no llegas a los veinte.- dijo una señora de mediana edad, con un libro en la mano.

-Claro.- dijo Kagome al firmarle el libro. Es que ella publicó escritos y ensayos de diversos temas a los catorce y quince años; ganando premios, además de estar acrecentando su fama de ser la más inteligente del país.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la señora feliz, por el autógrafo obtenido.

-Kagome, ven a jugar conmigo y mi papi.- dijo Shiori en la piscina agitando su manita, sentada en su salvavidas tipo lancha.

-En un minuto, pequeña.- dijo Kagome agitando su brazo a su vez.

-Es la hijita de tu jefe supongo.- dijo Eri curiosa.

-Así es, se llama Shiori.- dijo Kagome, sin darse cuenta que Yuca estaba atrás de ella; sus amigas habían elaborado un plan para quitarle la toalla por la fuerza. En ese momento Yuca le quita con brusquedad la toalla enrollada; haciendo que Kagome demuestre que estaba utilizando un bikini negro con las tiritas café, y tenía un cinturón café alrededor de su cintura. Todos los hombres, incluyendo Inuyasha estaban embobados del cuerpo de Kagome, casi descubierto.

-Qué mala eres Kagome.- dijo Yuca, con la toalla en la mano.

-Así es, eres mala, tenías puesto un bikini muy sexy, y no se lo ibas a modelar a tu jefe.- dijo Ayumi con sonrisa pícara al igual que las otras chicas.

-Chicas, el ya no es solo mi jefe; ya se me declaro y yo acepte.- dijo Kagome, haciendo que sus amigas den un grito que casi la deja sorda.

-Pues con más razón, debes modelarle ese bikini a tu hombre. En serio amiga; deberías ser modelo y no diseñadora; tienes el cuerpo que muchas modelos quieren.-  dijo Yuca al darle vuelta a Kagome.

/

-Que dejes de ver a Kagome como si fuera un bocadillo.- dijo Kouga molesto al ver como Inuyasha observaba a Kagome derramando baba de nuevo.

-No te metas lobo; es mi novia y puedo verla así.- dijo Inuyasha molesto, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Calma primo, Kagome ya es adulta; e Inuyasha es un buen hombre; lo cual te darías cuenta si bajaras un poco a tus peleas con el.- dijo Miroku nadando hacia la escena, intentando calmar las cosas.

-Pero Kagome, no debe dejar de ser inteligente por un descuido.- dijo Kouga encarando a su primo, poniendo a su esposa Ayame desesperada por su actitud infantil.

Kagome mientras tanto, acomodo sus cosas en una silla; y se dirigía a la piscina para meterse a nadar. Sus amigas se habían ido, con la excusa de tener pendientes y arreglar sus cosas para regresar esa tarde a Tokio, pero como es lista, supuso que lo hicieron para dejarla más tiempo con Inuyasha. En ese momento baja por las escaleras de la piscina, siendo ayudada por su novio.

-Otra vez Kouga con su actitud.- dijo Kagome al ver discutir a su primo y a su hermano.

-Así es linda; ya es desesperante su actitud. No le importo la noticia de nuestra relación, siquiera.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba, una vez que Kagome estaba dentro de la piscina.

-Papi, ¿Qué es eso de que, Kagome es tu novia?.-  pregunta Shiori curiosa, mientras se movía en su salvavidas.

-Quiere decir pequeña Shiori; que es una etapa donde sabremos si podemos ser pareja para toda la vida tu papa y yo, y a la vez, saber si puedo ser tu mama en un futuro.- dijo Kagome, mientras empujaba suavemente a Shiori en la piscina en su lanchita salvavidas.

-Sí, yupiii.- dijo Shiori feliz de escuchar la posibilidad, de que pronto tendrá una mami nueva. Inuyasha en cambio estaba enternecido de la escena; sentía en su corazón que esta vez no se equivocó de mujer, para hacerla su compañera de vida. Mientras tanto, ambos primos seguían discutiendo, poniendo a sus esposas y a los demás, muy tensos.

-Cálmense ustedes dos, parecen chiquillos de kínder.- dijo Kagome al nadar hacia ellos.

-Kagome, no debes andar con ese perrucho, se aprovechara de ti cuando menos lo esperes.- dijo Kouga al ver a su hermana menor.

-Kouga, entiende que ella ya es mayor de edad; y recuerda que fue dotada con un gran inteligencia.- dijo Ayame al querer calmar a su esposo.

-Pero sigue siendo muy joven.- dijo Kouga de nuevo.

-Hermano mayor, te quiero mucho; pero a veces me desesperas bastante con protegerme. Entiende que ya estoy grande, tengo un ingenio de 300 puntos, y por eso soy muy lista; lo cual me ayudo a salir de aprietos. Debes aceptar mi relación con Inuyasha como yo lo hice contigo, cuando empezaste a salir con Ayame. Recuerda el dicho "siempre hay un roto para un descosido". Si no, ¿Por qué crees que eres el hombre perfecto de Ayame?; tu eres un gran roto; mejor dicho un descosido, porque siempre te falta unir tus neuronas.-  dijo Kagome finalmente; poniendo a su hermano sorprendido y a los demás atacados de la risa por lo que dijo.

-Bien dicho Kag.- dijo Ayame riéndose de la cara de su esposo.

-Está bien; aceptare tu relación. Pero si te hace daño, ven conmigo y te ayudare, como buen hermano mayor.- dijo Kouga entendiendo finalmente.

-Bien dicho cariño.- dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome por la espalda. Kagome se estremeció al sentir por su espalda desnuda, el abdomen firme de su novio.

-Solo sean discretos en la empresa.- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras jugaba con su pequeño en el agua.

-Lo que digas hermano.- dijo Inuyasha mientras jugaba con Shiori y Kagome en la piscina.

/

Después de un rato, Kagome y las chicas estaban descansando en unas sillas, tomando el sol; mientras que los pequeños y los hombres seguían en la piscina nadando. Kagome estaba sentada a gusto en una silla mientras leía "Christine"; un libro escrito por Stephen King, uno de sus libros favoritos. En eso siente como alguien se pone en la silla de a lado y quería tocarla de una manera nada amable; así que le pega en la mano con el grueso libro.

-Que rudeza, y yo que quería pasarla bien contigo.- dijo Bankotsu mientras se sobaba la mano. Kagome observo que había llevado dos vasos de piña colada; y con la mirada pervertida y malvada de él; supo de inmediato que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

-¿Qué no te basto la advertencia que te dejo Sesshomaru; sobre dejarme en paz, o no hay negocios con tu empresa?.- dijo Kagome con frialdad.

-Calma linda, solo quiero hacer las paces. Te traje esta refrescante bebida como reconciliación.- dijo Bankotsu al acercarle el vaso. Estaba sonriendo para sus adentros; porque ese vaso que le daba a Kagome, contenía droga que el mismo le puso. Y si ella lo bebía, como el esperaba, caería inconsciente y entonces el después podría aprovecharse de ella en la cama. Ese truco ya lo había hecho con muchas mujeres, y ninguna pudo presentar pruebas de que él fue culpable. Si Kagome quería acusarlo; el saldría ileso de todas formas, porque no habría pruebas de que el la drogó, y después abusó de ella.

Inuyasha estaba cerca viendo la escena, y no le gusto para nada, que ese imbécil se le acerque a su novia como si nada. Y no solo él estaba descontento de eso, sino también Miroku y Kouga. Además, supusieron que algo malo tramaba Bankotsu con Kagome.

/

-No lo quiero.- dijo Kagome ignorándolo, volviendo a ver su libro, pero Bankotsu se lo retira y lo pone a un lado.

-Anda bébela, esta deliciosa.- dijo Bankotsu mirándola de mala manera. Los demás estaban queriendo intervenir, pero las chicas los detuvieron. Kagome supuso que la bebida que él le ofrecía estaba drogada, así que rápidamente tramo un plan para librarse.

-¿Estás viendo lo guapo que soy?.- dijo Bankotsu arrogantemente, porque Kagome estaba viendo algo detrás de él.

-¿Guapo tú, en que planeta?; comparado contigo, Frankenstein es más guapo que tú. Solo veía a esa súper modelo que está posando ahorita mismo en traje de baño.- dijo Kagome, mirando fijamente a un punto de área de piscina. Como supuso, Bankotsu volteo a ver a esa modelo; en ese momento Kagome cambia las bebidas rápidamente.

-No vi a esa modelo; pero contigo me conformo. Entonces, bebe esa piña colada que te traje.- dijo el, sin darse cuenta que las bebidas han sido cambiadas.

-Dije que no quiero.- exclamo Kagome tirándole la bebida en la cara, pretendiendo que no cambio las bebidas cuando el volteo, y así que él no sospeche.

-Ya la escuchaste, déjala de una vez; o cortamos los negocios con tu empresa.- dijo Inuyasha explotando al fin.

-Que va; solo es una mujer; puedo encontrar otra.- dijo Bankotsu arrogantemente mientras bebía su copa, sin darse cuenta que era la bebida drogada. En ese momento se retira de ahí.

-¿Cómo supiste que el probablemente altero la bebida que quería darte?.- dijo Sango sorprendida.

-Es lógico. Un tipo que al inicio te quiere tratar como una calientacamas y no lo logra, y que después quiere hacer paces contigo, llevándote algo de beber. Es sospechoso cuando actúa así. Así que le daré una probada de su medicina.-  dijo Kagome con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bien pensado linda.- dijo Inuyasha abrazándola.

-Ahora se le quitaran las ganas de ser un acosador, cuando sepa lo que se siente.- dijo Kouga burlón.

/

-Por Dios, ahora batallare para lavarle el cabello a mi niña.- exclamo Inuyasha con pesadez. Ya que el cloro enreda feo el cabello y no se lava bien.

-Lávaselo con esto, será muy fácil.- dijo Kagome dándole una botella de agua mineral.

-¿Funciona?.-

-Así es, yo me lavo el cabello con eso, después de nadar.-

/

A la mañana siguiente, Bankotsu despierta con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se da cuenta que está en una cama que no es la suya; ve a su lado una cabellera negra, sonríe creyendo que logro su objetivo, así que se acerca y besa ese cabello.

-Buenos días; sabía que no te resistirías a mí, y caerías tarde o temprano.- dijo Bankotsu en el oído de esa persona. Pero en ese momento su acompañante despierta, para su horror y desgracia, no era Kagome, sino un hombre.

-Buenos días, mi terroncito de azúcar.- dijo ese hombre con voz y poses afeminadas.

-¿Cómo te metiste conmigo?.- dijo Bankotsu furioso.

-Pues anoche, me pediste que me acostara contigo; por si lo olvidaste. Nos la pasamos de lo mejor tú y yo.- dijo el gay poniendo ojos soñadores.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

-Soy Jakotsu, recuérdalo cariño.- dijo Jakotsu mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama. Bankotsu se sentía asqueado de haberse metido con un gay; y estaba furioso de haber sido engañado.

/

Por la tarde Bankotsu llamo a la policía para denunciar a Kagome por drogarlo. Solo para encubrirse así mismo de lo que le iba a hacer a ella. Estaban en un salón del hotel con el gemelo de Bankotsu, Kagome y los dueños del "Shikon", Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, al igual que Miroku y Kouga.

-Quiero que arresten a la señorita Higurashi, por drogarme y obligarme a acostarme con un homosexual.- dijo Bankotsu, queriendo vengarse.

-¿Y las pruebas?.- dijo el comandante de la policía.

-¿Qué no ve que estoy, angustiado?.- le reclama Bankotsu.

-Como tú no tienes pruebas de la acusación que me haces. Yo si tengo pruebas de que me querías drogar y luego violarme.- dijo Kagome, al poner en una grabadora, unos videos de seguridad. Bankotsu se sorprende de que ella se haya dado cuenta de sus intenciones, y tenga pruebas de ello. Los policías y los presentes se sorprendían al escuchar y ver en los videos, como Bankotsu planeaba aprovecharse de Kagome.

-No le sugiero que haga eso, señor Shichinintai.- dijo un hombre en el video, al ver a Bankotsu drogar una bebida.

-Que va, ya he hecho esto más de cien veces y ninguna chica, ha podido meterme a prisión por eso, porque no mostraban pruebas.- dijo Bankotsu cínicamente al terminar de poner droga en la copa. Los presentes estaban atónitos de la confirmación de Bankotsu; mientras que su gemelo estaba furioso.

-Eso no prueba nada, pudo ser alterado ese video.- dijo Bankotsu.

-Los testigos, dicen otra cosa. Además trajimos chicas que drogaste y violaste hace tiempo, que gracias a mi amada novia, pudimos contactar.- Dijo Inuyasha al hacer pasar a mucha gente.

-Maldito, me violaste y me hiciste quedar como loca en la corte cuando te denuncie.- dijo enojada una chica que había sido víctima de Bankotsu.

-Me violaste, y después quede embarazada de ti.- dijo otra.

Los policías y detectives, analizaron el caso con cuidado, entrevistando a testigos y a las víctimas; además de hacerles un análisis de sangre a los hijos que tenían unas chicas. Confirmando que si habían sido violadas por Bankotsu en el pasado.

-Señor Bankotsu Shichinintai; esta arrestado por drogar y violar a más de cincuenta mujeres. No puede decir que es mentira, ya que las pruebas son reales y los análisis también.- dijo el comandante al esposar a Bankotsu.

-Renkotsu, ayúdame a salir de esta.-

-No hermano; ya estoy harto de tu actitud libertina. Siempre te encubrí, por falta de pruebas en tu contra, pero esta vez ya no. Perdóname, pero estas despedido de la empresa y tu herencia se te quitara. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, porque papa me dejo a cargo de todo al morir, ya que jamás confió en ti.- dijo Renkotsu serio, viendo cómo se llevaban a su hermano a la comisaria, donde le asignaron treinta años de cárcel.

/

En la noche, después de tanto ajetreo; Kagome estaba en la cocina de su suite preparando pasta para la cena; en eso escucha el timbre de su puerta; causando que su perrita comience a ladrar.

-Calma Nomi, veamos quien es.- dijo Kagome, abre la puerta y eran Inuyasha y Shiori.

-Hola, pasen.-

-Hola cariño.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla de nuevo. En sus manos tenía una botella de vino tinto.

-Kagome.- dijo Shiori al abrazarla por las piernas. En ese momento la pequeña se pone a jugar con la perrita.

-¿Quieren cenar?; hice pasta.- dijo Kagome al ofrecerles comida. Ellos aceptaron gustosos, se pusieron a cenar; después de un rato, Shiori jugaba con Nomi; mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el balcón sentados en una silla, estaban bebiendo vino muy a gusto en la compañía del uno y del otro; Kagome estaba sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha.

-Que feliz soy, de tenerte aquí en mis brazos.- dijo Inuyasha al tener a Kagome y besándola a cada rato.

-Igual yo, cielo.- dijo Kagome recargándose en su pecho.

-Papi, tengo sueño.-  dijo Shiori con carita adormilada al presentarse a la pareja. La llevan a la habitación de Kagome a que descanse por mientras, y después Inuyasha se la puede llevar a su suite con calma, donde Nomi estaba en su cama de sabanas; meten a Shiori en la cama de Kagome con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Descansa princesa.- dijo Inuyasha al besarle su cabecita.

-Buenas noches, papi.- dijo Shiori dormidita.

-Buenas noches, y sueña con angelitos Shiori.- dijo Kagome con ternura, al besar su cabecita.

-Buenas noches, mami.- dijo Shiori inconscientemente, ya que estaba dormidita profundamente. Eso puso de sorpresa a su padre y Kagome, de que la pequeña le dijera a Kagome "mama:, inconscientemente.

CONTINUARA…..

**HOLA CHICAS SE QUE QUERRAN MATARME POR TARDARME TANTO. LO QUE SUCEDE, ES QUE ESTUVE POR TRES SEMANAS EN UNAS CLASES DE VACACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y ME ABSORBIAN MUCHO TIEMPO, YA QUE ESTABA TODO EL DIA AHÍ; Y NO ME DABA TIEMPO DE HACER LA CONTI.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Buenas noches, y sueña con angelitos Shiori.- dijo Kagome con ternura, al besar su cabecita.

-Buenas noches, mami.- dijo Shiori inconscientemente, ya que estaba dormidita profundamente. Eso puso de sorpresa a su padre y Kagome, de que la pequeña le dijera a Kagome "mama:, inconscientemente.

/

**Capitulo 7.-**

Ambos novios, estaban sorprendidos de que la pequeña de dos años Shiori; le dijera inconscientemente mama a Kagome. Después de dejar a Shiori descansar un poco en la cama de Kagome; ella e Inuyasha, se fueron a la sala un rato a ver la televisión.

-Como te sientes de que mi princesa te haya dicho mama?.- pregunta Inuyasha con nervios, ya que quería saber la reacción de ella. Si no le molesto eso lo que Shiori le dijo dormida.

-La verdad, me sentí algo extraña. No me malinterpretes; quiero decir que fue sorprendente de que Shiori me diga así sin querer; pero me siento tan felizmente halagada. Porque significa que ella me quiere mucho, como yo a ella.- dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Inuyasha. Quien se había sentido feliz, dejando de lado sus temores.

-Y a mi no me quieres?.- pregunta Inuyasha, fingiendo reproche, mientras ponía cara de corderito degollado. Kagome solo se ríe.

-Calma Inuyasha. También te quiero mucho como a Shiori.- decía Kagome, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo besaba.

-Como te amo, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo también te amo.- suspira Kagome, mientras se recargaba en el, poniendo a su novio muy feliz.

/

Al día siguiente, Kagome va a la suite de su novio, ya que habían quedado en desayunar juntos en su suite antes de ir a trabajar. Estaba vestida con falda negra hasta las rodillas y blusa rosa entallada y su cabello estaba suelto. En sus manos tenía una caja con pastel de queso y fresas. Llega a la puerta y toca, en ese momento abre Inuyasha, quien estaba con pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

-Que ángel tan hermoso me visita; quiere decir que es mi día de suerte.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla.

-Así es; soy un ángel que se les aparece a los hombres buenos, que tienen lindas niñas.-bromea Kagome, mientras le correspondía su beso. En eso ambos entran a la suite; dirigiéndose a la cocina. Inuyasha estaba empezando a cocinar tocino frito y papa rayada frita.

-Y Shiori?.-

-Aun dormidita; no tarda en despertar.- dice Inuyasha mientras sacaba unos huevos, para hacerlos estrellados.

-Cielo; hice pastel de queso con fresas para acompañar. Sé que es tu favorito.- revela Kagome al abrir la caja donde estaba el pastel mencionado. A Inuyasha se le hizo agua la boca.

-Gracias amor mío; eres lo máximo.- exclama Inuyasha maravillado, mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y la besaba. En ese momento Shiori aparece en la escena, usando un pijama verde, mientras sostenía un osito de peluche en sus manos.

-Buenos días papi; buenos días Kagome.- dice Shiori al sonreír y dar un abrazo a su padre y Kagome.

-Buenos días princesa; como amaneciste Shiori?.- pregunta Inuyasha al cargar a su hija y darle un beso en su mejilla. Kagome sentía ternura al ver la imagen de un cariñoso padre. Que a pesar de ser un hombre ocupado en sus negocios; se daba tiempo para compartirlo con Shiori.

-Muy bien papi.- sonríe Shiori.

-Kagome, si me permites un momento; debo bañar y cambiar a Shiori.- dice Inuyasha al bajar a la pequeña al suelo.

-Si quieres yo lo hago; mientras terminas el desayuno cariño.- se ofrece Kagome de inmediato.

-Si papi; que Kagome me cambie.-sonríe Shiori mientras abrazaba a Kagome por las piernas. Inuyasha accede y empieza a preparar los huevos estrellados.

Kagome en cambio, va con Shiori a su habitación con la pequeña. De inmediato prepara la tina donde baña a Shiori con calma, mientras la pequeña jugaba con sus juguetes en el agua, Kagome le tallaba con delicadeza su cuerpecito. Después la saca del baño, le pone un pañal limpio; una blusita rosa y pantalones de jeans azules; acompañados de zapatos negros; la peina con dos coletas; haciéndola ver bonita.

-Ya estoy lista papi.- dijo Shiori al correr a Inuyasha.

-Que linda te ves, pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha al verla; mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

-Ella es una pequeña muy linda.- dijo Kagome sonriendo; mientras le ayudaba a Inuyasha.

-Kagome es buena para cambiarme, papi.- dijo Shiori, mientras Inuyasha la sentaba en su silla para bebes.

Sirven el desayuno con tranquilidad. La porción de Shiori la cortó Inuyasha en pequeños trozos, para que la pequeña lo pueda ingerir. Se la pasaban de maravilla, Inuyasha le gustaba mucho que Shiori quisiera tanto a Kagome, y ella a Shiori. Inuyasha de inmediato estaba imaginando a Kagome como su esposa; mimándolo y amándolo con sinceridad; con un abultado vientre a causa de su bebe. Y a Shiori con ella, hablándole al bebe y tocando su vientre, preguntando a cada rato, cuando nacería su hermanito.

-Inuyasha.- le llama la voz de Kagome; sacándolo de su fantasía. Despierta y ve a Kagome observándolo confundida y a Shiori riéndose de él.

-Que paso?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

-Kagome te preguntaba si querías pastel papi; pero te quedabas con cara de loco.- decía Shiori riéndose de su padre.

-Ehh, si claro.- dijo Inuyasha nervioso.

-Ay Inuyasha; creí que tu mente se fue a otro lugar. Como decía mi maestro de la universidad: Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu mente está haciendo mariachi en México o en un poster de Lin May.- explicaba Kagome mientras le daba pastel a Inuyasha y Shiori. Inuyasha solo se sonroja. Si ella supiera que su mente estaba haciendo una familia con ella; embarazándola de su bebe imaginario.

/

Después de desayunar tranquilamente; se van a juntas en una empresa; pero antes dejan a Shiori y Ryu con Sango, Ayame y Rin en la suite de Sesshomaru. Estaban en plena Junta; y Kagome estaba exponiendo los puntos importantes de "Shikon". Pero Inuyasha se ponía enojado y celoso a la vez, de que unos tipos que estaban en la junta, veían a su novia de mala manera.

Que buen trasero tiene; yo le metería mano. Además tiene tetas de infarto.-comentaba con perversión, un tipo a Kouga, sin saber que es hermano de Kagome.

-Vuelves a decir algo así de **mi hermana**; y te aniquilo.- reclama Kouga enojado; asustando y sorprendiendo al pervertido.

-Pues que buena hermana tienes amigo; preséntamela.- comenta el tipo sin dejar de sonreír de forma pervertida.

-A callar; estamos en juntas importantes.- dice otro hombre de repente.

En ese momento, pasa otro expositor representando otra empresa que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru quieren hacer negocios. Expone de gran manera los puntos importantes de la empresa, cerrando un contrato de unos años con "Shikon". Pasan un par de horas, y por fin esa tediosa junta termina; dejando a todos libres para descansar hasta el día siguiente. Kagome estaba acomodando unos papeles en un maletín, cuando de repente se le acerca alguien con intenciones nada buenas.

-Hola linda, vamos a tomar algo?.- dice un hombre al ponerse de lado de Kagome, quien era el que le hizo un comentario despectivo a Kouga al inicio sobre Kagome. Ella lo voltea a ver; observando que era un hombre mayor, feo y gordo.

-Búsquese a otra que le quiere hacer el favorcito a un viejo asqueroso como usted.- fríamente dice Kagome al terminar de acomodar sus cosas, sorprendiendo a ese hombre. Inuyasha observaba eso; y ya le iba reclamar a ese hombre; pero al escuchar a Kagome, se ríe y deja que ella lo resuelva, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso por si acaso.

-Anda, no te hagas del rogar linda. Que te daré todo lo que quieras: joyas, dinero, ropa.- trata de convencer ese hombre a Kagome.

-Y luego porque los ricos solitarios como usted se quejan de sus mujeres, que ellas les exigen cosas finas, o siempre gastan su fortuna?; porque ustedes mismos las compran con cosas materiales caras y lujosas, fomentándoles ese carácter interesado y materialista; olvidando darles lo más importante, que son los sentimientos sinceros del corazón.- dice Kagome muy seria, dejando a ese hombre muy sorprendido de su respuesta.

-Muy bien dicho linda.- se acerca Inuyasha riendo de la cara que puso ese hombre.

-Y tu Taisho; con que la convenciste?; dímelo para conseguirlo y dárselo a una mujer que me interese.-

-Pues yo convencí a mi novia con mi honestidad y sinceridad; no con dinero o lujos como lo haces tú. Una mujer no necesita lujos materiales para ganar su corazón; lo que necesita es cariño desinteresado. Algo que no se consigue con todo el dinero del mundo, pero dudo que lo entiendas.- dice Inuyasha al besar a Kagome, dejando a ese hombre sorprendido; quien solo se aleja de ahí.

/

-Qué te parece si salimos a pasear un rato los dos?.- pide Inuyasha al salir del trabajo.

-Me parece excelente.-

-Entonces saldremos a cenar los dos solos. Shiori se puede quedar con Sesshomaru, Rin y Ryu, ellos la adoran.-

Salen a cenar en un restaurante lujoso cerca del hotel; donde se lo pasaban de lo mejor en su compañía. Kagome aprendió con Inuyasha a que es bueno de vez en cuando expresar lo que siente; y a hacerle caso a veces lo que el corazón dicta. Inuyasha estaba sintiéndose feliz de nuevo con una mujer.

-Que bien la pasó contigo.- expresa Kagome, mientras estaban en una mesa del restaurante donde cenaban; estaban tomados de la mano.

-Yo también.- le contesta Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba más a ella. En ese minuto les llevan su cena, la cual consistía en un filete asado con puré de papas y una ensalada de pollo; para beber, tenían vino rosado.

-Estas disponible preciosa?.- pregunta de repente un hombre que llega a su mesa, viendo de mala manera a Kagome.

-Oye imbécil; mi novia está conmigo, por lo tanto no está disponible para nadie, más que para mí.- reclama Inuyasha, poniéndose tan furioso; que asusta al tipo, alejándolo de ahí.

-Bien hecho, cariño.- apoya Kagome fríamente, cuando su novio ahuyento a ese pesado.

-Debe aprender ese tipejo, cuando las mujeres tienen pareja y cuando no.-dice Inuyasha serio, solo para ser calmado con un beso otorgado de Kagome. Estaban pasándola de lo mejor, exceptuando cuando alguien los molestaba, pero poniéndolos en su lugar.

/

Pasa la semana tranquila, acercándose el fin de semana; ya para regresar a Tokio. Inuyasha había quedado con Kagome de nadar en la piscina con él y Shiori. Inuyasha esperaba a Kagome, a que saliera de los vestidores con Shiori; mientras estaba en la barra de bar que estaba en el área de la piscina. El tenía puestos nada más, unos shorts gris fuerte con delgadas rayas blancas; dejando ver sus músculos formaditos. En eso una mujer con cabello blanco y ojos negros se le acerca con intenciones nada buenas.

-Hola guapo, me llamo Kanna Kuchiki, quieres compañía?.- pregunta esa mujer seductoramente. Inuyasha la ve, y en su opinión, aunque físicamente era atractiva, esa mujer se veía vulgar con ese traje de baño minúsculo, que no deja nada a la imaginación. Y además podía notar que llevaba muchísimas cirugías plásticas en su cuerpo, sobre todo en el pecho y trasero, más combinándolo con actitud arrastrada, daba repugnancia.

-Lo siento, pero si se trata de tu compañía, prefiero estar solo. Además espero a mi novia.- dijo Inuyasha ignorándola. A Kanna no le gusto eso; ningún hombre la rechazaba.

-Anda guapo que no soy celosa; además si te vienes conmigo, la pasaras en grande, que dejaras a tu novia. Soy lo mejor y más hermoso de aquí, y nadie me iguala.- dijo cínicamente Kanna, sin importarle la explicación de Inuyasha, quien se puso molesto.

-Hermosa tú, de dónde?; tienes más cirugías que un enfermo en etapa terminal, que hasta un ciego puede ver. Destruyendo la belleza natural que Dios te dio, con esas estorbosas e inútiles cirugías plásticas. Además tu actitud deja mucho que desear.- le señala Inuyasha fríamente.

-Que no sabes quién es mi padre?; es el dueño de este hotel y los demás hoteles en cadena, y puedo pedirle que te corra y ya no te reciba jamás.- le chantajea Kanna, muy enojada por haber sido rechazada.

-Qué vergüenza de hija eres entonces. Avergonzando el nombre de tu familia con tus escándalos y pidiéndole a papi caprichos inútiles, porque alguien no quiere estar contigo. Deberías ser como la mujer prodigio de Japón. Es muy inteligente y más joven que tu; pero independiente para conseguir lo que quiere, esforzándose al máximo, sin esperar a que alguien se lo haga por ella. Y orgullosamente es mi novia, y es mil veces más hermosa que todas las mujeres de este lugar juntas.- dice Inuyasha frio, sorprendiéndola aún más.

-Papi, ya estamos listas para nadar.- dice Shiori al acercarse a su padre. Ella tenía puesto un pañal para nadar y encima tenia traje de Baño azul, con estampa de la sirenita de Walt Disney. En eso se acerca Kagome también con él. Ella tenía puesto un bikini morado sencillo y sin estampado; haciendo lucir su figura, que su novio se comía con la mirada, al igual que otros hombres que estaban ahí.

-Vengan mis linduras, a la piscina.- dijo Inuyasha poniendo a Shiori sentada en sus hombros, caminando a lado de Kagome. Mientras que Kanna estaba enojada por haber sido rechazada.

-Bueno Kanna, ese hombre tiene razón. Su novia es mil veces más hermosa que tu; y se puede ver que jamás se operó alguna vez. Tú en cambio, estas más operada que un enfermo internado en hospital, que ni hermosa luces.- dice un hombre burlonamente en la barra.

Cállate.- ordena Kanna furiosa.

/

-No me gusta el bloqueador, papi.- se queja Shiori, cuando su padre le ponía bloqueador en su espalda.

-Debes ponértelo para no quemarte Shiori.- le explica Inuyasha, al terminar de ponérselo.

-Si no te lo pones princesa; te dolerán muy feo las quemaduras del sol, y no podrás salir a jugar.- le convence Kagome, dejando a la pequeña niña contenta. En ese momento, Inuyasha y Shiori le ponen bloqueador en la espalda a Kagome. Inuyasha se estaba conteniendo para no arrancarle el top a Kagome, y hacerla suya ahí mismo. Después se meten a la piscina donde nadan y juegan un rato entre ellos, ya sea a la pelota o entre ellos, lanzándose agua juguetonamente.

-Miren lindas, les traje algo de beber.- dice Inuyasha, cuando se acercaba con un bandeja que tenía dos piñas coladas y un jugo de naranja.

-Gracias papi.- dice Shiori al besar a Inuyasha en la mejilla. Inuyasha le vierte el jugo de naranja a un vasito entrenador de Shiori, para evitar derrames.

-Gracias amor.- agradece Kagome al besarlo en los labios.

-Papi, me puedo quitar el salvavidas?.- pregunta Shiori, que estaba en un salvavidas tipo rosca.

-Porque Shiori?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

-Es que quiero nadar como tú y Kagome.- comenta Shiori, sonriendo.

-Pero princesa, no sabes nadar aun.-dice Inuyasha asustado de la proposición de su hijita.

-Calma Inuyasha. Espera un poco pequeña; debemos ensenarte primero como debes moverte bajo el agua.- explica Kagome, mientras se iban al chapoteadero. Ahí mismo Inuyasha y Kagome, le enseñan a nadar a Shiori, quien estaba fascinada por eso.

-Ya puedo nadar, papi.- decía Shiori contenta, cuando dio unos pasitos en el agua.

-Aprendes rápido princesa.- decía Inuyasha feliz, al estirar sus brazos agarrando las manitas de Shiori, para guiarla cuando nadaba.

-Sigue así Shiori, y serás mejor nadadora.- anima Kagome, alegrando a la pequeña.

/

El domingo era la cena de clausura del viaje de las empresas. Todos estaban ahí para celebrar en un salón del hotel. Inuyasha estaba vestido elegantemente con su traje italiano, y Kagome tenía un elegante vestido negro de gala, que se unía por dos tirantes que estaban a la mitad; además de unos brillitos plateados. Shiori se veía linda con su vestidito. Pero sin que lo sepan, Kanna estaba tramando algo perverso.

-Hola amigo, querida prima.- saluda Miroku alegremente al pasar con Sango.

-Cómo les va en su relación?.- pregunta Sango al estar agarrada de su esposo.

-Marcha bien hasta ahora. Shiori se lleva de maravilla con Kagome.- dice Inuyasha al ver a su hija y Kagome juntas. Recordando la vez en que la pequeña pidió a Kagome como su mama.

-Eso me alegra; además no has hecho daño a mi hermana.- dice Kouga al acercarse con Ayame.

-Y además, me alegra querido; que seas muy maduro al aceptar la relación de tu hermana.- comenta Ayame, poniendo a su esposo colorado. En ese momento Kanna agarra un micrófono, acercándose al grupo. Ellos pudieron notar que tenía un vestido tan escotado en el pecho y piernas, que no dejaba a la imaginación, además de que se amarraba de la espalda por un lazo.

-Quisiera decirles a todos, que muchas gracias por venir a este evento de las empresas, que están en el hotel de mi padre. Pero deben saber que en este lugar solo se permiten la crema y nata de la sociedad; así que los demás que no son reconocidos, pueden irse. Lo siento querida, pero debes retirarte de aquí, porque no perteneces a este círculo, aunque seas novia de alguien rico como Inuyasha.- dijo cínicamente Kanna por micrófono, tratando de humillar a Kagome. Inuyasha ya le iba a contestar, pero Kagome le arrebata el micrófono a Kanna.

-Primero que nada; si los presentes tienen niños pequeños tápenle los oídos.- dijo Kagome, lo que de inmediato hacen muchos, incluyendo a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, quienes le taparon los oídos a los pequeños.-Quisiera decirte linda; que el ser crema y nata de la sociedad, es comportarse con modales y elegancia, llevando a lo alto el nombre de su familia. No comportarse como diva arrastrada y lagartona, como lo eres tú, manchando tu apellido. Siendo caprichosa con lo que quieres y metiéndote con el primero que se te cruza en tu camino; así que este vulgar vestido no es apto para este evento tan elegante.- dice Kagome por micrófono, y arrancándole el vestido a Kanna enfrente de todos provocando su risa; ya que su reputación era bien conocida. Kanna estaba roja de la furia y vergüenza, por ser desnudada ante los demás.

-Me la pagaras maldita.- dijo Kanna tratando de taparse lo más que podía.

-No te tapes Kanna. Casi todos los hombres de aquí conocen muy bien tu cuerpo operado de pies a cabeza. Además tu reputación de mujer fácil es bien conocida por el mundo.- le sigue atacando Kagome; Kanna se aleja de ahí; provocando que los demás le aplaudan a Kagome.

-Bien hecho hermanita; ahora se le quitaran los deseos de humillar a los demás.- felicita Kouga.

-Creo que será algo que recordara por mucho tiempo.- le sigue Miroku.

-Pero bueno, es mejor seguir disfrutando la fiesta.- dijo Ayame, quienes están de acuerdo los demás.

-Me alegra que te hayas defendido y dicho sus verdades a esa mujer. Todos piensan también que es una lagartona, pero nadie se lo quería decir.- comenta Inuyasha, mientras bailaba con Kagome.

-Alguien debía hacerle frente.- dice Kagome al recargarse en su novio, mientras bailaban. Más tarde, van a sus suites a descansar para regresar a Tokio mañana.

/

Al día siguiente, en el despacho del señor Kuchiki; estaban él y Kanna frente a frente en su escritorio, queriendo indagar sobre lo sucedido.

-Papi; prohíbeles a los Taisho volver al hotel.- exige Kanna con voz caprichosa y mimada.

-No hare eso, solo porque el joven Taisho te rechazo. Más aun cuando su novia te humillo, solo porque tu quisiste hacer lo mismo.- dijo su padre muy serio.

-Pero papi; soy tu hija.-

-Eso no significa mucho. La joven Higurashi tiene razón sobre ti Kanna. Tienes una reputación de mujer fácil, bastante conocida por todos; lo cual es una vergüenza a nuestro nombre, y siempre te metes con el primer hombre que se te cruza. No lo niegues, porque aparece en todos los medios.-

-Pero, papa….-

-Pero nada Kanna. A causa de lo que provocaste ayer, debo confesarte algo. Hace tiempo cambie el testamento, nombrando a tu hermana menor Sakura como mi única heredera; dejándote fuera.- dijo su padre, sorprendiendo a Kanna.

-Porque Sakura?; solo es una tonta geniecito.- dijo Kanna enojada. Sakura era su hermana dos años menor que ella, la cual estaba en Francia terminando de estudiar administración de empresas.

-Precisamente. Ella siempre se preocupó por estudiar y formarse un futuro profesional. Tú en cambio, dejaste los estudios a los dieciséis años; para ser modelo de pasarela. Con eso te formaste esa reputación que tienes desde hace ocho años; lo siento hija, pero tú misma provocaste eso.- concluye finalmente su padre.

/

-Oye Kag; es cierto que humillaste a Kanna Kuchiki; solo porque ella te quiso rebajar?.- pregunta Yuca por teléfono, al platicar con Kagome, estando ella en su suite.

-Así es. Ella me quiso hacer menos, diciendo que no pertenecía a la alta sociedad. Pero se la regrese diciéndole sus verdades.-

-Me alegra amiga; jamás te dejas vencer por nadie.- dice Eri emocionada.

-Y lo bueno; es que nadie te desprecio por lo que hiciste, pues ella tenía fama de arrastrada fiestera.- concluye Ayumi.

/

Pasaron dos semanas desde que regresaron de nuevo a Tokio; las cosas en la empresa estaban de buen nivel, gracias a los negocios hechos en Sapporo. Sesshomaru estaba trabajando en su oficina tranquilamente. Solo que de vez en cuando se iba a guardería a ver a Ryu, ya que era su turno de cuidarlo. Pero de repente se abre la puerta; creyendo que era Inuyasha u otra persona que le daría algo de la empresa, pero se sorprende cuando era alguien, que juro jamás ver de nuevo.

-Hola Sesshy.- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Kagura?.- pregunta Sesshomaru sorprendido. Jamás creyó ver a Kagura de nuevo, después de que ella lo traiciono hace tiempo con otro hombre, antes de conocer a Rin. Desde entonces se olvidó de ella.

Me extrañaste?.- pregunta Kagura cínicamente, poniendo a Sesshomaru enojado.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLA CHICAS, PERDON LA TARDANZA. ES QUE YA ESTOY EN MI ULTIMO SEMESTRE Y ES MAS CARGADO, ADEMAS IMAGINEN TENER AL MAESTRO MAS ESTRICTO DE LA CARRERA DANDOLES CLASES, PERO EN VERANO ME GRADUARE Y SERE FILOSOFA, YUPPPII. PERO BUENO, ESO SERA DESPUES. ESTABA PENSANDO DOS COSAS:

LA PRIMERA: HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN HACER UN EPILOGO DE "AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA; AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES". SI USTEDES DICEN QUE SI, LO HARE.

SEGUNDO: QUE LES PARECE ESTA IDEA DE FIC: KAGOME TIENE 15 años Y ACABA DE ENTRAR A PREPARATORIA; JUSTO DESPUES DE GRADUARSE DE SECUNDARIA. CUANDO ENTRA EMPIEZA A TENER MUCHOS PRETENDIENTES QUE LA PERSIGUEN PARA CONQUISTARLA; PERO ELLA LOS RECHAZA A TODOS, DEBIDO A QUE NINGUNO LE INTERESA. INUYASHA ES UN CHICO DE 16 años, Y ES UNO DE ESOS CHICOS QUE LA PRETENDEN PARA CONQUISTARLA. ELLA DICE NO TENER INTERES EN EL, PERO SU CORAZON DICE LO CONTRARIO, E INUYASHA NO SE RENDIRA ANTE NADA PARA CONQUISTARLA Y CONVERTIRLA POR FIN EN SU QUERIDA NOVIA. CON ESO SUMEN QUE INUYASHA TIENE UNA HERMANA GEMELA GOTICA, QUE APOYA A SU HERMANO PARA CONQUISTAR A KAGOME.

ME DICEN EN SUS COMENTARIOS LO QUE OPINAN DE ESTO.

SE DESPIDE

OSORE JAYLIN.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; pero la idea me pertenece a mí.**

**Capítulo 8.-**

Sesshomaru no podía creer el cinismo de Kagura; quien había sido su ex novia hace tiempo. Y quien lo dejo por un magnate petrolero, mucho más rico que él; demostrándole que solo le interesaba el dinero. Pero ahora que estaba casado con Rin y tenían un hijo hermoso. Kagura aparece como si nada. ¿Que estaba tramando?. Sea lo que sea, no le iba a gustar saber.

-¿Me echaste de menos mi vida?.-pregunta Kagura con cinismo al entrar a la oficina.

-Jamás te extrañe. Te tuve en el olvido por mucho tiempo.- responde Sesshomaru muy frio y enojado. Kagura se sorprende de su respuesta; no pensó que el diría eso.

-Bueno. Vine para que retomemos nuestra relación, querido. Fue un error haberte traicionado.- dice la mujer, con voz disfrazada de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Hasta crees que volveré contigo. Si estás casada con el petrolero por quien me dejaste hace seis años.- le contesta Sesshomaru, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Pero descubrí que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba. Me golpeaba y era alcohólico. Pero me divorcie y vine para recuperarte. No sabes cómo anhele el que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos.- dice Kagura con despotismo. En realidad se divorció después de estafar a su marido; quitándole su fortuna. Ahora planeaba hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru; creyendo que sería fácil, pues tenían una relación antes.

-Realmente eres estúpida. Después de tu traición, me di cuenta que jamás te amé. Ahora estoy felizmente casado desde hace cuatro años; y tengo un hermoso hijo de dos años.- anuncia Sesshomaru burlón; sorprendiendo aún más a Kagura.

-Pero tú, yo…-

-¿En verdad creíste que me dejaste destrozado; y anhelando por tu regreso, para volver contigo? Yo continúe con mi vida como debe ser; me case con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo; la cual amo. Y además es la madre de mi pequeño y de los demás que quiero tener con ella.- responde Sesshomaru al ver la fotografía de su escritorio; en donde estaba Rin cargando a Ryu, quien reía en brazos de su madre, mientras agitaba sus bracitos.

Kagura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Creía que Sesshomaru la recibiría como ella esperaba y después tendrían un encuentro pasional como imaginaba. Pero se sorprende de escuchar que el jamás la extraño; y más aún; que se casó y tiene un hijo. Sus planes de tener la fortuna Taisho no se vendrían abajo. Debía hacer algo para tenerlo de vuelta.

-Bueno querido, hace mucho calor. ¿No crees?.- decía Kagura seductoramente, mientras se abría los primeros botones de su blusa. Tenía intenciones de quitarse la ropa para tentarlo.

-Es verano. ¿Qué esperabas, que cayeran copos de nieve?.- cruelmente le dice Sesshomaru, sin sentir más que asco al saber sus intenciones.

-¿Qué paso con el Sesshomaru, que me enamore?.-pregunta Kagura al borde de las lágrimas. Sus planes se le estaban volteando de una horrible manera.

-Se dio cuenta de lo trepadora que eres; cuando lo dejaste por alguien más rico que él. Pero lo agradece, porque así pudo conocer a su esposa. Y además agradece a su hermano menor Inuyasha; quien le advirtió lo lagartona e interesada que eres.-

-No es verdad. Inuyasha inventaba eso, porque estaba enamorado de mí y quería separarnos.- mentía Kagura, tratando de justificarse.

-Si claro, y yo soy Pie Grande. Mi hermano nunca se fijaría en mujeres como tú. Jamás le caíste bien desde el primer momento. Ahora vete de aquí, y no vuelvas nunca. Hazlo de una vez o llamare a los guardias.- dice Sesshomaru frio; al sacarla fuertemente de la oficina; lanzándola de ahí.

-Te arrepentirás de no tomarme de vuelta Sesshomaru. Cuida bien a tu mujercita y ese bastardo; porque juro que les hare sufrir.- grita Kagura al ser lanzada con fuerza de ahí.

Sesshomaru vuelve a su escritorio para continuar trabajando en sus documentos. Solo que se ponía a pensar en su antigua relación con Kagura; y cómo fue que ella lo traiciono por alguien con más dinero que él.

Flash back

_Estaba un Sesshomaru joven de veinte años, acompañado de una Kagura igualmente joven. Ambos tenían dos años de estar juntos. Eran felices, aunque no al grado de planear casarse y formar una familia sólida._

_-Hermano. Ten cuidado con Kagura; anda contigo porque quiere el dinero de nuestra familia.-_ _le advierte Inuyasha de diecisiete años a Sesshomaru._

_-Tu hermano tiene razón Sesshomaru. Esa jovencita se ve muy interesada en nuestro patrimonio, y no en ti.-__ dice Inuno Taisho, el padre de ambos. Era un hombre robusto, con cabello negro y ojos dorados. Muy parecido a sus hijos._

_-No quisiera ver que te destrocen hijo. Anda con cuidado con esa jovencita.-__ le secunda Izayoi, su madre. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Tenía una personalidad bondadosa y amable._

_-Sé que se preocupan por mí; pero se cuidarme solo. Además Inuyasha, sé que Kagura no te agrada, pero no es necesario que digas algo así.-__responde Sesshomaru fríamente, al terminar su cena._

_-No lo digo por eso Sesshomaru. Date cuenta que ella siempre quiere las cosas más finas cuando le regalas algo; y mira con desprecio cuando le das algo que no es de mucho valor. Alguien interesado actúa así.-__ le responde Inuyasha, dejándolo pensativo._

_Después de un tiempo; Sesshomaru cita a Kagura a un restaurante para comer. Pero era un restaurante regular, no uno fino que siempre acostumbraban. Desde que Inuyasha le advirtió la actitud de su novia; ha estado muy inquieto. Así que la cito en ese restaurante para ponerla a prueba. Pero antes le compra un ramo de flores; va en camino a la cita. Pero ve en una banca de un parque a Kagura con otro hombre; cínicamente sentada en sus piernas y besándose._

_-¿Qué significa esto Kagura?.-__ enfrenta Sesshomaru enojado de ver eso._

_-Lo siento Sesshomaru; pero debías saberlo ya. Él es Onigumo Gorsky; dueño de un pozo petrolero de Japón; ya sabes que los petroleros son muy ricos. Lo siento, pero tu fortuna no se compara con la suya. Hemos estado saliendo ocho meses-__sonríe Kagura cínicamente._

_-Entonces mi hermano tenía razón. Solo estabas conmigo porque querías mi dinero.-__ responde Sesshomaru furioso de la traición._

_-Eso quería, pero tu dinero no se compara con el de Onigumo. Lo nuestro fue hermoso; pero se debía terminar de una vez. Además mira, nos comprometimos y pronto nos casaremos.-__dice aún más cínica Kagura; al mostrarle un anillo de diamantes costoso._

_Después de ese hecho; Sesshomaru quedo dolido y enojado porque le vieron la cara. Con la ayuda de sus padres y hermano, pudo salir adelante. Pero descubrió que la tristeza y el dolor solo de duraron tres días; dándose cuenta que jamás amo a Kagura como él creía._

_-Me da gusto que te hayas repuesto, después de esa traición.-__ dice Izayoi feliz de ver a su hijo recuperado._

_-Gracias madre.-_

_-Ya sabes; que cuentas con mi apoyo Sesshomaru.-__afirma Inuyasha al poner una mano en el hombro de su hermano._

_-Te agradezco Inuyasha. Más aún que me hayas advertido que Kagura era una interesada. Pero descubrí, que jamás le ame; solo fue atracción pasajera lo que sentí.-_

_Sesshomaru retomo su vida; conoció a Rin Kido dos años después; quien le hizo sentir lo que jamás sintió por Kagura. Ella fue quien le hizo lo que es amar y ser amado. A Rin no le importaba su fortuna; solo le importaba Sesshomaru. Tiempo después se casaron y dos años mas tarde, tuvieron a su bebe Ryu._

_Fin de flash back_

Todo eso recordaba Sesshomaru. No entendió que fue lo que le vio y enamoró de Kagura; pero no le importaba. Ahora estaba preocupado por su familia; ya que Kagura era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

/

Kagura estaba enojada por haber sido botada sin compasión por Sesshomaru. Ahora debía deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba para tenerlo de vuelta. En eso ve que Inuyasha salía de una oficina. Sonríe con malicia, ya que planeaba usarlo para volver con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha salía de la oficina de Kagome. Estaba muy sonriente y feliz, ya que acababa de tener de nuevo una sesión de besos con su novia; por lo tanto tenía los labios rojos por la fricción causada. Pero cuando Kagura se le acerca, se sorprende de verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola Inuyasha.-saluda Kagura con despotismo y descaro.

-¿Qué quieres, Kagura?.-pregunta Inuyasha con desgana. Jamás le cayó bien Kagura; y sabía que tenía intenciones nada buenas.

-Que genio. Solo quería que me ayudaras a convencer a tu hermano; para que vuelva conmigo.- pide Kagura con descaro.

-¿Crees que lo hare, después que cínicamente lo traicionaste por alguien más rico?. El jamás volverá contigo. Y no pienso ayudarte; ya que siempre te deteste.- responde Inuyasha con enfado.

-Anda acepta. Después te compensare el favor. Sé que estabas enamorado de mí cuando andaba con tu hermano; diciéndole que estaba con él por el dinero. Y así separarnos para conquistarme.-comenta la mujer sin dejar su descaro, poniendo a Inuyasha verde del asco y coraje.

-Estás loca Kagura. Jamás estuve enamorado de ti; ya que me enfermaba tu presencia. Y si le decía eso a mi hermano; es porque era cierto; y como hermano menor de Sesshomaru, no podía permitir que te burlaras de él. Además que nuestra fortuna no debía caer en tus manos.-responde Inuyasha bastante enfadado. En ese momento llama a los guardias, ordenando que la saquen de ahí; dando la orden de prohibirle el paso a la empresa.

/

-Maldición Hakudoshi; no salió el plan como debía.- contestaba Kagura enojada; al hablarle a su amante por teléfono.

-Sigue insistiendo mi querida Kagura. Si pudimos estafar a ese petrolero que tenías por marido; robándole su fortuna. También podemos estafar a Sesshomaru, para quitarle su dinero.-le contestaba Hakudoshi tranquilamente. Era un hombre frio, cruel y perverso, tenía cabellos blancos y ojos violetas. Ellos eran conocidos desde hace tiempo. Y tenían varios años como amantes. Él fue quien le ayudo a Kagura; para robarle la fortuna de su ex marido.

/

Sesshomaru había salido del trabajo; se dirige a una licorería; para comprar algo de vino y beberlo con su amada Rin. Antes compra un hermoso ramo de flores, y se dirige a comprar un vino rosado y una botella de champaña. Pero iba de salida; siente que alguien llega a su lado, voltea y resulta ser Kagura.

-Hola querido, ¿Son para mí, esas hermosas flores?.-pregunta Kagura con cinismo total.

-Te regalare esto, y te aceptare de nuevo; Kagura.- le contesta Sesshomaru muy frio.

-¿En serio?.-pregunta Kagura sonriendo; creyendo que al fin Sesshomaru estaba cediendo.

-Sí; cuando vea cerdos y vacas voladores, combinado de una lluvia de perros y gatos.- le contesta Sesshomaru muy frio; haciendo que Kagura se sorprenda de nuevo por su respuesta. En cambio, Sesshomaru se mete a su auto y se va a su casa.

/

-¿Amor; quien era esa mujer que fue a la empresa?.- pregunta Kagome curiosa. Estaba con Inuyasha y Shiori en su casa. Estaban sentados en el jardín trasero de Kagome, donde estaban sus árboles; Shiori jugaba con la perrita Nomi.

-Era Kagura. Fue novia de Sesshomaru hace tiempo; antes de conocer a Rin. Ella estaba con él porque quería el dinero de la familia. Yo le advertí a mi hermano, que anduviera con cuidado. Al final esa mujer, lo traiciona y deja por un magnate petrolero, mucho más rico que nosotros.- le explica Inuyasha, mientras tenia a Kagome en sus piernas; y dándole besos suaves.

-¿El nombre de ese petrolero era Onigumo Gorsky?.-

-Así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.-

-Porque hace dos días; salió en las noticias, que ese hombre fue estafado y llevado a la bancarrota; dejándolo en la ruina total. Además que su esposa se divorció de el.- anuncia Kagome, quedando pensativa.

¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?.-pregunta Inuyasha dudoso.

-Que dos días después de esa noticia; aparece esa mujer queriendo conquistar a Sesshomaru de nuevo. Mi cerebro dice que ella intentará hacer de nuevo lo mismo, con tu hermano. Va a intentar seducirlo; para apoderarse de tu fortuna familiar; como lo hizo con su ex marido.-le dice Kagome, poniendo tenso a su novio; pues su teoría era bastante razonable y lógica.

-Tienes razón amor; Kagura es alguien que usa trucos sucios para obtener lo que quiere. Es mejor que le advierta a mi hermano.-

-Papi; ¿puedo agarrar fresas?.-pregunta Shiori de repente.

-Pregúntale a Kagome, princesa. Es su jardín.- le contesta tranquilamente su padre.

-¿Puedo Kagome?.-pide Shiori, sin dejar de sonreír. Nomi estaba echada en el pasto, dormida.

-Claro pequeñita. Pero primero se deben lavar, porque si no, te dolerá la pancita.-dice Kagome al levantarse de las piernas de su novio, y recogerle a Shiori unas cuantas fresas. Inuyasha estaba imaginando a Kagome y a él; plantando juntos un jardín, junto con Shiori y otros bebes que tendrán.

-¿Quieres una fruta; mi cielo?.-pregunta Kagome de repente; sacando a Inuyasha de su ensoñación.

-Eeehhh, si claro. Una manzana verde por favor; mi amor.- pide Inuyasha algo torpe, al salir de sus fantasías. Kagome agarra esa fruta de su manzano; la lava y se la da a Inuyasha.

-Aquí tienes Inuyasha.- le entrega Kagome esa fruta a su novio; mientras ella comía otra manzana verde. Shiori se acerca a Inuyasha, con un platito de fresas en sus manitas; agarra una fresa muy grande; y se la da a su padre en la boca.

-Con cuidado Shiori; que está muy grande esa fresa.-dice Inuyasha, porque Shiori le retacó esa fresa en su boca. Aunque sí logró comérsela, pero a duras penas.

-Es que quería que probaras las fresas; papi.- comenta Shiori, mientras se comía las fresas de su platito.

-Pero casi ahogas a tu papa; Shiori.- ríe Kagome al ver la escena.

-Si pequeña; deberías tener cuidado con tu pobre viejo (n/a: jajaja, esa frase siempre la dice mi papa, cuando le hacemos bromas mi hermanito y yo; sobre todo yo jajaja).- comenta Inuyasha riendo.

-Viejo eres, papi.- dice Shiori tranquila al terminar sus fresas. Inuyasha se sorprende de la respuesta de la pequeña; mientras que Kagome se atacaba de la risa.

Después de un rato; Shiori se duerme. Inuyasha se va a la habitación de Kagome; cargando a Shiori y siendo guiado por su novia. Al llegar, acomoda con cuidado a su hija. Pero Inuyasha empieza a encelarse; al ver en las paredes de la habitación, posters y fotos de Will Smith y Gerard Butler. También habían de Mago de Oz; Jack Skellington entre otros. Pero de Will Smith y Gerard Butler eran de quienes más posters habían. Inuyasha se había dado cuenta, que a pesar que Kagome sea una genio; no dejaba de ser una joven de dieciocho años. Quien le gustaban los artistas juveniles; coleccionando fotos de ellos.

-¿Por qué tienes fotografías de esos sujetos Kagome?.-pregunta Inuyasha, mostrando celos.

-Son mis artistas favoritos.- le responde ella, sencillamente.

-Pero no es necesario que los pegues en tu pared. Con tener sus películas es suficiente.- decía Inuyasha bastante celoso.

-¿No me digas que estas celosos solo por ver esos posters?.- pregunta Kagome, con voz pícara.

-Pues sí. Tu solo eres mía; así que debes pensar en mí; y no en otros hombres.-le dice al fin su novio; besándola en el sofá.

/

Sesshomaru estaba en su casa tranquilamente haciendo varios trabajos de la oficina. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza de Kagura; sobre hacerle daño a su familia. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, si con eso conseguía lo que quiere. Después de un rato cena con su familia; juega con Ryu y lo acuesta a dormir.

-¿Qué tienes Sesshomaru?; has estado callado y ausente en la cena.-pregunta Rin curiosa y preocupada; cuando estaba en la cama con su esposo.

-Rin; ¿recuerdas que te hable de Kagura?.-

-Así es, la mujer que te dejo por alguien con más dinero.-

-Pues apareció de nuevo en la empresa. Y dice que quiere que volvamos; que fue un error haberme traicionado; pero no le creo, ya que solo le interesa el dinero.- dice Sesshomaru mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-¿Y porque estas tan tenso, mi cielo?.-preguntaba ella, mientras le besaba el cuello a Sesshomaru.

-Es que amenazó con hacerte sufrir, y a Ryu también. No sé qué hare si algo les sucede a Ryu y a ti.- se angustia Sesshomaru, pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-No te preocupes cariño. Esa víbora es de muchas palabras, pero poca acción. Si sigues desistiendo, se rendirá.- tranquiliza Rin, abrazándolo.

-Quisiera creer en eso, pero no deja de mortificarme su amenaza en contra de ustedes.-

-Deja de pensar en eso. Mejor concéntrate en esto.-dice Rin al besarlo por todas partes; provocando que Sesshomaru enloquezca. Así que el empieza a besarla; terminando por hacerle el amor de una manera salvaje.

/

El tiempo seguía pasando de manera tranquila, hasta cumplirse dos meses. Las cosas pasaban tranquilamente. A excepción de las insistencias y acosos de Kagura; quien molestaba bastante a Sesshomaru. Ella quería volver con él, diciendo que estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo; cuando en realidad quería engatusarlo, para quitarle su fortuna.

Sesshomaru estaba más que harto de sus acosos. Aparecía en el momento menos oportuno y cada vez más insistente; por no decir fastidiosa y molesta. Ya estaba hartando a Sesshomaru hasta sus casillas; quien hacia lo que podía para quitársela de encima.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, sé que aún me amas. Podemos volver otra vez.- insistía Kagura cuando se le topo en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

-Ni creas que volveré contigo; ya estoy harto de tus acosos. Así que déjame en paz de una vez y para siempre Kagura.-se la quitaba Sesshomaru de encima otra vez.

-¿Qué tiene esa mujer, que yo no?.-pregunta furiosa la mujer.

-Lo que te hace falta. Amor, comprensión, cariño desinteresado, independencia para conseguir lo que quiere. Y sobre todo me ama a mí, y no a mi dinero. Cosa que te falta, porque solo te fijas en los bolsillos de los demás.-contesta Sesshomaru al entrar a su auto.

-Hakudoshi, ya no puede seguir así. A este paso, no obtendremos el dinero de los Taisho.- decía Kagura por teléfono, al marcarle a su amante.

-En ese caso, elimina lo que lo distrae. Es decir, a la mujer que te hace competencia; junto con el mocoso. Y así; Sesshomaru se fijara en ti de nuevo.-contesta fría y cruelmente Hakudoshi por el celular; haciendo que Kagura sonría malvadamente.

/

-Ya está. Ya verás maldita; te sacare de este mundo, y Sesshomaru junto con su dinero serán míos.- decía Kagura; cuando fue al trabajo de Rin. Estaba en el estacionamiento, abre el capo del auto de Rin; le saca los cables de los frenos.

/

-Ven Ryu; vamos a casa para cenar con papi.- dijo Rin al salir de su oficina con su pequeño.

-Si mami.- sonríe Ryu. Rin lo coloca en el asiento trasero, en la silla de seguridad para bebes. Se sube al volante y se dirige al supermercado; sin saber lo que le sucedería después.

/

-Señor Taisho; le hablan por teléfono.- comunica una secretaria a Sesshomaru.

-Gracias.- dice Sesshomaru al tomar la llamada.

-¿Hablo con Sesshomaru Taisho?.-pregunta la voz en el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?.-

-Soy el oficial Kazuhiko. Lamento informarle que su esposa y su hijo están en el hospital, acaban de sufrir un choque automovilístico.- dice el hombre por teléfono. Sesshomaru siente que su corazón se detiene al escuchar eso. Kagura fue capaz de cumplir lo que prometio hace tiempo.

_-Maldita seas Kagura. Juro que te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a mi familia.-_pensaba Sesshomaru enojado al estar en el hospital; viendo desde una ventanilla a Rin y Ryu inconscientes en un par de camillas.

CONTINUARA….

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado la conti. No me maten por lo sucedido, es que debía meter algo de drama. Pero las dramas y tragedias pasionales no son lo mío; así que no habrá tanto de esto.

Se despide

OSORE JAYLIN


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 9.-**

Sesshomaru se sentía impotente y frustrado, por no decir destrozado y triste, de ver a su familia inconsciente en el hospital. Deseaba tener enfrente a esa mujer, y hacerla sufrir lentamente por lo que hizo.

-Hermano; venimos en cuanto nos enteramos.- comenta Inuyasha al llegar con los demás.

-Lamento lo que sucedió.-dice Miroku y Sango al acercarse a Sesshomaru.

-Gracias por su apoyo, pero no es necesario que estén aquí.-habla Sesshomaru, con voz apagada y dolida, levantando el rostro demacrado y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Aunque no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, esta vez no se contuvo.

-No es bueno que contengas todo, aquí estamos para ayudarte.- afirma Kagome con decisión.

Tío Sesshomaru, esto es para usted, quiero que sonría.-se acerca Shiori a él, Sesshomaru la ve. Shiori le acerca una paleta de dulce; inocentemente queriendo consolar a su tío. El solo la carga y la abraza fuertemente, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Los demás se enternecen al ver como la pequeña intentaba animar a Sesshomaru.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru Taisho?.-pregunta un medico al acercarse.

-¿Cómo sigue mi familia, doctor?.-pregunta Sesshomaru desesperado.

-Ellos están bien. Gracias a Kami, que tenían cinturones de seguridad puestos. Su esposa tiene el brazo izquierdo fracturado al igual que dos costillas. Su hijo solo presenta cortaduras y golpes pero nada grave. Además él bebe no fue afectado.- lee el médico el expediente. Sesshomaru y los demás se sorprenden cuando dijo sobre un bebe.

-Disculpe doctor, pero no tenemos otro hijo.- dice Sesshomaru confundido.

-Pues felicidades señor Taisho. Su esposa tiene tres meses de embarazo. Cuando le hicimos pruebas para ver cómo estaba; sucedió ese resultado. Antes que se me olvide; su familia ya está despierta.-termina por informar el médico, al retirarse de ahí.

-Pues como dicen. Detrás de cada desgracia, hay esperanza. Felicidades Sesshomaru.- felicita Ayame contenta de saber que estaba bien.

-Ve a ver a Rin y Ryu hermano. Te necesitan ahora.- informa Inuyasha a Sesshomaru. Él va a la habitación donde su familia estaba internada. Ve que Rin estaba al lado de su hijo, contándole una historia.

-¡Papi!-dice Ryu feliz al ver a Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo siguen?.-pregunta Sesshomaru preocupado.

-Ya mejor; solo me siento mareada, y con nauseas.- le contesta Rin al tomarle una mano a su esposo.

-Es normal Rin; ya sabes que eso pasa en los primeros meses.- sonríe Sesshomaru al besar a su esposa.

-¿Quieres decir…?- pregunta Rin asombrada.

-Así es; vamos a tener otro hijo. El médico dice que tienes tres meses.- le anuncia Sesshomaru contento; al besarla de nuevo, y después abrazar a su hijo con cuidado.

-¿Entonces, ya tendré un hermanito, papi?.-pregunta Ryu contento.

-Así es mi pequeño Ryu. Ya serás hermano grande.-

/

-Todo listo como fue planeado. Ahora solo es cuestión de que Sesshomaru se fije en ti de nuevo. Y en cuanto menos se dé cuenta; tendremos su fortuna.- malvadamente sonreía Hakudoshi, al estar en la cama con Kagura.

-Así es querido. Su mugrosa familia está en el hospital, espero que ya estén en la tumba.- le secunda Kagura, al besar a su amante, teniendo otro rato de pasión.

/

-¿Hasta cuándo iremos a casa, doctor?.- pregunta Rin, cuando el medico la revisaba, al igual que su hijo. Sesshomaru estaba con ellos, cuidándolos como lo ha estado haciendo esos días.

-Ya mañana pueden irse a su casa, señorita Taisho. Pero tendrá que descansar dos meses para recuperarse de sus huesos rotos. Porque si no, él bebe estará afectado, igual que usted. Tú también pequeño, debes descansar estos dos meses, junto con tu mami, y tu nuevo hermanito.- informa el médico al terminar la revisión.

-¿Mami, papi. Cuando nace mi hermanito?.- pregunta Ryu inocentemente. Estaba vendado de sus bracitos y piernitas, debido a las lesiones sufridas.

-En unos meses, pequeño. Ahorita mejor concéntrate en curarte.-

/

-Hermano. Es mejor, que tomes vacaciones mientras se curan Rin y Ryu. Ellos te necesitan más.- anuncia Inuyasha, cuando estaba en la oficina de Sesshomaru.

-Creo que es lo mejor Inuyasha. Rin no se puede mover mucho, sin ayuda. Pero debemos poner una denuncia en contra de Kagura.-

-Mejor ve de una vez a casa. Los veré luego. Y de la denuncia, de eso no me olvido. Al rato le llamare a nuestro abogado.-

Sesshomaru estaba saliendo de la empresa, rumbo a su auto para ir a su casa. Su familia lo necesitaba, pero en eso se le acerca quien menos quería ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagura?.- pregunta Sesshomaru furioso, del descaro de esa mujer.

-Que genio querido. Venía a visitarte; ahora ya nada nos impedirá estar juntos.- hablaba Kagura despótica y con cinismo. En ese momento, siente un ardor en la mejilla, mientras se daba cuenta que estaba tendida en el suelo. Sesshomaru le dio una bofetada.

-Realmente eres estúpida y sin escrúpulos. Jamás volveré contigo. Menos aún que provocaste el accidente de mi familia.- Sesshomaru estaba furioso, tanto que parecía un demonio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer?.-chilla Kagura, al levantarse, mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida.

-No eres una mujer. Eres una asquerosa zorra rastrera sin dignidad. Por dinero, causas desgracias.-  le grita Sesshomaru, asustándola tanto, provocando su escape. Mientras que el, se sube a su auto, trata de calmarse y se dirige a su casa.

-Maldito seas Sesshomaru. No puedes en verdad amar a esa mujer. Solo es una pobretucha comparada conmigo. Ya veras, solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que tu fortuna sea mía.-murmuraba furiosa Kagura, al estar en su auto, yendo al departamento de Hakudoshi.

/

-¿Qué tienes amor; porque tan serio?.- indagaba Kagome, al entrar a la oficina de Inuyasha, para darle unos papeles.

-Es que acabo de llamar a nuestro abogado para denunciar a Kagura. Pero resulta que no puede ayudarnos, porque se fue a unas vacaciones muy largas. Maldición; ahora será difícil encontrar a otro.-exclamaba Inuyasha estresado.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha. Aquí tengo el teléfono de Houjo Akitoki, es buen abogado. Además fue amigo de la universidad.-expresó Kagome, mientras sacaba una tarjeta con números.

-Gracias Cariño, nos salvaste. Qué bueno que conozcas a este abogado. Es muy recomendado por todos los empresarios.- decía Inuyasha feliz, al besar a su novia.

Después de un rato, Inuyasha llama a Houjo para pedirle su ayuda en el caso. Houjo de inmediato acepta, quedando al día siguiente verse para analizar la denuncia.

-Cielo, ahora que recuerdo. Debemos ver las grabaciones de las últimas semanas para juntarlas como evidencia.- recuerda Kagome de inmediato al estar con su novio.

-Tienes razón Kagome. Pero no será suficiente para demostrar que Kagura, fue la causante del accidente de Rin.- exclamo Inuyasha, al estar caminando de un lado para otro.

-En ese caso. Solo debemos ir a la empresa donde trabaja Rin, y pedirle al gerente, que nos de las cintas de ese día.- tranquilamente respondía Kagome, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Sabes que no las dará tan fácilmente.- expresa Inuyasha con duda y escepticismo.

-Lo hará; si le damos algún pago que le convenga.- le contesta Kagome con calma.

-¿No me digas que usaras el truco de la seducción?.- pregunta Inuyasha asustado.

-Mal pensado. Yo decía que le pagáramos en efectivo. La seducción, solo la usare contigo.- se ríe Kagome, al acercársele a su novio y besarlo para tranquilizarlo. Pero antes de irse de ahí, baja una de sus manos y le aprieta el trasero a Inuyasha firmemente, seguido de una suave nalgada; para que le crea lo que dijo. El solo se sorprende del atrevimiento de su novia; la cual se aleja, para ir a su oficina.

_-Ya estas sacando tu lado pícaro Kagome. Quisiera saber, si lo usaras cuando nos entreguemos al fin.-_ pensaba Inuyasha con picardía.

/

Kagome e Inuyasha, estaban en la empresa publicitaria, donde Rin trabajaba. Como Kagome supuso, el dueño les dejo ver las grabaciones, después de pagarle algún dinero. Encuentran las cintas que necesitaban. En ellas se mostraban a Kagura abriendo el capo del auto de Rin, sacando los cables del freno; y lo mejor es que contaban con audio los videos de la empresa, como del trabajo de Rin; así Kagura quedaría más que hundida, cuando estén en corte.

Pero además; gracias a la inteligencia de Kagome; pudieron comprobar que Kagura no estaba actuando sola; sino también contaba con la ayuda de su amante para llevar a cabo sus planes de querer apoderarse de la fortuna de los Taisho. Además descubrieron otras cosas que seguro hundirían a esa mujer y su amante.

/

En la tarde del día siguiente Houjo estaba con Inuyasha y Kagome, analizando los videos de pruebas. Además les estaba dando instrucciones de cómo deben actuar y responder cuando estén en corte, siendo interrogados. Y que no deben hacer, para evitar problemas con el juez.

-Muy bien. Ya está todo listo; solo debemos mandar una orden a esa mujer para que se presente a corte por la denuncia y listo.-exclama Houjo al cerrar su maletín. Era un joven de la edad de Inuyasha. Tenía cabello café y ojos azules. Fue viejo amigo de Kagome en la universidad; solo que él estaba estudiando leyes. Él fue el abogado de Kagome, cuando ella demando a su antiguo jefe por intento de abuso y acoso sexual.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Houjo.-agradece Kagome feliz.

-Lo que sea por una vieja amiga.- le responde Houjo de igual manera. Inuyasha estaba algo celoso del trato de Houjo hacia su novia.

-Bueno si gracias. Te veremos en corte.-contesta Inuyasha frio, ya que los celos lo estaban consumiendo.

-Calma Inuyasha.- le tranquiliza Kagome.

-No importa Kagome. Pero antes, solo quiero que me ayuden en algo.-pide Houjo.

-¿Que paso?.-

-Verán. Kagome sabe que desde hace años; ando de novio con su amiga Yuca. Ahora quisiera pedirle matrimonio, pero no sé cómo. Inuyasha, tu estuviste casado una vez, dime como lo hiciste.- pide Houjo al fin; calmando un poco a Inuyasha, quien se dio cuenta que Houjo no quería algo más con su novia.

-Solo debes ser tú mismo, y no exagerar a la hora de proponerle matrimonio.- le contesta simplemente Inuyasha, dejándolo contento.

-Si haces una sorpresa, cuando le pidas matrimonio; será mejor.-le aconseja Kagome, dejando a su amigo contento. Después de un rato Houjo se retira a su casa para descansar, y planear como pedirle a Yuca que se case con él.

Inuyasha se queda pensativo sobre lo que dijo su novia, de hacer una sorpresa a la hora de proponer matrimonio. Eso le hizo planear la forma en que él pensaba pedirle que se casara con él en un futuro. Sabía que apenas tenía tres meses de relación con ella, pero no podía evitar el pensar en un futuro con Kagome, como su esposa y nueva madre de Shiori.

/

-¿Papi, Ryu y tía Rin se pondrán bien?.-pregunta inocentemente Shiori a su padre. Estaban en su casa tranquilamente cenando, después de visitar a Sesshomaru en la mansión Taisho, para ver como seguía su familia. Rin y Ryu se estaban recuperando de sus lesiones, aunque Rin debía tener más cuidado por su bebe, que ya estaba de tres meses de gestación.

-Si princesa, ellos ya estarán mejor. Ya verás que pronto jugaras con Ryu otra vez.- le consuela Inuyasha, al limpiarle su carita.

-¿Y cuando nace mi nuevo primito?.-

-En unos meses; pronto tendrás a alguien más con quien jugar.-

/

-Maldición Hakudoshi, no salieron las cosas como planeamos. La maldita familia de Sesshomaru se está recuperando; y no yendo a una tumba. Por si fuera poco, me mandaron una orden de presentarme a corte en unos días. Si no me presento seré arrestada.-exclamaba Kagura furiosa al aventar varias cosas a su paso. Mientras que Hakudoshi fríamente la miraba.

-Tranquila Kagura. Ya sabes que te cubriré, como abogado que soy. Además podemos culpar a Sesshomaru por maltrato físico. Aunque te abofeteo una vez, podemos decir que fue más. Si te presentas con ropa rasgada, no hay pierde, y se verá obligado a darte indemnización financiera.-sonríe malvadamente Hakudoshi, mientras besaba a Kagura.

/

Después de varios días, llego el día del juicio. Los Taisho demandaron a Kagura, por intento de robo y homicidio. Houjo estaba representando a los Taisho, mientras que Hakudoshi representaba a Kagura.

-Estamos aquí para llevar a cabo la denuncia en contra de Kagura Okami, a quien se le culpa de intento de homicidio en contra de la familia de Sesshomaru Taisho. Pase por favor señorita Okami.- sentenciaba el juez, mientras que Kagura pasaba al estrado. Como Hakudoshi le dijo, tenía ropa rasgada para culpar a Sesshomaru por maltrato.- ¿Cómo se declara ante esa acusación?.-

-Inocente; yo jamás quise matar a nadie. Yo solo quería saludar a Sesshomaru, pero él me pegaba porque me consideraba una traidora. Ya que cree que lo traicione cuando rompimos hace tiempo.-falsamente lloraba Kagura, haciéndose la víctima.

-Objeción señoría. Aquí la señorita Okami miente.- repuso Sesshomaru furioso.

-Espere su turno para hablar.- le reclama el juez.

-Mi cliente Kagura; solo apareció en las empresas "Shikon", pero el señor Taisho fue un salvaje. Determino que él debe pagar su error, dándole indemnización que corresponde.- dictaba Hakudoshi. Mostraba el video que sacaron de la empresa de los Taisho, pero lo alteraron haciendo ver que Sesshomaru sin compasión la golpeaba; haciendo ver a Kagura como pobre víctima.

-Si me permite hablar, señoría.-pide Houjo al fin.

-Denegado.- contesta Hakudoshi.

-Señor Takami, usted no es el juez que decide que debe o no debe hacer los demás en la corte. Le regaña el juez.-Tiene la palabra el abogado de los Taisho.-dice el juez; haciendo que Hakudoshi se enoje. Al sentarse, Kagura le reclama por no ser más decidido.

-Si me permite, quisiera mostrar evidencia donde la señorita Kagura Okami; intento matar a la familia del señor Sesshomaru; para que él se fije en ella, y así apoderarse de su fortuna.-decía Houjo; haciendo que Kagura y Hakudoshi, se muestren nerviosos.

-Objeción señoría.- se quejó Kagura.

-Denegada.- dicto el juez. Houjo mostraba los videos, donde claramente se veía a Kagura haciendo sus fechorías. La mujer estaba que se desmayaba de los nervios, por ser casi descubierta.

-Llamare al estrado a la señorita Okami.-dice Houjo. A Kagura no le quedo opción más que hacer lo que le ordenaron, o si no quedaría descubierta.

-¿Desde hace cuánto conoce a Sesshomaru?.-

-Ocho años. Fuimos novios hace tiempo.-contestaba Kagura, tratando de estar calmada.

-¿Es cierto que lo dejo por un petrolero más rico; demostrando que solo quería el dinero?.-indagaba Houjo, tratando de hacer que confiese.

-No es verdad; ese petrolero me sedujo con sus encantos.-mentía Kagura.

_-Más bien, con su dinero.-_ pensó Sesshomaru con sarcasmo. Manda a Kagura a sentarse a su lugar. Houjo llama a Hakudoshi al estrado.

-¿Hace cuánto conoce a la señorita Okami?.-preguntaba Houjo serio. Tenía un as bajo la manga para hacerlos confesar por su cuenta, sin que lo noten.

-Hace diez años. Fuimos compañeros de la escuela.-tranquilamente decía Hakudoshi; tratando de ocultar su plan.

-¿Ustedes no fueron cómplices, cuando el anterior esposo de la señorita Okami, fue estafado, quedando en la ruina?.-

-Jamás. Él se fue a la ruina por tonto.-mentía Hakudoshi, mientras que Kagura estaba más que nerviosa.

-Es curioso lo que me dice; porque según mis investigaciones. La esposa de ese petrolero se divorció justamente después de que él fue estafado, y le robaron su fortuna; yéndose con su amante. Eso es sospechoso.-cuestionaba Houjo; provocando los nervios de Hakudoshi. El ex esposo de Kagura, estaba presente en la corte; él deseaba acabar con la mujer y su amante, quienes lo engañaron y le robaron sus pertenencias y fortuna, dejándolo en la calle.

-Que importa; yo no soy parte de su ruina.-

-Mientes imbécil. Tú también víbora rastrera.-gritaba Onigumo furioso del descaro de esos dos.

-Señor Gorsky. Le pido que guarde la calma y compostura, sino quiere que lo saquemos de aquí.- le advierte seriamente el juez. Houjo mira discretamente a Kagome. Ella ligeramente le sonríe en complicidad; para que haga uso del arma secreta que tenían.

-Muy bien, antes de concluir, quisiera saber algo. ¿Qué diría usted si yo dijera: La señorita Kagura afirma, que jamás lo amo; solo fue un títere para sus planes y momentos de lujuria. Y además, su anterior esposo fue todo lo que ella quiso en un hombre. Y el señor Sesshomaru fue su primer y único amor que tuvo en su vida.?.- 

-Es una mentira. Porque jamás amo a su esposo; solo a su dinero al igual que Taisho. Yo le ayude a robarle su fortuna al petrolero. Pero es tonta; porque ella es mi títere, que solo me sirve para obtener dinero que le estuve sacando durante un buen tiempo. Jamás la ame como le hice creer.- respondió tranquilamente Hakudoshi sin darse cuenta de la trampa; causando sorpresa a los demás, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción de los Taisho. Hakudoshi se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que le hicieron. Kagome e Inuyasha le sonrieron a Houjo por lo que hizo. Houjo era conocido por hacer preguntas capciosas, con tal de que el acusado mismo confiese sin darse cuenta. Kagome por su ingenio le enseñó como hacerlo. Por eso mismo, es muy solicitado por los grandes empresarios y poderosos.

Momentos después, declaro en su contra Onigumo, además de Rin. Llegando a una pronta conclusión, que gracias a los testimonios y pruebas, se pudo formular.

-Debido a las pruebas contundentes y declaraciones de las víctimas. Me queda decir que la señorita Okami y el señor Takami son culpables por el delito de robo, estafa e intento de homicidio. Los sentencio a sesenta años en la penitenciaria de máxima seguridad, sin contacto alguno, más que de los carceleros. La fortuna robada del señor Onigumo Gorsky le será devuelta de inmediato.-sentencia finalmente el juez, dando un golpe con su martillo. De inmediato los guardias esposan a Kagura y Hakudoshi, para llevarlos a su destino.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, te amo. El culpable de todo es Hakudoshi, el me obligo a dejarte.- gritaba Kagura desquiciada.

-Si claro, golfa asquerosa.- murmuro Sesshomaru.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, sé que aún me amas.-chillo Kagura. En ese momento se suelta de los guardias, corriendo hacia Sesshomaru con intenciones de abrazarlo. Los guardias estaban corriendo tras ella para detenerla y evitar que haga locuras. Cuando estaba cerca de Sesshomaru; siente un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la hace perder el sentido. Era Rin quien la golpeó fuertemente con su brazo enyesado.

-A dormir loquita descerebrada.- se burla Rin al verla desmayada en el piso, siendo recogida por un par de guardias, para al fin llevarla a la penitenciaria.

-Eso mami, le diste duro, eres karateca.- alaba inocentemente Ryu; haciendo que los demás se rían.

-Muy bien, tía Rin.- felicita Shiori jugando con Ryu, haciendo círculos alrededor de Rin.

-Kagome, ya le conseguí el anillo a Yuca, mira y dime que te parece.- demuestra Houjo un anillo hermoso con un diamante mediano en el centro con forma de una flor.

-Es hermoso; sé que le gustara.-le apoya Kagome al ver el anillo.

-Solo recuerda ser tú mismo y estar calmado, y por cierto, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver el diseño. Kagome había ido a platicar un poco con Ayame.

-En una joyería que acaban de abrir hace meses, cerca de mi oficina. Se especializan el hacer diseños, que los clientes les piden. Y como a mi Yuca le encantan las flores, pedí que hicieran el anillo así.-explica Houjo tranquilamente. El como abogado de renombre, ganaba buen dinero, para permitirse lujos así.

-Después pasare a verla.- comenta Inuyasha, al tener una idea de donde conseguir un anillo perfecto; para así pedirle a Kagome matrimonio.

-Deberías, ahí puedes encargar un diseño de tu creatividad para hacer el anillo a Kagome. No la dejes ir, una joya como ella no es fácil de encontrar, y quien lo hace, es muy afortunado.-

-No me lo debes repetir; eso lo sé desde que la conocí. Debes ver cuánto la quiere mi pequeña hija, hasta ya la ve como mama. Y hace meses me pidió que para su cumpleaños, Kagome sea su mama.-recuerda Inuyasha ese día, cuando Shiori le pidió eso.

-Entonces ustedes dos hicieron la decisión correcta en ser pareja.-expresa Houjo con sabiduría.

/

Los meses pasaban, hasta convertirse en tres meses. Rin ya estaba completamente curada y libre de peligros al igual que Ryu. Y su nuevo bebe estaba desarrollándose sin complicaciones.

-¿Qué será él bebe?.-pregunta Kagome curiosa. Estaban todos en casa de Kouga y Ayame.

-Sera una niña.- responde Rin al tocar su vientre. Ryu y Shiori jugaban con él bebe a los carritos.

-Queremos anunciar algo aquí, nosotros cuatro. Ayame y Sango están embarazadas de nuestros retoños hermosos. Las dos cuentan con tres meses.- anuncian Kouga y Miroku contentos.

-¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para embarazarse?.- pregunta Inuyasha burlón.

-Cállate bestia.-le responde Kouga molesto.

-Basta los dos.-regaña Miroku.

-¿Qué les gustaría que fueran mis sobrinos?.- pregunta Kagome al estar con las mujeres.

-Lo que resulten no importa; mientras estén saludables.- responde Ayame al tocar su vientre.

-Debiste ver el rostro de la señora Kaede. Se puso tan feliz como niña en navidad al saber que será abuela.-ríe Sango al recordar eso.

Kaede era la madre de Miroku, y quien adopto a Kouga y Kagome, cuando su madre murió. Ella quería mucho a los tres por igual, y consideraba a Kagome y Kouga como sus hijos. Era una mujer mayor, entrando a los cincuenta. Tenía cabello entrecano y ojos marrones, era algo bajita.

-Solo quisiera saber, hasta cuando Kagome se anima también a hacerme abuela.- dice Kaede al llegar a la casa.

-Mama, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para ir por ti?.- pregunta Miroku al ver a su madre.

-Ni que estuviera vieja hijo. Ya sabes que aún me puedo mover sin impedimento.- le reclama Kaede.

-Tía, que bueno que llega.- saludan felices ambos hermanos al ver a su tía.

-Me alegra de verte Kagome. Ya me entere de tu relación con ese rico y guapo empresario.-pícaramente comenta Kaede a su sobrina.

_-Ahora ya sé dónde, saco Miroku su actitud.-_sarcásticamente piensa Inuyasha, al ver a Kaede.

-¿Es tu mami, Kagome?.-pregunta Shiori, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Kagome.

-No pequeña, es mi tía Kaede, es la mami de Miroku?.-le contesta Kagome, al mimarle el cabello tiernamente.

-¿Y esta pequeñita tan linda, quién es?.-indaga Kaede.

-Es la hijita de mi novio. Se llama Shiori.-

-Hola pequeñita; soy Kaede. Pero puedes llamarme "abuelita Kaede".-

/

-Miroku, estaba pensando en ya pedirle a Kagome que se case conmigo. Sé que solo llevamos seis meses de relación, pero ya no puedo esperar más.-comenta Inuyasha.

-En buena hora amigo. Tú eres el hombre perfecto para ella, y Kagome, es la mujer ideal para ti y la pequeña Shiori.-le felicita Miroku, contento de la noticia.

-Si vieras; mi princesa ya la está viendo como su mama. Hasta hace meses me pidió que ella fuese su mama, para su cumpleaños.-

-Hizo una buena petición, la pequeña.-

-Pobre de ti, si me entero que hiciste sufrir a mi hermana.- le amenaza Kouga, cuando escucho la propuesta de Inuyasha.

-Jamás haría eso; la amo tanto para ser un canalla con ella. Eso ya deberías entender.-le enfrenta Inuyasha.

-Calma ya.-

/

Por la noche, Inuyasha estaba en su casa. Precisamente en su estudio, pensando en el diseño que quiere para el anillo de compromiso. La pequeña Shiori, estaba cerca de ahí jugando con sus juguetes, tranquilamente.

-Ven princesa.-le llama su padre, Shiori va a su escritorio para saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede, papi?.-indaga Shiori curiosa.

-¿Qué te parece este dibujo?.- le muestra Inuyasha el dibujo de un corazón rosa pálido, con varios diamantitos alrededor.

-Es bonito, papi.-

-Me alegra que te guste Shiori. Ese es el dibujo, para que así hagan un anillo que le regalare a Kagome. Le pediré que se case conmigo.-le anuncia Inuyasha, poniendo a Shiori contenta.

-¿Entonces, Kagome ya será mi nueva mami?.-pregunta Shiori feliz.

-Ya pronto lo será Shiori. Pero debemos saber, si se quiere casar conmigo primero.- le informa Inuyasha, poniendo a su hija brincar de la emoción por la noticia, de tener pronto una mama. Mientras él estaba anhelando ese momento de unir su vida con la de ella, por siempre.

_-Pronto, ya verás Kagome. Te regalare este anillo como muestra de mi amor; para así pedirte unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio.-_

Bueno chicas, aquí está la ansiada conti. Estoy tan feliz, porque hoy 16 de marzo es mi cumple; yuppiii. Para todas las que nacieron en este mes, muchas felicidades. Antes que se me olvide, en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon, jeje

Se despide

OSORE JAYLIN


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capítulo contiene lemon; léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad y madurez. No seré responsable de nada.**

**Capítulo 10.-**

-Me parece un excelente diseño, amigo.-decía Miroku maravillado al ver el diseño, que Inuyasha hizo, para mandar a fabricar un anillo de compromiso. Estaban todos en la oficina de Inuyasha.

-¿Y porque quisiste hacer el diseño del anillo así?.- pregunta Sesshomaru serio.

-Es una forma de entregarle mi corazón.-responde Inuyasha con tranquilidad.

-Recuerda que mi hermanita es una súper genio, y no se sorprende con facilidad. Por lo tanto deberás planear bien la sorpresa, donde le pedirás matrimonio; para lograr sorprenderla gratamente.- recomienda Kouga sabiamente.

-El saber que serás padre, te hizo cambiar.-se burla Inuyasha.

-La felicidad de mi hermana me importa. Si es feliz contigo; estoy contento.-tranquilamente responde Kouga sorprendiendo a todos.

-Vaya, cambiaste primo.-

-Ya era hora, cuando se diera cuenta que ya crecí; y no soy ya una niña.-responde Kagome al entrar de repente con unas hojas. Todos se pusieron nerviosos al verla aparecer súbitamente.

-¿Hace cuánto entraste?-pregunta nervioso Miroku.

-Hace unos segundos, primo. Solo venía a dar estos papeles.-explica ella mientras dejaba sus bocetos en el escritorio. Inuyasha rápidamente oculto el diseño del anillo.

-Estuvo cerca.-suspira Inuyasha al ver a su novia salir de su oficina.

-¿Y cuándo mandaras a hacer el anillo?.-pregunta Kouga curioso.

-En cuando salga de la oficina, iré a mandarlo a hacer.-

/

-Si hubieras visto cuando Houjo me pidió matrimonio. Fue tan romántico. El anillo que me dio es hermoso.-comentaba Yuca por teléfono emocionadísima, mientras veía su anillo de compromiso.

-¿Y cómo fue la sorpresa, cuando te pidió matrimonio?.- pregunta Kagome.

-Pues me llevo a bailar primero, luego a cenar con calma. Ya en la cena, el pidió ostiones como aperitivo, y en uno de ellos estaba el anillo, y ahí fue cuando me pidió casarme con él. Casi lloro de la emoción y le dije que si.-

-Me alegro. Ustedes merecen estar juntos, por siempre.-

-¿Y tú jefazo de novio, no te ha pedido matrimonio aun?.- pregunta con picardía su amiga; poniendo a Kagome nerviosa.

-Todavía no. Aún tenemos seis meses de relación.- le responde Kagome más calmada.

-A ese tiempo, creo que ya debe estar planeando pedirte matrimonio.-

-No se Yuca. No hemos hablado de eso.-

-Sera sorpresa me imagino, el pedirte casarte con él. Ya te imagino como la señora Taisho, y la pequeña hija de tu novio, llamándote "mami".- se ríe Yuca poniendo a su amiga, bastante colorada.

_-Si supiera, Shiori ya me dijo mama inconscientemente.-_ piensa Kagome de inmediato.

-Y además, ella pidiéndoles un hermanito a cada rato. Y cuando estés embarazada, la pequeña le hablara al bebe; mientras tu esposo te mima.- le continúa Yuca.

-Creo que vas, demasiado rápido Yuca.-

-Es bueno planear las cosas desde antes.-

/

Por la tarde, Inuyasha va a la joyería recomendada por Houjo. Al llegar, de muestra el diseño del anillo. El dueño confirma, como quiere Inuyasha el anillo de compromiso; afirmando tenerlo listo en dos semanas. En ese momento va a comer algo en una cafetería cercana.

-Hola Inuyasha.-

-Hola Houjo. ¿Cómo estás?.-saluda Inuyasha devuelta.

-Bien. Te vi entrar aquí con tu pequeña; y se me ocurrió saludar.-

-Papi, le pedirá a Kagome ser mi mami.-tiernamente dice Shiori mientras sonríe.

¿En serio, pequeña?.-le sonríe Houjo, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Ella ya anda emocionada, por tener a Kagome como mama, muy pronto.-carga Inuyasha a Shiori en brazos. Quien se acomoda en el hombro de su padre.

-Avisa cuando es la boda.-

-Diciendo eso. ¿Cómo te fue al pedirle a tu novia matrimonio?.-

-Todo como planee. Ella se emocionó tanto, dándome el sí de inmediato.-

-¿Desde hace cuánto andan?.-

-Cuando ella tenía quince años; mientras yo tenía veinte. Debía esperar un poco para pedirle ser mi novia, pues la conocí desde que ella tenía trece años. Y se vería mal un joven de dieciocho años; andar con una niña de trece.-

-Supiste esperar.-se asombra Inuyasha, mientras arrullaba a Shiori en sus brazos, quedando dormida.

-Tú me asombras Inuyasha. La mayoría de los hombres de negocios fuertes, no quieren hacerse cargo de sus hijos. Cuando son padres solteros, los dejan a cargo de una niñera y rara vez los ven, o de plano los dejan en un orfanato, o con un familiar. Pero tú, te hiciste cargo de tu hija personalmente. Y aun cuando eres dueño de una de las empresas más codiciadas; te das tiempo para compartirlo con tu hija.-

-Ella merece pasar tiempo con su padre; como debe ser. Quiero que ella recurra a mi cuando necesite hablar o contarme algo, y no me vea como extraño viviendo en casa. Y así ella no se volverá una malcriada y rebelde. Y así será con los demás hijos que tendré con Kagome.- suspira soñador Inuyasha; al imaginarse a muchos bebes parecidos a Kagome. Algunos con sus ojos dorados y otros, con los hermosos ojos verdes de Kagome. Y a Shiori, con ellos, emocionada por tener hermanitos con quien jugar.

/

Pasaban los días, y por fin el anillo estaba listo. Inuyasha quedo fascinado con el trabajo de la joyería. Y mientras, pensaba como pedirle a Kagome casamiento.

-Bonito anillo, papi.- se asombra Shiori al ver el diamante en forma de corazón. Estaban en la oficina de Inuyasha, mientras contemplaban el anillo, el cual llego por paquetería.

-Lo sé princesa. Pero quédate calladita, porque es una sorpresa.-

-Si papi.-

-En verdad, quedo hermoso el diseño.-entraba Miroku de repente a la oficina.

-Gracias.-

-¿Cómo le va a tía Sango con él bebe?.- pregunta inocentemente Shiori.

-Ahí va él bebe, pequeña. Pronto tendrás con quien más jugar.-le revuelve el cabello Miroku. Sango y Ayame ya estaban en el cuarto mes.

-¿Qué quieres que sea tu bebe?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

-Una niña.-

-¿Y, Kouga?.-

-También una niña. Pero Ayame y Kagome, creen que va a ser niño.-

-Y yo quiero, también un hermanito papi.-de repente suelta Shiori; poniendo a su padre sonrojado y nervioso, mientras Miroku se reía a carcajadas.

-Espera a Kagome se case conmigo y sea tu mama, princesa.-se tranquiliza Inuyasha.

-Calma amigo. Shiori solo quiere un hermanito.- ríe Miroku, burlonamente.

/

En la noche, Kagome estaba de visita en la casa de su novio. Quien estaba pensando en cómo darle el anillo y pedirle casarse con él. Kagome, ajena a eso estaba jugando tranquilamente con Shiori con unas tarjetas de aprendizaje, las cuales enseñaban números. Shiori estaba entusiasmada de aprender a contar.

-Ya se contar, papi.-anuncia Shiori feliz.

-A ver princesa. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?.-pide Inuyasha al mostrar tres dedos.

-Tres, papi.-

-¿Y aquí?.- ahora el demostraba siete dedos.

-Siete.-

-Mi pequeña genio.-Se contentaba Inuyasha mientras, cargaba y abrazaba a Shiori.

-Ella aprende muy rápido. Eso es bueno, porque no tendrá problemas, cuando vaya al escuela.- sonríe Kagome, al ver la tierna escena.

-Mi pequeña Shiori, será toda una linda genio.- expresaba con felicidad Inuyasha, al tener en brazos a Shiori.

-Seré inteligente; como Kagome.-expresa Shiori, con sus ojitos dorados brillándole de inocencia.

-Serás más inteligente que yo; pequeña.-le contradice Kagome, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno princesa; es hora de dormir. Dile a Kagome buenas noches.-la baja Inuyasha de sus brazos, para que se despida de Kagome.

-Buenas noches; Kagome.- abraza Shiori a Kagome, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa Shiori.-le corresponde Kagome. Inuyasha lleva a su hija a su habitación; donde le cambia el pañal y le pone su pijama. La arropa con cuidado en su camita; cuando la pequeña Shiori está dormida; Inuyasha baja a la sala, donde se encontraba Kagome.

Se lleva la grata sorpresa de verla dormida en un sillón. No le reprochaba, pues estuvo bastante tiempo enseñándole a Shiori como contar números; y eso es agotador. Él sabía por experiencia, que criar y educar una niña siendo padre soltero es agotador; pero gratificante. Con cuidado la toma en brazos estilo nupcial; camina por las escaleras y entra a su habitación.

Cuidadosamente la deposita en su cama; pone la cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía el anillo, encima de su buro. La vuelve a ver de nuevo; encontrándola muy bella al estar dormida. No resiste más las ganas, y le besa despacio en sus labios. En medio del beso, Kagome despierta sorprendida.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-pregunta ella, mientras seguía besándolo.

-En mi habitación. Perdón por despertarte; pero no resistí las ganas de besarte.- le confirma su novio; mientras suavemente se ponía encima de ella.

-Y tú como siempre; aprovechaste eso.-se burla ella, mientras le pasaba las manos por su ancha espalda. Siguen besándose y acariciándose. Inuyasha la pone encima de él, y empieza a colar sus manos debajo de la blusa de Kagome. Ella solo gime al sentir sus manos tocando su piel y empieza a subirle la camiseta que Inuyasha tenía puesta, hasta quitársela por completo. En ese momento le estaba besando su pecho fuerte y su vientre marcado, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a Inuyasha.

-Desde ahorita me puedes detener; porque si seguimos, no habrá marcha atrás mi amor.-gime Inuyasha con voz ronca de deseo. No es que no quiera hacer el amor; pero no sabía si ella quería entregársele en ese momento.

-Amor; nunca he estado más segura de hacer algo que anhelo. Quiero entregarme a ti por completo esta noche.- confirma Kagome sonriendo con sinceridad. Inuyasha se emociona, que la besa con fuerza y le quita su blusa, con todo y sostén. Inuyasha se emboba al verla casi desnuda; sus pechos eran perfectos y apetecibles.

-No te avergüences; eres solo mía y te amo.- le calma el, mientras acercaba su boca a uno de sus pechos, metiéndose un pezón a su boca; succionándolo con placer.

-Inuuu…yaashaa. Aahh, siiguee assi.-jadeaba Kagome, mientras metía sus dedos en la cabellera negra de su novio.

En ese momento, Inuyasha la coloca debajo de él; bajando sus besos hasta su vientre plano. Encontrándose con la cinturilla del pantalón; en ese momento estaba desabrochándolo para quitárselo y dejarla lista para lo que seguía.

-¿Qué sucederá con Shiori?.-pregunta Kagome al sentir su pantalón deslizar por sus piernas.

-No te preocupes mi amor; desde el vergonzoso incidente; mande arreglar mis paredes. Ahora son inaudibles; por lo tanto no te contengas al gemir; porque yo no lo hare.- explica Inuyasha al tirar el pantalón al suelo; y viendo a Kagome casi desnuda; cubierta únicamente por lencería fina. En ese momento se la retira; dejándola desnuda al fin

Kagome no se contiene; lo coloca debajo de ella, y empieza a desabrocharle su pantalón. Pero antes de quitárselo, mete su mano debajo de su bóxer, encontrándose de repente con su pene, mientras besaba a su novio. Lo acaricia lentamente, haciendo gemir al hombre; y a la vez se sorprende de lo grande y grueso que es su anatomía.

_-Calma Kagome; sabes muy bien que te adaptaras a su forma y tamaño; por lo tanto si entrara en ti.-_ se relaja ella mentalmente como sabía hacerlo. Le retira su pantalón de mezclilla, deslizándolo por sus largas y musculosas piernas; dejándolo en bóxer negro. Pero al momento que ella le retira sus pantalones; él se levanta de la cama parándose a un lado. Mientras la veía, se empieza a quitar su bóxer; quedando al fin desnudo como ella. Lentamente gatea en la cama, subiendo encima de ella, mientras la besaba hasta llegar a sus labios. Le abre sus piernas con cuidado, posándose en medio; dejando que sus intimidades se froten de una manera deliciosa; arrancando gemidos por parte de los dos.

-Ten cuidado cuando entres; amor.- pide Kagome, mientras lo besaba.

-No te preocupes mi cielo; hare inolvidable tu primera vez.-le consuela Inuyasha al besarla; mientras frotaba su pene en su entrada vaginal para excitarla. Lo cual se estaba logrando al escuchar gemidos femeninos.

-Te necesito dentro.- gemía Kagome desesperada.

-Igual yo.- gimió Inuyasha. En ese momento empieza a introducir su pene en la vagina de su novia. Ella entierra sus uñas en la ancha espalda, mientras sentía como la anatomía se acostumbraba al intruso. Al llegar a la barrera de virginidad; Inuyasha la besa dulcemente en sus labios, y rompe al fin esa barrera con su pene, quedando dentro completamente.

-Ya soy tuya.- expresa Kagome, con sus ojos brillantes de placer.

-Y yo tuyo.- contesta el, mientras empezaba a moverse en su vagina. Al inicio lento, pero después aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas; haciendo a Kagome gemir; y el también.

-Sssiii, Inuuyaashaaaa; aahhh, aaahhh; ssiiiggueee. No... te…. deten.. gggaaaass- gemía ella sin parar, debido al placer experimentado. Baja sus manos, de su espalda al trasero de Inuyasha, acariciándolo, apretándolo y dándole nalgadas suaves, que lo hacían gemir.

-Kaaaggggommmeee, sssiii, aaahhh, aaahhh sssiii.- gemía Inuyasha sin parar al sentir las manos de Kagome ahí; mientras que el desliza las suyas por la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a su cintura. La agarra de ahí, mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo, enloqueciendo. Sienten llegar a su orgasmo, aumentan las embestidas. Llegan a su orgasmo; la vagina de Kagome comienza a contraerse alrededor del pene de su novio; mientras que Inuyasha siente su semen derramarse a la matriz de Kagome.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunta Inuyasha al recostarla encima de él; sin salirse de ella.

-Con ganas de hacerte estallar.- le contesta ella, con una sonrisa pícara mientras lo besaba y se acomodaba encima de él.

-Bien dicen que las seriecitas son las más atrevidas.-se burlaba Inuyasha mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en él. Le fascino contemplar ese cuerpo desnudo encima de él; la vista era magnifica. Kagome empieza a moverse en vaivenes adelante y atrás; combinándolos con pequeños brinquitos. Inuyasha gemía como loco.

-Kaagggommme aaahhh, sssii, ssigguee mmovvienddotte asssiiii. Me enncanntttaaa, aahhhh.-

-IInnnuyyasshhaa, aahhh.-

Kagome seguía moviéndose con frenesí encima de Inuyasha. Ambos gemían del placer y amor que sentían por el otro. Inuyasha estaba acariciando los pechos de Kagome con sus manos; pero siente como Kagome le baja sus manos; colocándolas en su trasero. Entendiendo el mensaje; Inuyasha empieza a masajearle el trasero con fuerza, mientras le guiaba sus caderas en sus movimientos; llegando de repente a su segundo orgasmo.

-INUYYAAASSHAAA.-grita Kagome de placer al apretar sus caderas con las del hombre.

-KAAGGGOOMMMEE.-grita el hombre a su vez; apretándose contra ella. De nuevo su pene derrama semen en ella. Kagome se acomoda en el pecho de Inuyasha; ya muy agotada.

-Fue hermoso.-suspira ella, al estar recostada.

-Lo sé; también siento lo mismo.-le besa profundamente sus labios; mientras le pasaba una mano por su espalda.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.-

-Yo aún más te amo, Kagome.- suspira Inuyasha. Kagome se queda dormida; mientras que Inuyasha los arropa a ambos con las sabanas, quedando dormido también.

/

A la mañana siguiente; Inuyasha despierta algo pesado debido a la noche anterior. Siente el ligero peso de Kagome encima de él; sonríe mientras le besa la nuca. Estira su brazo libre para sacar el anillo de la cajita de terciopelo; colocándoselo cuidadosamente en un dedo de la mano femenina que estaba en su pecho. Se separa con cuidado de ella y la contempla dormir.

No recordaba en su matrimonio anterior haberse sentido tan tranquilo y feliz. Kikio no era virgen cuando se entregó a él; pero no le dio importancia, tonto fue. Pero bueno, Kikio ahora solo es un pasado lejano muerto que le dejo una bella, dulce y tierna hijita, quien ahora es su presente, al igual que Kagome; y además su futuro.

No resiste más y se acerca a ella, besándola suavemente en sus labios. Kagome de inmediato despierta al sentir los besos de Inuyasha en ella.

-¿Practicas para la obra de "La bella durmiente"?.-pícaramente le pregunta ella, mientras le correspondía.

-No, pero quería besar a esta bella durmiente, que está a mi lado.-

-¿Y esto?.-pregunta Kagome al separarse de él; mientras veía el anillo en su dedo. El solo la abraza, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Kagome; quieres casarte conmigo; hacerme el hombre más feliz al formar una familia como debe ser, con Shiori y otros bebes?.- anhela Inuyasha al verla con ternura y amor. Para su sorpresa, Kagome se pone encima de él, besándolo muy feliz.

-Me haces tan feliz amor. Quiero casarme con el hombre que amo, y ser la madre de su bella hija, quien tanto necesita amor maternal.- decía Kagome al besarlo de felicidad; poniendo a su novio alegre, mientras le correspondía.

-Kagome, te amo.-le besaba Inuyasha al ponerla debajo de él. Estaba tan feliz al saber que Kagome si quiere casarse con él.

-Buenos días papi.-entra de repente Shiori muy feliz, a la habitación de su padre. Ambos novios se separan de repente, sentándose en la cama, mientras se cubrían cuanto podían.

-Bbbueennos diias, prin-princesa.-respondía Inuyasha nervioso, mientras se cubría de la cintura para abajo.

-Hola Ssshhiiori.-respondía Kagome, tratando de mantener la calma, mientras se cubría hasta su pecho con la sábana. Shiori solo se sube a la cama.

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿te quedaste a dormir aquí, con papi?.-pregunta inocentemente la pequeña; poniéndolos nerviosos. Si supiera, que estaban anoche trabajando en su hermanito nuevo.

-Si pequeña, y mira lo que me dio tu padre.-Kagome le demuestra el anillo a la pequeña, iluminándole el rostro de felicidad.

-Entonces papi, ¿Kagome se va a casar contigo?

-Así es mi pequeña Shiori.-le besa Inuyasha su cabecita.

-¿Y ya eres mi mami; Kagome?.-pregunta Shiori, al dirigir su mirada dorada a Kagome; transmitiendo ternura.

-Desde luego Shiori; ya soy tu mama.-le abraza Kagome tiernamente.

-¿Te puedo decir, mami?.- pregunta la pequeña anhelante.

-Claro Shiori. Tu papa ya será mi esposo, y por lo tanto tú ya serás mi hijita.-

Inuyasha sentía caer lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos. Kagome los amaba tanto a su hija quien anhelaba tenerla de mama y a él, quien deseaba una esposa; la cual solo lo ame a él, y no a su dinero y riquezas. Ahora ya era completamente feliz en su vida.

-Yuuuppiii sí.-cantaba Shiori feliz.

-Ve a vestirte, para estar lista para desayunar.-

-Sí, mami.-expreso Shiori llena de felicidad. Se baja de la cama, y estaba feliz cantando mientras caminaba en el pasillo hasta su habitación_:" Tengo mami, tengo mami, tengo mami", _provocando risas en sus padres. Ambos novios sueltan un suspiro de alivio, después que Shiori se encamino a su cuarto. Kagome ya se estaba yendo a la orilla de la cama para vestirse, pero siente una fuerte mano deteniéndola, atrayéndola por el estómago.

-¿A dónde?.- pregunta Inuyasha seductoramente en su oído, mientras le besaba el hombro.

-A vestirme, para ayudarle a Shiori ponerse su ropa.-responde ella, mientras recibía los besos de su novio.

-De eso nada. Shiori ya sabe vestirse sola. Anoche ella se puso solita su pijama, yo solo tuve que ponerle el pañal.-

-Pero aun así, me debo vestir.-

-Pues como tu jefe y prometido; declaro que primero nos demos una ducha.-responde Inuyasha al ponerla encima de él, mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos, hacia la regadera.

/

-¿Podemos desayunar waffles, mami?.-pregunta Shiori contenta. Kagome se sentía tan feliz cuando ella le decía mama. Estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras Inuyasha había ido a comprar leche.

-Claro, pequeña. Pero también debes comer otra cosa.-

De inmediato se pone a preparar huevos estrellados, tocino y salchichas fritas. Cuando estaban listas, prepara la mezcla de los waffles y ya la estaba vertiendo en la wafflera. De repente siente unos brazos rodearla y unos besos en su cuello, volviéndola débil.

-Inuyasha no ahora, estoy ocupada.-regañaba Kagome, cuando Inuyasha la volteo para besarle los labios.

-Pero los papis y mamis se besan; mami.- responde inocentemente Shiori.

-Escucha a tu hija, Kagome.- se burla Inuyasha al seguir besándola.

-Bueno, vengan a desayunar.-anuncia ella. Inuyasha le ayuda a acomodar la mesa y a poner a Shiori en su sillita. Desayunan tranquilamente, sintiéndose ya una familia como debe ser.

-Estuvo rico, mami.-exclama Shiori mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que les guste.-responde Kagome feliz.

-Fue un buen momento familiar.- respondía Inuyasha, mientras la besaba.

-También siento lo mismo.-

-No puedo esperar, a que llegue el día de la boda.-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, aquí esta la conti, y déjenme decirles, que el próximo capítulo hay boda al fin.

Se despide

OSORE JAYLIN.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 11.-**

-Y esto?.- se pregunta Kagome, cuando entra a su oficina y ve pétalos de rosas rojas en el piso, y unos pétalos blancos que decían "Te Amo Kagome".

-Te gusta la sorpresa?.- habla Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba por detrás, y le besaba el cuello.

Desde el día de su compromiso han pasado dos meses; él bebe de Sesshomaru y Rin había nacido, resultando ser una niña que han nombrado Sakura, quien se parecía bastante a Rin, pero con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru. Ryu estaba contento por tener una hermanita con quien jugar.

En cuanto anunciaron su compromiso; todos se alegraron por la noticia. Solo que Kouga se había puesto renuente, porque según "iba a perder a su hermanita". Pero después de hablar con él, no le quedó más que aceptarlo. En cambio, la tía Kaede se alegró por su sobrina, y dijo que no tarden en hacerla abuela de nuevo. Shiori dijo contenta que Kagome ya es su mami, provocando ternura. Sesshomaru y Miroku los felicitaron por el anuncio; y ellos se contentaron que Inuyasha haya podido encontrar una buena mujer esta vez, quien lo hace feliz y ama a su hijita como suya. Se habían tardado dos meses, porque Inuyasha había pedido una anulación de su anterior matrimonio, para así poder casarse con Kagome por la iglesia. La anulación tardo varias semanas en llegar, pero si se logró exitosamente.

-Es hermosa.-

-Todo por mi futura esposa.- le besa Inuyasha con ternura; hasta que escuchan a alguien aclararse la garganta.

-Deben esperar hasta el día de la boda, para sus cariñitos.- dice el hermano de Kagome muy serio; con tono de celos en su voz.

-Calma Kouga.-reprende Kagome.

-Si cálmate; ni que tu fueras un santo además. Cada vez que puedes, vas a besarte con Ayame.-se burla Inuyasha, mientras que Kouga se sonroja, y retira de inmediato de ahí. Kagome solo se ríe.

-Le diste en su debilidad.-

-Bueno, en que nos quedamos?.-la besa de nuevo Inuyasha.

/

Esa misma tarde, Kagome se muda a la casa de Inuyasha; quien le insistía desde antes que lo hiciera, y así Shiori se pueda adaptar a ella como su madre; y viceversa. Con ayuda de sus amigos, se logró la mudanza.

-Hasta cuándo será la boda?.-pregunta Sango mientras, pasaba su mano en su abultado vientre de casi seis meses. Ella estaba esperando niña, mientras que Ayame esperaba niño.

-Aún no tenemos la fecha exacta. Nos faltan muchas cosas que planear para ese día.- contesta Inuyasha, mientras abrazaba a Shiori.

-Hasta ahora, hemos planeado que la niña de las flores sea Shiori. Mis tres amigas serán las madrinas de honor y Houjo será el padrino de Inuyasha.-le secunda Kagome.

-El niño del anillo, puede ser mi pequeño Ryu.- opina Sesshomaru, dejando contentos a los novios.

-Buena idea. Sango y Miroku pueden ser padrinos de lazos, Kouga y Ayame de anillos, la señora Kaede la madrina de velación; y finalmente Rin Y Sesshomaru padrinos de ramos.-

-Esa es una excelente idea Kagome.- se emocionan Sango y Ayame.

-Entonces ya está arreglado lo más urgente. Solo faltan el vestido, trajes y la iglesia.-repasa Kouga.

-De eso nos encargamos estos días.-

-Papi, mami. Que debo hacer como niña de las flores?.- pregunta Shiori, viendo a sus padres.

-Pues vas caminando delante de mami, princesa mientras lanzas flores en el suelo, para verse bonito.- contesta Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba con ternura. Como adoraba a su pequeña hija. Era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

-Y yo que debo hacer, papi?.-pregunta inocentemente Ryu, mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hermanita.

-Tu Ryu; debes cargar con cuidado en un cojín, los anillos de tus tíos; para llevárselos cuando sea hora. Debes caminar a un lado de Shiori, ya que es la niña de las flores.- contesta Sesshomaru, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Y Sakura no estará conmigo?.-

-Ella aun esta chiquita; se quedara conmigo y mami. Pero lucirá bonita.-

/

-Como se llamaran mis sobrinos?.- inquirió Kagome con curiosidad.

-La bebe se llamara Akari.- responde Sango.

-Y el pequeño campeón se llamara Shippo.- responde Ayame con orgullo.

-Y yo le enseñaré a mi pequeño Shippo, como pelear y ser campeón de deportes.- exclama orgulloso Kouga mientras pasaba su mano, en el vientre de Ayame.

-Amigo, como se debe criar a una niña?.-pide Miroku a Inuyasha.

-No es difícil. Solo se debe estar atento a sus necesidades básicas. Pero se debe ir con cuidado, ya que son un poco más delicadas. Pero el resultado es gratificante y hermoso.- explica Inuyasha, mientras veía a su pequeña dormir en sus brazos.

-Quiero que mi pequeña Akari sea como Shiori; de tierna y dulce.- expresa Miroku con orgullo, al pasar su mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa.

/

Un día sábado, Kagome estaba de compras en el centro comercial con Eri, Yuca y Ayumi, Sango, Ayame y Rin; junto con Shiori. Estaban comprando los vestidos de dama de honor para la boda, el vestidito de Shiori y el vestido de Kagome. Los hombres también estaban buscando sus respectivos trajes que usaran en la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, por otras tiendas del centro comercial. Ya tenían casi todo las chicas; solo que no hallaban el vestido de novia perfecto.

Visualizaron una tienda de novias, que mostraban hermosos vestidos de novia, y decidieron pasar a verla. Buscaron tantos modelos hermosos; y Kagome se midió cada uno, hasta encontrar el vestido ideal. Era un vestido strapless con la falda ancha, y además de varios dibujos en el corsé y la falda.

-Es hermoso.- se maravilla Kagome al verse en el espejo.

-Eres la novia más hermosa, amiga.- dijeron Eri, Yuca y Ayumi al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves bonita, mami.- exclama Shiori inocentemente.

-Concuerdo con las chicas y la pequeña.- exclama Sango.

-Yo también; así que ya tenemos todo listo para la gran boda.- expresa felizmente Ayame.

-Ponte tu vestidito Shiori, y después párate a lado de mama.- pide Rin, mientras ponía a Sakura en su cargador y sacaba su cámara. Shiori hace lo que le piden; Kagome la carga y Rin les toma una foto.

-Se ven tan hermosas, madre e hija.- dice Eri. Kagome y Shiori se meten a probadores, para ponerse su ropa.

-No será más bien madrastra e hijastra?; porque Kagome no pario a la pequeña.-inquirió Ayumi dudosa.

-Tal vez Kagome sea la madrastra de la pequeña por ley. Pero lo importante es que la ama como una madre lo haría a sus hijos, y eso en el corazón y alma, la hace su madre.- le reprende Yuca.

-Bueno, lo importante es el cariño entre ellas dos y el padre de Shiori.- sentencia Sango, lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo las chicas.

/

-Que cansancio. No sé cómo le hacen las mujeres para aguantar tanto el estar paradas de compras.- se queja Inuyasha, después de medirse como centenares de trajes para su boda; hasta conseguir uno que fue de su gusto.

-Pero es por una buena causa Inuyasha. Pronto unirás tu vida, con la de mi hermana.- le consuela Kouga.

-Es verdad, solo piensa en eso cuando te sientas cansado.- secunda Miroku. Inuyasha se pone feliz al recordar, que ya viene el día de su boda.

-Muy bien Ryu; ese traje te queda bien.- dice Sesshomaru a su pequeño, cuando le midió un trajecito negro.

-Seré el mejor portador de anillos, papi.- exclama Ryu feliz.

-Tú hazlo por tu tío favorito, pequeño.- le sacude el cabello, Inuyasha.

/

-Ya quiero que sea la boda.- susurra Inuyasha, mientras le besaba la espalda a Kagome. Ambos estaban en su habitación por la noche, y terminaron de hacer el amor.

-Igual yo.- suspira Kagome, mientras recibía los mimos de su prometido.

-Pero mañana le festejaremos a Shiori su cumpleaños.-

-Es cierto. La pequeña ya cumplirá sus tres anitos. Le festejaremos su día en familia.-

-Como debe ser.- murmura Inuyasha al voltearla, para posarse en ella y hacerle de nuevo el amor.

/

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños número tres de Shiori, en la mansión familiar Taisho. Como también le festejaban a Ryu, decidieron celebrar los cumpleaños de los pequeños juntos.

-Mi princesa, ya es una niña grande.- suspira Inuyasha al ver a Shiori jugar con Ryu.

-Y también muy inteligente.- secunda Kagome.

/

-Que pediste de regalo, prima?.- pregunta Ryu.

-A Kagome como mama.- le responde ella.

-Y aun no quieres un hermanito?.-

-Sí, pero papi y mami no me dijeron si me darán uno.-

-Pídele y si te dará uno. Yo lo hice con mami y papi, y me dieron a mi hermanita.- aconseja Ryu con inocencia infantil. Shiori va con Inuyasha y Kagome hasta su mesa, decidida a seguir el consejo de su primo.

-Mami, papi. Quiero un hermanito.-

-Pequeña, espérate a que nos casemos mami y yo.-dice Inuyasha sofocado, después de escupir agua, debido a la petición de Shiori.

-Como se hacen los bebes?.-pregunta Shiori, poniendo a su padre aún más nervioso, mientras que Kagome y los demás se reían de él.

-Un hombre y una mujer primero….- empieza a explicar Miroku, pero recibe un coscorrón de Inuyasha y Sango y un pisotón de Kouga; además de una mirada de regano de su madre.

-No le digas cochinadas a mi princesita.-reclama Inuyasha.

-Recuerda que es una niña de tres años, Miroku.- reclama Kouga.

-Como te atreves a explicarle esas cosas a la pequeña; hijo.- regaña Kaede a su hijo.

-Yo solo iba a decir, que los papas deben escribir a la cigüeña.- contesta Miroku mareado por los golpes.

-Si claro, como si no te conociera.- contesta Sango. Ella sabía que a veces Miroku se ponía en carácter pervertido.

-Mami, me enseñas a escribir para darle una carta a la cigüeña y así me traiga mi hermanito?-pide Shiori al acercarse a Kagome. Todos se ríen y conmocionan de la inocencia de Shiori.

-No te preocupes cielito; que después si te daremos un hermanito.-

/

Ya era el día de la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. Las mujeres estaban ayudándole a Kagome a vestirse en un probador, mientras que Inuyasha estaba en otro probador con los hombres. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos por la boda.

-Te vez hermosa Kagome.-comenta Yuca maravillada. Kagome se arregló el cabello en un chonguito, y estaba maquillada ligeramente. Las damas de honor estaban vestidas de azul zafiro; mientras que Kaede estaba vestida de negro. Pero Ayame y Sango tenían vestidos de maternidad; en los cuales se les notaban sus vientres redondos.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, como yo lo estoy.- dice Kaede feliz al ver a Kagome lista para casarse.

-Siento que lo está tía; en donde se encuentra, junto con papa.-

/

-Listo para el gran momento?.- pregunta Miroku, mientras le ayudaba a Inuyasha a ponerse una corbata gris. Inuyasha se amarro su cabello negro en una coleta alta.

-Ya no quiero esperar más.- le contesta simplemente Inuyasha.

-Pobre de ti, si haces sufrir a mi hermana.-le amenaza Kouga de repente.

-No empieces, cuñado.- le contesta Inuyasha burlón.

-Esta vez, hiciste una buena elección para esposa, hermano.- contesta Sesshomaru frio, mientras le ponía una corbatita a Ryu.

-Eso lo sé. Con Kikio me apresure demasiado; y ese fue mi error.- 

-Pero con Kagome serás feliz, ya verás.-le anima Houjo, mientras se acomodaba su saco del traje.

Inuyasha empieza a recordar que conoció a su primera esposa a los veinte; y en menos de dos meses se casó con ella. Aun a pesar de los consejos de sus amigos y advertencias. Quienes decían que se estaba apresurando demasiado en casarse; y que además Kikio lo estaba engañando.

Pero aprendió por las malas lo que sus amigos le advirtieron. Y siempre conto con su apoyo cuando Kikio se embarazo de Shiori, y esta la quería abortar. Pero bueno, ella obtuvo lo que merecía por sus maldades. Y ahora él es feliz con su hijita y su futura esposa.

/

Ya era el momento de la boda, e Inuyasha estaba en el altar esperando a Kagome unirse a él. Estaba desesperado caminando de un lado a otro.

-Calma amigo, ya la trae Kouga.- le calma Miroku.

-Ya me quiero casar de una vez.-

En ese momento suena la música de orquesta, anunciando el arribo de la novia. Kagome estaba siendo llevada al altar por su hermano Kouga. Inuyasha se asombra de lo hermosa que se ve Kagome con su vestido de novia; y se enternece de ver a su pequeña Shiori lanzando flores al piso.

La ceremonia estaba dando inicio, y todos veían a Kagome e Inuyasha unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Shiori estaba sonriente de tener al fin una mami nueva.

-Inuyasha Taisho, aceptas a Kagome como esposa, amarla y respetarla por siempre?.-

-Acepto.- contesta Inuyasha decidido, mientras veía a Kagome de frente. _–Vamos apúrate, llega a la parte buena.-_pensaba Inuyasha desesperado.

-Y tu Kagome Higurashi, aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu esposo, amarlo y respetarlo por siempre?.-

_-Apresúrate ya, sacerdote. Declara que Kagome ya es mi esposa.-_seguía Inuyasha desesperado.

-Acepto.-

-Sin más que decir, los declaro marido y mujer.-declara el sacerdote finalmente.

_-Al fin dijiste esa frase.-_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras besaba a Kagome, finalizando la unión. Pero la besa con desesperación, sorprendiendo a todos, mientras que otros reían.

-Papi, tío Miroku dice que no te comas a mami. Mejor lo guardes cuando estén trabajando a mi hermanito.- explica de repente Shiori al separar inocentemente a sus padres. Todos voltean a ver a Miroku con desaprobación.

/

Todos estaban en un salón de fiestas, celebrando la boda. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban con los invitados charlando amenamente. Kagome estaba con sus amigas, mientras estas le aconsejaban a Kagome, cosas de seducción.

-Si te pones este camisón Kagome, tu esposo querrá devorarte en un instante.- decía Yuca con picardía al mostrarle una caja, Kagome la abre discretamente; pero la cierra de inmediato, poniéndose colorada.

-Además haz un baile de seducción para que sea más ardiente el asunto.- secunda Ayumi.

Las chicas le estaban aconsejando miles de cosas, entre ellas muy privadas y eróticas, que ponían a Kagome verde del asco y sonrojada.

-Que le estarán aconsejando ese trio de locas?.- se pregunta Inuyasha al ver a su esposa de ese color verde y rojo. Él pensaba que sus amigas estaban algo chifladas, por eso les llamaba trio de locas.

Shiori estaba jugando con Ryu por otra parte; pero jugaban a que eran un matrimonio, como sus papas, y estaba en el baile. Estaban bailando en pareja de una forma tan inocente, enterneciendo a los presentes, y hasta a sus padres.

/

Llego el tiempo en que los novios debían bailar su pieza, con una canción que los caracterice. Inuyasha escogió una canción de Bryan Adams para dicha ocasión especial.

La música empieza a dar una tonada suave, y los novios bailan en el centro de la pista.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
_

Inuyasha y Kagome se perdían entre sus miradas llenas de amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ahora sentían una gran felicidad embargándolos por dentro.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
_

-Yo te amo Kagome, jamás lo dudes.-murmura Inuyasha en su oído.

-Igual yo, tampoco lo dudes.-le responde Kagome de la misma manera.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
_

-Que felices se ven al fin.-suspira Ayame al ver a los novios bailar.

-Lo que digas Ayame.- responde Kouga, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas.

-Estás loco Kouga. Verdad que si Shippo?; papi no quiere soltar a tía Kagome.- le habla Ayame a su vientre, recibiendo una patada de Shippo.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

-Todo lo que hago, es por ti Kagome.- besa Inuyasha suavemente a su esposa, al terminar la pieza.

-Igual yo, Inuyasha. Te amo, y me alegra haber unido mi vida contigo.- responde su esposa.

-Te amo, por siempre.-

CONTINUARA….

Bueno chicas, aquí está la conti. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es fin de semestre y de carrera y estoy atiborrada; tal vez no pueda publicar mas seguido, pero continuare con la historia, y gracias por su apoyo

Se despide

OSORE JAYLIN


	12. Chapter 12

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, historia mía.

**Capítulo 12.-**

-Ay cielo, exageraste demasiado.- se queja Kagome cuando su esposo la llevo, junto con su hija a su nueva casa, que era más grande que la anterior. Esta casa tenía siete espaciosas habitaciones con baño propio, más el medio baño que estaba en el jardín trasero. Tres pisos grandes, un enorme jardín donde podían poner sin problemas los árboles y plantas de Kagome.

Por si fuera poco tenía hasta una piscina gigantesca, y en el garaje podían meter siete autos de buen tamaño. En el cuarto de lavado tenía una enorme lavadora y secadora gigantesca y una gran mesa para doblar la ropa. En la alcoba principal, estaba amueblada con lujosos sofás, mesitas y buros. Mas aparte, tenía dos closets de buen tamaño para cada uno.

-Pero es necesario para nuestra familia, todo debe estar listo para Shiori y nuestros futuros bebes.- se defiende Inuyasha.

Tenían apenas tres meses de casados y todo marchaba bien. Los bebes de Sango y Ayame nacieron. La pequeña Akari, bebe de Sango y Miroku tenía parecido a su madre, pero con los ojos del padre. Shippo se parecía bastante a Kouga, pero heredo el cabello rojo y ojos verdes de su madre. A pesar de ser un bebe, le gustaba que su tía Kagome lo cargara todo el tiempo. A Shiori le encantaba estar cerca de los bebes, para poder jugar con ellos.

-A mi parecer; quieres engendrar una gran manada de bebes, por gigantesca casa que adquiriste.-

-Sí, muchos hermanitos para jugar.- se alegra Shiori cuando escucha a Kagome quejarse.

-Eso no estaría nada mal. Ya sabemos la actividad diaria nocturna.- susurra Inuyasha en el oído de su esposa, mientras la besaba.

-Puedo ver mi nuevo cuarto, papi?.- pide Shiori cuando se acerca a sus padres.

-Claro princesita, vayamos a verlo.- la carga Inuyasha en brazos, poniéndola sentada entre sus hombros. Subía con ella y su esposa por las escaleras, hasta entrar en la nueva habitación de Shiori. Era bastante espaciosa, estaba pintada de rosa pastel y los muebles eran blancos. Tenía una cama con dosel como una princesa, y un buró a cada lado de la cama, y un gran ropero. Hasta tenía su baño propio con muebles rosas, y la cortina de baño era de Hello Kitty.

-Te gusta, Shiori?.- pregunta Inuyasha cuando la baja de sus brazos. La pequeña estaba fascinada con su nueva habitación.

-Es bonita papi, gracias.-

-Me alegra que te guste, princesa. Veamos la habitación de mami y mía.- de inmediato van a la habitación principal. Estaba pintada de blanco aperlado con los muebles lujosos, dos closets. Y además en una pared estaba colgada la foto de la boda, donde aparecían ellos muy felices, mientras entre los dos cargaban en brazos a Shiori sonriente. Inuyasha decidió colocar ahí esa foto, porque decía que en ese día, no solo obtuvo una esposa, sino una mejor familia.

-Bonita habitación.- responde Kagome, al darle un recorrido visual.

-Bueno, el nido ya está construido. Solo falta llenarlo.- 

/

Sus amigos habían ido a ver su nueva casa; estaban todos en el jardín trasero, donde se encontraban plantados los árboles frutales y demás plantas de Kagome, dándole un aspecto hermoso al lugar.

-Y dime sobrina, como cuantos bebes tendrían?.- pregunta Kaede, al estar al lado de Kagome, quien sostenía al pequeño Shippo en brazos. Kagome solo se pone pensativa, haciendo cuentas como la genio que es.

-Pues tengo diecinueve años, Inuyasha tiene veinticuatro recién cumplidos. Shiori tiene tres años, y la menopausia normalmente surge a los mediados de los cuarenta, así que más o menos tendríamos….-empieza a calcular la chica; mientras su esposo ponía una mano en su frente como desesperación. No le gustaba que su mujer haga cuentas para todo.

-Cariño, para esto no es necesario que hagas cálculos.-

-Ella está acostumbrada a eso Inuyasha. Por tener un gran cerebro, siempre hace cálculos para todo.- contesta Miroku mientras le daba biberón a su bebita.

-Para ella es muy difícil no hacer cuentas, basándose en aproximados y probabilidades. Necesita tener algo acertado. Ya sabes, toda una gran genio.-secunda Kouga, mientras le pasaba a su hermana, un biberón de leche con la figurita de Tigger para que alimente a Shippo.

-Puedo darle el biberón a Shippo, mami?.- se acerca Shiori, sentándose con cuidado en las piernas de Kagome.

-Con cuidado, pequeña.- Kagome pone a Shiori en una de sus piernas, mientras le pasaba el biberón; Shiori se lo da a Shippo, quien gustoso bebe la leche.

Inuyasha se queda viendo la escena embobado; jamás pudo sentir tanta ternura al ver algo así. Ver a su esposa darle de comer a un bebe; pero bueno, en su primer matrimonio no le toco presenciar eso. Pero no importa eso. Shippo termina de beber su biberón, mientras que Kagome lo ponía en posición para sacarle el gas.

-Para no haber tenido hijos; y apenas convertirte en la madre de una pequeña de tres años; sabes cómo tratar a los bebes.-comenta Rin sorprendida.

-Cuando tenía doce años, tome un curso de maternidad que ofrecieron en la universidad. Desde entonces aprendí a como se deben tratar los bebes; en especial a los recién nacidos.-responde Kagome tranquilamente.

-No jugabas a las muñecas, cuando eras una niña pequeña?.- pregunta Sango burlona, haciendo que su esposo y Kouga se rían.

-Cariño, Kagome no fue una niña como las demás.- ríe Miroku.

-Ella en vez de muñecas, quería libros avanzados; los cuales eran para universitarios.- secunda Kouga.

-Entonces, con que te entretenías cielo?.- inquirió Inuyasha.

-Libros universitarios de física cuántica, filosofía, arte, matemáticas. Programas avanzados de computadora, etc.- responde su esposa tranquilamente, mientras arrullaba a su sobrino.

-Así es Inuyasha, y todo fue antes de cumplir diez años.- responde Kaede.

-Su primer libro fue "Crepúsculo de los ídolos" de Friedrich Nietzsche, cuando aprendió a leer a los tres años. Y eso que, lo escogió por cuenta propia.- decía Kouga, poniendo a Inuyasha más sorprendido y mareado.

-Si mi esposa fue así de niña, como será nuestro siguiente bebe?.-

-Ryu, Shiori tengan cuidado. No jueguen cerca de los rosales, se pueden espinar.- advierte Kagome al verlos jugar pelota cerca de sus rosales.

Si mami.-

-Claro tía.-

-Me preocupa que vayan a espinarse.- inquirió Rin asustada, mientras alimentaba a Sakura. Kagome le pasa a Ayame con cuidado a Shippo de no despertarlo. Pero en cuanto él bebe es depositado en brazos de su madre, este despierta y empieza a llorar.

-Que tienes campeón?.- pregunta Kouga mientras lo carga. Pero Shippo solo hace un puchero molesto, y sigue llorando.

-No tendrá cólicos?.- se pregunta Ayame al tratar de sacarle el gas, pero no funcionaba, pues Shippo seguía llorando.

-Porque lloras, Shippo?.- pregunta Shiori mientras le hacía cosquillas; Shippo de repente deja de llorar y enfoca sus ojos en su tía Kagome.

-Bebe consentido, solo quiere estar más tiempo con Kagome.- se burla Inuyasha, al ver a su esposa cargar a Shippo, quien solo hace otro puchero de molestia.

-Tú eras casi igual que él, cuando nos conocimos. Hacías hasta lo imposible para estar conmigo.- se burla Kagome a su vez, haciendo que Inuyasha se sonroje de vergüenza.

-Eso es diferente.-

-Ese bebe tiene hasta el mismo carácter orgulloso de su padre. Pobre de él.- se burla Sesshomaru, mientras le sacaba el gas a su bebita. A Kouga no le gusto el comentario, pero su esposa y hermana se ríen.

-Así debe ser mi Shippo; no dejarse de nadie y mantener su orgullo en alto.-se defiende Kouga, mientras que Shippo hacia otro puchero.

-Ay Kouga; solo no le enseñes a ser un hermano celoso más adelante, sino pobres niños, no se aguantaran.- se burla Kagome.

-Bien dicho Kagome.- apoya Ayame, al recibir de nuevo a su bebe. Solo esta vez, Shippo estaba tan dormido, que no se despertó cuando estuvo en brazos de su madre.

-En eso tienen razón, primo.- secunda Miroku, mientras veía a su pequeña Akari dormir en su cargadera.

/

Un día en la empresa, estaban de visita unos empresarios de Alemania quienes eran padre e hijo, los cuales planeaban hacer negocio con los Taisho. Ambos eran rubios de ojos azules, solo el padre tenía el cabello cano por la edad. Estaban en sala de juntas para arreglar todo y así poder llevar a cabo los negocios. Habían estado hablando por un par de horas, concluyendo la junta con éxito.

-Bueno, no es por nada en especial, pero ustedes tienen familia? Para mí, un verdadero hombre de negocios, es alguien que sabe llevar adelante a sus familias.- pregunta el empresario mayor.

-Así es señor Habich….-

-Por favor, llámenme Dagobert.-interrumpe amablemente el mayor de los alemanes.

-Bueno, Dagobert. Tengo una maravillosa esposa desde hace casi cinco años. Trabaja de publicista, y dos hermosos hijos. Un pequeño de tres años, y una hermosa bebe de cinco meses.- contesta Sesshomaru.

-Y usted, joven Inuyasha?, según me cuentan, usted es padre soltero de una niña de tres años.-

-Ya no. Me case hace tres meses, y mi pequeñita ya tiene mama como quería. Y yo una mejor esposa. Y es la mujer más inteligente del Japón.-

-Que patéticos, estar atados a una sola mujer.- se burla el joven Habich.

-Más patético es quien no encuentra a alguien que lo quiera. Verdad Adelbert?.- regana el señor Habich, haciendo que su hijo solo se enoje y calle.

/

Mientras Kagome había ido a checar a Shiori. Al ver que estaba bien, se va a la cafetería del piso por un poco de leche, para hacerse un capuchino en su oficina. Pero la junta de su esposo con los alemanes había terminado; Dagobert se había quedado con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha a hablar un poco más.

Pero Adelbert había salido al baño. En ese momento ve a Kagome caminar por el pasillo. Rápidamente se deslumbra de su belleza y empieza a tramar un plan para seducirla. Ella en cambio, no se deslumbro para nada de su físico. Debido a que consideraba a su amado Inuyasha como el más hermoso del mundo, así que solo lo saluda normal, de mano. Pero al momento de querer retirársela; el la retiene.

-Guten Tag meine schöne Dame. Ihre Schönheit überwältigt den Tag. er/sie wollte meine Hände in Ihrer seidigen Haut bereisen; um der Mann zu sein, der Sie zufrieden stellt. (Traducción: Hola mi Hermosa dama. Tu belleza deslumbra el día. Quisiera recorrer mis manos en tu sedosa piel, ser el hombre que te satisfaga).- recita Adelbert uno de sus armas de seducción. Cuando estaba en el extranjero, hablaba su idioma, y las chicas caían redonditas cuando él hablaba así, pues no sabían de que hablaba.

-Qué asco.- responde la chica mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano. Adelbert se sorprende de su reacción.

-Solo halagaba su belleza.- se justifica de repente el hombre, con su pronunciado acento alemán.

-Solo lo hacías para llevarme a la cama. Lo dijiste claramente en las dos últimas frases.- le encara Kagome, sorprendiendo aún más al chico; que no le cabía en la cabeza como esa chica no cayo redondita.-No soy nada estúpida; se hablar alemán.-concluye la chica, sorprendiendo aún más a Adelbert; pues esta vez le toco conocer a una chica con más de una neurona.

-No me digas que estas queriendo seducir a una de las empleadas Adelbert? Muestra respeto, o si no, no tendremos el contrato.-regana de nuevo Dagobert.-Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hijo, pierde la cabeza cuando ve mujeres.-

-No se preocupe señor Habich, no es su culpa que algunos hijos no salgan con más de una neurona.- expresa Kagome muy fría.

-Ya sabe que no toleramos la falta de respeto a nuestro personal.- advierte Inuyasha al haber presenciado todo, y no le gusto para nada que coquetearan con su esposa.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta. Verdad, Adelbert?- amenaza el padre.

-Así es.-contesta de mala gana el chico.

-Esta es una advertencia. A la próxima que coquetees con mi esposa, o con cualquier empleada; no hay trato.-amenaza Inuyasha.

-Es usted en serio la más inteligente de este país? Creí que sería una mujer bastante madura. Pero aun así, es un honor conocerla.-

-Igualmente.-responde la mujer amablemente.

/

Era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los empleados estaban almorzando fuera de la empresa. Pero aun así quedaban muy pocos dentro de la misma. En ese momento una de las secretarias que estaba obsesionada con Inuyasha va con cuidado a su oficina creyéndola vacía.

Estaba vestida provocativamente; para así seducir a Inuyasha. Llega a la oficina, pero antes de entrar escucha gemidos femeninos y masculinos, llenos de placer. Se asoma con cuidado, y casi se desmaya al ver a Kagome encima de Inuyasha haciendo el amor en el sofá. Se retracta de su idea y obsesión, retirándose de inmediato de ahí.

/

-Inuyasha, despierta.- mecía suavemente la chica a su esposo, al despertar. Se habían quedado dormidos, al terminar de hacer el amor; quedando Inuyasha encima de su esposa. Observa el reloj, y ve que faltaba diez minutos para terminar la hora del almuerzo. Pero Inuyasha no despertaba, hasta se acomodó para seguir durmiendo en su pecho.

-Cariño, levántate. Debemos volver al trabajo.-

-Porque? Estoy muy a gusto así.- exclamaba Inuyasha al despertar y sonreír de forma picara.

-Pero estamos en la empresa, y alguien nos puede descubrir.- explicaba Kagome, al intentar quitarse a su marido de encima; pero el solo la abrazo con más fuerza; mientras le besaba.

-Pues solo decimos que queremos un nuevo bebe.-sonríe con picardía de nuevo el hombre. Pero es callado por una mirada fría de su esposa.

-Usa la lógica; que ejemplo le estaremos dando a Shiori si nos descubren así?.- habla la mujer tan fría, que a Inuyasha se le eriza el cabello.

-No te pongas así amor. Mejor sonríe. Pero esta noche, no te salvas.- habla Inuyasha al levantarse de su esposa y ponerse la ropa.

Al terminar su jornada, van por Shiori a cenar a su casa. Pero extrañamente la pequeña estaba muy callada; raro en ella. Debido a que siempre estaba muy alegre y sonriente. Eso preocupaba a sus padres.

-Que tienes princesa?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

-Es que hoy me dijeron…-gimoteaba la pequeña, casi llorando.

-Que te dijeron hoy, Shiori?-preguntaba Kagome.

-Que no eres mi mami; sino mi madrastra, porque acabas de casarte con papi. Por tanto, no debería llamarte mama.-lloraba Shiori. Sus padres se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso. De inmediato la abrazan para calmarla.

-Chiquita. Tal vez no te haya dado a luz, cuando naciste. Pero cuando me case con tu papa; acepte también convertirme en tu mama. Y lo acepte con gusto; porque eso también quería. Convertirme en tu mami.-hablaba Kagome tierna pero sería a la vez, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

-Lo que importa Princesa, es el cariño entre nosotros, y el que Kagome te tiene. Tal vez no te dio a luz, pero te ama como debería hacerlo una mama.-consolaba Inuyasha.

-Pero dicen que no debería quererte.- seguía llorando Shiori.

-Eso no debe ser cierto. Yo te quiero mucho, tu no me quieres?.- preguntaba la chica.

-Si te quiero mucho. Por eso pedí que fueras mi mami.- se relaja al fin la pequeña, sonriendo. Sus padres se relajan también, y agradecen que Shiori sea comprensiva, a pesar de tener tres años.

-Ya vez? Tú la pediste de mama, porque ella te otorgo el cariño de madre que necesitabas, princesa.- consuela su padre.

-Los quiero mami y papi.-

-Nosotros también te queremos.- le responden sus padres. Después de un rato la llevan a dormir a su cama.

-Me sorprende la insensibilidad de quien le dijo a Shiori, que no debe quererte como mama. Ni siquiera llamarte así.-comenta Inuyasha, al estar en la cama con su esposa.

-Es por la mentalidad y estereotipo de madrastra que tiene la sociedad. Como se guían por cuentos de hadas y habladurías. Ubican a la madrastra como la cruel mujer, maltratando a los hijos. Pienso que a veces, una madrastra se convierte en mejor madre; en lugar de la biológica.-

-Tienes razón en todo. Por ese fuerte estereotipo sobre la madrastra, se crean conflictos. Pero también tienes razón que la madrastra a veces, resulta ser mejor madre.-

/

Una tarde estaban todos en la mansión Taisho, haciendo una carne asada. Todos estaban muy tranquilos; mientras los pequeños jugaban felices. Los hombres atendían la parrilla, mientras las chicas platicaban.

-Ryu, Shiori, no jueguen cerca del asador, se pueden quemar.- advierte Rin al verlos correr cerca de ahí.

-Vayan a jugar para otro lugar.- advierte Sesshomaru. Los pequeños hacen caso y juegan cerca de las flores.

-Debemos estar pendientes de ellos. No vayan a resultar heridos.- se preocupa Kagome.

-Calma Kagome. Estarán bien.- comenta Sango al darle su biberón con leche a Akari.

-Relájate, y disfruta el día.- secunda Ayame, mientras mecía a Shippo en su cargadera.

-Calma sobrina. Shiori estará bien, es una niña muy lista.- le calma Kaede, dándole un apretón de manos.

/

Ryu y Shiori seguían jugando muy tranquilos a las atrapadas; al terminar de comer. Pero Shiori al estar corriendo, casi choca con el asador y para no tropezar se agarra de la parrilla; quemándose su manita.

-Mami, papi, me duele.- gritaba Shiori mientras lloraba. Intenta soltarse de la parrilla; pero al momento le caen sin querer carbones encendidos, quemándole el bracito. Los adultos corren a ella para ayudarle.

-Ya vamos, princesa.- corre Inuyasha alterado.

-Calma Shiori, mami está aquí.- consuela Kagome al cargarla en sus brazos. Shiori no dejaba de llorar por su bracito quemado.

-Me duele mucho mami; duele feo.-

-Ya Shiori; te curaremos.- consuela Inuyasha. La llevan a la que era habitación de Inuyasha; depositándola en la cama.

Como Kaede era experta en hierbas medicinales; de inmediato saco unas guardadas en su bolso y le aplico varias hierbas en su bracito; disminuyendo el ardor. En un momento llega el médico para revisarla más cuidadosamente. Kagome estaba destrozada al ver a su pequeña en ese estado.

-Calma hija; el medico la está revisando.- consuela Kaede. Kagome no dejaba de llorar.

-Pero fui una descuidada, permití que esto pase.-lloraba la chica desconsolada.

-Amor, relájate no fue tu culpa.- aparece su esposo de inmediato. Kaede y las chicas se alejan, dejándolos solos.

-Qué clase de madre soy?.-lloraba la chica, al recargarse en su esposo.

-Una madre maravillosa, que se preocupa por su nueva hija. No te preocupes; también he tenido deslices cuando Shiori era una bebita. -

-Señor y señora Taisho; acabo de revisar a su hija.- informa el médico al aparecer de inmediato.

-Como esta mi niñita?.- pregunta Inuyasha de repente.

-Está bien, hicieron bien en ponerle de inmediato las hierbas medicinales. Las quemaduras son de segundo grado, pero sanaran. Con este ungüento y las hierbas, estará bien en un par de semanas. De preferencia debe apoyar su brazo en un cabestrillo para evitar movimientos bruscos.- informa el medico retirándose; dejando a los padres y a los demás aliviados.

-Lo vez cielo? Shiori está mejor.- conforta el chico pelinegro.

En la tarde se van a su casa y acomodan a Shiori en su camita. Para evitar lastimarle el brazo, lo colocan en una almohada. Después ellos se van a su habitación a descansar, pero Kagome aún seguía alterada por el suceso.

-Calma Kagome. El doctor dijo que Shiori estará bien.-

-Lo sé. Pero creo que no sirvo para esto. Porque no hay manuales sobre cómo ser buenos padres?.-

-Mira Kag. Hay cosas que no se ven en libros o en manuales de la vida. Esto es simple instinto. No todo es planeado; muchas veces se actúa por los instintos, no por el cerebro.- le afirma Inuyasha, para hacer entender a su esposa. Ella se queda un poco más tranquila.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor. Tienes razón Inuyasha; muchas de las cosas se actúan por el instinto natural.-le besa Kagome.

En ese momento se mete a su closet y sale vestida con un camisón negro transparente muy provocativo, que no dejaba a la imaginación; y además se abría por un lazo en medio de los pechos. Inuyasha se puso ardiente al verla así.

-Te gusta? Las chicas me lo obsequiaron, junto con otros conjuntos cuando nos casamos. Les llaman armas mortales de seducción.-

-Por una vez; concuerdo con ellas.- le besa Inuyasha desesperado, mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

-Cuál es tu idea?- pregunta Kagome, al sentir los besos de su marido en su vientre.

-Asegurarme que estés bien relajada. Aun te siento tensa.- afirma el pelinegro, mientras le abría el camisón, y le succionaba uno de sus pechos.

-Y planeas relajarme, poniéndome deseosa de ti?.-

Oooohhh, sí. Así sabrás como el gran Inuyasha te consuela.- sonríe pícaramente el chico mientras la ponía encima de él. Kagome le besa los pectorales y cuadros del vientre; haciendo gemir a su marido. De repente lo despoja del bóxer, dejando libre su gran pene excitado. La chica lo masajea, llevando a su esposo a la gloria. Pero se lo introduce en la boca, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha; pero comienza a gemir, debido al placer otorgado.

-Siii; assiii. Sssiggue. No te detenngggasss.-gemía Inuyasha. Kagome movía su cabeza arriba y abajo; dando chupadas fuertes en el miembro, otorgando placer a Inuyasha. Quien no paraba de gemir excitado, y puso sus manos en la cabeza de su esposa, guiándola. Cuando siente llegar al clímax, Inuyasha la jala a el antes de acabar en su boca.

-Vaya, me sorprendiste.- dice Inuyasha al ponerla debajo de el.

-Pretendía hacerlo.- secunda Kagome. Su marido le retira su lencería; dejándola desnuda al fin. Pero de repente siente como la voltea, dejándola boca abajo.

-Y ahora yo te sorprenderé.- el chico la hace recargarse en sus rodillas y manos. En ese momento la penetra, agarrándola de su cintura. Kagome se agarra del barandal, mientras sentía las embestidas de su esposo, y su fuerte agarre en las caderas, apretándolas con sus manos.

-Asssii Innuuuyasshhhaaa, Nnno ppaarreeess.- pedía una y otra vez al sentirlo hacerle el amor en esa nueva posición. Inuyasha le separa más las piernas, colocándose más a fondo en ella, y embistiéndola con más fuerza.

-Asssiii Kaggome; Relajjatte.- la abraza contra él, poniendo su pecho en la espalda de la chica, en ese momento se derrama en ella. Inuyasha saca su pene , y voltea a su esposa.

-Eres muy travieso, Inuyasha.-

-No más que tú.- la penetra de nuevo, pero esta vez poniéndola encima de él. Ella empieza a moverse encima de el salvajemente.

-Ssiggue assi, nno ppareeess; oohhh sssiii.- gemía Inuyasha, mientras le agarraba el trasero y la guiaba.

-Ttte aaammooo, aaahhh, aahhh.- decía la chica una y otra vez, mientras se movía en su esposo, estallando de placer. De repente se encontraba gimiendo debajo de Inuyasha, mientras este la agarraba de sus caderas y la embestía con fuerza.

-Asssii Innnuyyasshhaa, eres un Dios, ssiii.- gemía la mujer una y otra vez. Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha la embiste fuertemente.

-Y tu una gran Diossaa.- el hombre le hacia salvajemente el amor, hasta derramar semen otra vez en su esposa. Esperaba poder embarazarla pronto de su siguiente bebe. Acomoda a su esposa encima de su pecho, respirando agitadamente.

-Fue hermoso.- suspira la mujer.

-Te dije que estarías muy relajada.- le besa Inuyasha mientras la arropaba, junto a él.

Continuara…

BUENO CHICAS, ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR; HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA EN ESTOS Y NULA INSPIRACION. EN POCOS CAPIS SE ACABARA LA HISTORIA. ESPERO NO SE ENTRISTEZCAN, PERO ASI ES EL CRUEL PROCESO DEL FANFIC.

SE DESPIDE

OSORE JAYLIN.


End file.
